One choice can change your life forever!
by DivergentRebel64
Summary: An Amity goes through Dauntless training, but will they know her secret? How will she cope getting to grips with dauntless life... What happens along the way? How can she ever forget the family she left behind... What sort of trouble lurks around the corner? How will her thoughts get her into trouble? What if becoming dauntless it was a wasted wish?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys please let me know what you think of my story so far by reviewing, if you have any suggestions for any other initiates plz let me know in a review thx for reading ;)**

I ran through the meadow chocking on my tears and hurled myself up the tree. I began to climb, until I reached the top. I sat there and thought things through before I erupted into sobs again. How could I get more than 1 result in my aptitude test? How? How did I manage to get Amity, Erudite and Dauntless? I was sick with fear, what was I meant to choose? "Natasha?" A familiar voice said. "Yeah." I said wiping my tears. "Do you want to come down?" She asked. "No, I feel safe up here. But I'll have to come down sometime." I sighed. "You don't have to come up Megan." I said. "It's ok I want to. Now what's the matter?" She asked pulling me into a hug. I remember what the lady said when she told me I was divergent. 'You can't trust anyone with this information.' But the thing is I had known Megan all my life, she was my dearest friend. I decided that I would trust her. "I'll tell you but only if you tell me yours in return. But you have to answer honestly, promise?" I asked. I guess she knew where this was going. "Yes, I promise." She replied. "My results were inconclusive. I'm divergent. I'm fit for Amity, Erudite and Dauntless." I whispered just loud enough to hear. "It's ok. Because I learnt that I had inconclusive results too." She smiled. "What did you get?" I asked. She let out a small sigh and pulled a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. "Amity and Dauntless." She told me.

I looked over the meadow, what if I left? But how could I, I couldn't do it on my own. "I don't know where I'm going to go." I sobbed. "I know. Me too." She said. "I can't stay here in amity; they'd constantly be giving me the damn peace serum, and I have too many bad memories. But I don't want to go to Erudite; I just can't live like that. That leaves me with dauntless; I've heard their initiation is tough. And I'd be scared that my Amity would show. But I guess that's where I have to go." I sobbed. "Shhh… Shhh… It's ok. We'll do this together. " She said pulling me into her shoulder. "Wait. You'd transfer to Dauntless, for me?" I asked. "Yes, anyway I've always envied the way they live; they can be free. That is the kind of life I'd want to live!" Megan laughed. We both sat there staring out at the Amity compound. I was going to miss it here.

When I began climbing to the bottom of the tree, I noticed a shadowy figure making its way across the meadow. I stood behind the tree trunk praying that they hadn't seen me, I was meant to be at school but after the aptitude test I couldn't go back to lessons, so I bunked off. If anyone but Megan found out that I was off school, they'd tell my mom and she'd go mental. I don't think Megan realized that someone was here because she jumped out the tree and landed on them. "Hey! Get off me!" They yelled. "Oh sorry." She said getting off an older looking girl. As the girl walked away from Megan I began to laugh and fell on the floor unable to hide my giggles. I don't think I'd ever laughed that much, when I got up Megan looked at me "Don't ever tell anyone about this!" She threatened. "But why….." I whined. "Because I say so, and you don't have to act like a four year old about it!" She replied.

"Bye!" I shouted reaching for my front door. Hopefully my mom would still be at work. Slowly I opened the door, hoping no one heard me as I silently tiptoed up the stairs. "Where were you?" An annoying voice asked. I turned around to look Anya, my younger sister in the eye. "School." I told her. "School finished an hour ago. Where were you really?" She asked quizzically. "I was thinking about where I belong." I sighed. "You belong here in amity with me and mom. Duhhh!" She laughed. I don't think she understood what kind of a choice I was meant to be making. One wrong choice will ruin my life. My eyes were watery and I hope she wouldn't notice. She did though. "What's wrong?" She said. I pulled her into a big hug. "I love you, never forget that." I Blurted. "How could I forget?" She replied.

Suddenly the door flew open and my mother walked into the living room. "I got a pizza!" She shouted. Anya scrambled down the stairs and fell down the last three steps and face planted the floor before getting up and running for a seat at the table. I laughed whilst making my way downstairs and sat myself at the table. I smiled at the pizza and quickly grabbed two pieces before it was all gone. "Leave some for your brother!" Mom shouted from the kitchen, before either me or Anya could take the last few pieces. After dinner my mom attempted to talk to me about the choosing ceremony but I managed to convince her I was tired, so she let me go upstairs to my room.

I perched myself on my windowsill watching the sun as it set behind the amity garden. That was one of the things I was going to miss the most; how the sun sank behind the garden and then how the stars came into view. After I had watched the sun set I walked over to my wardrobe. I spent a while wondering what to wear, but it didn't really matter as I wouldn't be amity after the choosing ceremony. So I decided that I'd wear a cute red summer dress with a yellow denim jacket and my red converse. Before crawling under my covers I laid out my outfit for tomorrow and grabbed my I-pod plugging in the earplugs and drifting off to my favorite songs.

As I opened my eyes I smiled at the sunlight filling my room. I got up and got dressed as quickly as I could, I wanted to get this over and done with. I ran downstairs and put some bread into the toaster. "You look so pretty!" My mom said. I turned to face her. "Here let me do your hair!" she smiled pulling me down into a chair. "But my toast is going to burn!" I whined. "No, don't eat any toast today. It has small doses of the peace serum in it, and I want all of amity to know just how pure you are without being influenced by the peace serum." She smiled, running off into the kitchen to make me some other breakfast. It was sad that she believed I was going to stay in amity, but hopefully she would understand that I was tired of being put under serums and told how to smile or talk, even walk!

I got up from the chair and admired the beautiful bun on my head; I was surprised to see that I actually looked 16. I was always small and weak compared to the many other people in amity, and people would always pick on me. But after I gave a boy named Jack a black eye for picking on me people learned not to mess with me. My mom handed me a plate full of bacon and a chocolate chip muffin as I sat down at the table tacking a sip of my orange juice. The bacon was nice and I finished the plate within minutes, before telling my mom that I was ready to go. I took my muffin with me into the car and picked at it as we drove in silence to Megan's house. When my mom pulled up at the curb I walked up to Megan's house and knocked lightly on the door. Megan's mom answered the door and said goodbye to Megan. "Aren't you coming?" I asked Megan's mom. She silently shook her head and closed the door on me and Megan. "She found out that I was going to transfer, and then she told me she didn't want to come." Megan sighed. "I'm your family now, we can be sisters!" I smiled before stepping into the car. "Is your mom not coming?" My mom asked. "No, she's really ill." Megan lied.

We drove to the Erudite headquarters in silence. As we arrived me and Megan stood in line with all the other Amity there. It wasn't until the doors finally opened that I realized just how nervous I was. "Soon we'll have transferred to dauntless, and everything will be ok." Megan whispered as I clutched her hand and we both walked in and took our seats. Shortly after each faction had settled in Janine Matthews walked to the center of the stage. "Today is a very important day; it is today that you choose the rest of your life. However one wrong choice now will cost you your future that is if you have one. The future belongs to those who know where they belong." Janine smiled. There was something I really didn't like about her; I think it was just the way she seemed to know everything. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

After a couple of names were called it was finally me. "Natasha Taylor" Janine said. The way she said it made me want to throw up. I slowly approached the 5 bowls. I took a deep breath whilst I slit my hand and let my blood drip in the coals. I had made my choice now there is no going back. Slowly I walked over to the dauntless and perched myself on a seat waiting for Megan to make her choice. After she chose she came and sat next to me holding my hand and waiting for whatever comes next.

"You have all made your decision now, there will be no going back from here. You must all show determination and commitment to your faction otherwise you risk becoming factionless. Faction before blood, don't forget that." She sneered before leaving the stage.

After Janine's speech had finished the dauntless jumped out their seats and began to make their way down the stairs. Before I was caught up in the commotion I glanced at my mother who was staring back at me coldly. I thought of how sure she was that I was going to transfer to amity, it must have broken her heart. I couldn't be caught up in my past now, I had to focus on my future. And at the moment my future was with the dauntless. And I stomped down the stairs with my faction, still tightly gripping Megan's hand. She seemed lost in her thoughts, "This is our family now, focus on your future instead of letting your mind fill with guilt." I shouted to Megan, who instantly returned my smile and thanked me. Me and Megan stood out amongst the dauntless black, as we were in Amity red and yellow. But for once I was proud to be wearing Amity clothing as it showed my act of bravery transferring from such a peaceful faction to Dauntless.

When the Dauntless had came to a stop, I looked around and noticed that we were by the train tracks. Oh! We were going to have to jump onto a moving train! I had completely forgotten about that, if I would have remembered I would have worn something a little more suitable than a dress. Soon the vibrations of the upcoming train shuddered through the floor and this was my signal to run. I ran alongside the train and when I reached a door hauled myself through it. I quickly stood up remembering that other people were going to be jumping in after me and sat with my back against the wall, waiting for Megan. A flash of red and yellow flew through the door and Megan landed on her feet. She spotted me and slumped herself next to me, she looked at me with wide eyes "That was amazing!" She squealed. I laughed and found two erudite girls looking at us from the corner of the train. One of the girls had long blonde hair and the other had jet black hair. "Hi" The blonde one began. "I'm Shannon and this is Alice." Shannon said pointing at Alice. "Hi. I'm Natasha but just call me Tasha." I smiled. "I'm Meg." Megan added. "How come you transferred?" Alice asked us both. "Amity sucked, I was constantly on peace serum and I had too many bad memories there so I transferred to dauntless." I answered. "What do you mean by bad memories?" Shannon asked. "Well when I was 8 my dad died and the years after that were just tough." I half whispered, I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away not wanting to draw any more attention to myself. "Your dad died?" A candor girl butted in. "Err, yeah why?" I asked. "It's just, that must have been weird growing up without a dad." She continued. We all just stared at her. "What?" She asked. "Oh… I'm sorry it my candor showing?" She cringed. "Yeah, just a bit." I smiled. "I'm Olivia by the way but call me Liv!" Liv told everyone. "I'm Tasha. This is Meg, Shannon and Alice." I replied.

"The initiates are to jump off here!" A random dauntless yelled. We all stood up and made our way to the door. I took a small run up and leaped out the train onto a rooftop. The impact of the landing made my feet ache, and seconds after I had landed Meg jumped followed by Shannon, Alice and Liv. They all ended up falling onto each other and being the only one laughing at them a few other transfers looked at me a little oddly. Once I had recovered from my laughing fit we all stood together in front of a tall man. "My name is Max, I am a leader here. You will all be expected to jump from this roof into the dauntless compound or consider yourself factionless." He announced. Most people's jaws hit the ground when they were told that they had to jump off of the roof. I stood straight and made my way to the edge of the roof, I could feel everybody's gaze shift from Max to me. Slowly I stepped onto the edge of the roof and took a deep breath before jumping. I jumped before I could think things through, a gush of wind sent my dress in every direction as I fell into oblivion. I hit a net and felt myself relax as I hit it. I grabbed one of the many hands that were reaching out for me and jumped out the net onto the stone floor. "What's your name? Choose wisely you only get to pick once." A blonde haired lady told me. "Tasha" I beamed. The lady took my hand and raised it above my head. "First jumper Tasha!" She yelled. The crowd of dauntless erupted with cheers at the sound of my name.

Soon everybody had jumped, and we stood there in front of two ladies and two men. "Right initiates I am Six and this is Four we will be training the transfers" She explained. "Wait, your names are Six and Four, like numbers?" Liv asked. "Yes, got a problem with that Candor?" Six yelled into Liv's face. "N-n-no" Liv stuttered. "Good, any dauntless born please go with Christina and Uriah to the cafeteria. I'm hoping you don't need a tour of the place" Six laughed. "Right transfers follow us." Four yelled. He led us to a chasm. "This is the chasm, it reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. It has happened before and will happen again, as it does every year." He told us. Six then lead us to the pit which was like a large underground cavern with rock walls that rise several stories high leading to a large glass ceiling. "This is the pit, this is the main area of the dauntless compound and as you can see there are places for food, clothing and leisure activities. All right we will lead you to the cafeteria to have lunch and then we will show you the dorm, after that the time is yours to use." Six said. And we all followed her and four into the cafeteria.

I sat on a table with Megan, Shannon, Alice and Liv around me. Four and Six sat at the end of the table observing us all. I had gotten a muffin to eat as I wasn't really hungry and began picking at it. When I looked up everyone was staring at me, even Four and Six. "What?" I asked nervously. "Six just told us all that we are going to the dorm but you weren't really paying attention." Meg informed me. "Oh ok then."

The dorm was a large room with many bunk beds lined up against the walls, I claimed the top bunk and Meg was on the bottom. Liv took the top bunk on my right and Shannon was under me with Alice under Meg. I decided that I wanted to go get some new clothes and explore the rest of the compound, Meg and Liv agreed to come with me whilst Alice and Shannon said they'd go elsewhere

As we walked through the pit we spotted a clothes shop and headed inside. There was one thing that all the clothes had in common, they were all black. It was a change for me as all my life I had been wearing Amity red or yellow. But the clothes here were so unique but all similar in the same way. After browsing the shop for what felt like hours I finally decided to try on some leather leggings and a Black tank top with a black jacket. Megan and Liv had selected some clothes too that they would try on and when I had changed into our new clothes I fell in love with them and decided that I had to get them.

We all walked back to the dorms tired and found Six and Four at the doors. "Where have you been?" Four shouted. "Ermm… the pit." Liv replied. "You were meant to be back to the dorms for 8:00, this is your last warning! Training starts at 7 don't be late!" He added. We all nodded and walked into the dorm. I decided to go straight to sleep as I didn't want to be late again. I curled up in my covers and found myself slowly drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear reader, can you please take the time to write me a review and let me know weather you like the story or not and if there is anything you want me to include. Thanks for reading this anyway. :) hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I felt something repeatedly prodding me in the back, but I was too lazy to see what it was. I just buried my head further into my pillow and formed a protective layer of blanket around me. When I finally gave up on trying getting back to sleep I sat up in the middle of what looked like a paintball war. And the prodding had been paintballs that had been shot at me. "You're late!" Four yelled. And he began shooting random initiates as they got up. "Hopefully from this you will learn not to be late! If you are not in the training rooms in less than 5 minutes consider yourselves factionless!" Six smiled shooting me as I sat up. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" I moaned standing upright, shielding my face as she shot me. I was lucky enough not to be hit by as many paintballs as Liv, her pajamas were covered in paint stains. I silently chuckled at her misfortune. "What are you laughing at?" Alice asked me. "I wasn't laughing!" I smiled. "It doesn't take a candor to realize that you are lying. Come on you can tell me." Alice grinned. "Look under Livs bunk." I whispered. When she spotted Liv she immidiatley began to laugh. Alice fell to the ground laughing. "Hurry up! You don't want to end up factionless!" I teased. Beginning to run to the training room. "Wait up!" Alice yelled. "Race you!" I laughed. "But you had a head start!"Alice moaned. I ran through the doors and spotted Six kissing Four. I cleared my throat, hoping they'd realize that the others would be here soon. "Oh I'm so sorry." Six laughed. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." I smiled. Just then Alice ran through the doors. "That was unfair you had a massive head start." She scowled. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I laughed. "Are we learning how to shoot guns?" Asked asked Six. "No… We're going to learn how to shoot bullets out of our nostrils." Six smirked. "Cool. Are you any good?" I replied. "Good?" She stated. "I'm better than good!" She smiled not even taking her eyes off of me and shooting the center of the target. Wow! "Are you showing off again, Six?" Four smiled. "Maybe." Six replied.<p>

Once everyone had made it to the training room, I went and stood by Meg, Shannon, Alice and Liv. "Today we will be showing you how to shoot a gun and how to throw knives. Tomorrow you will be assessed and put into rankings the last person will become factionless." Four began, ignoring the fact that everyone had their mouths wide open. "Please close your mouths you'll catch flies." Six laughed. "Stand with your feet shoulder width apart. Inhale. Aim. Exhale." Four instructed. "Get your guns and practice." Six shouted. I grabbed a gun and stood in front of my target. To my left was Alice and to my right was Meg. I stood ready in the stance Four had demonstrated. I held the gun in front of me aiming at the target, and shot. My shot missed the center by a lot but I managed to hit the board. "Keep your arms straight as you shoot. And aim for slightly above the center." Six told me. I put my arms out in front of me again, but this time I kept them straight. When I shot the bullet hit the center. "See?" Six smiled. "Thank you." I said. Meg held the gun tightly and shot straight through the center of the target. "You're really good at this." I gasped. Meg shrugged and continued shooting. "Have you had practice?" I asked. "Yeah, I found a gun in the meadow once and what can I say I practiced a lot." She sighed. In all the years I had known Meg I had never known that she had secretly been practicing with a gun.

By the time we were dismissed I had shot the center a fair few times. Together me, Meg, Liv, Alice and Shannon sat in a comfortable silence at a table all eating our hamburgers. After finishing my hamburger I was still quite hungry, when I spotted Liv's dauntless cake. I leaned in towards Liv, she didn't even notice, and reached out for her bowl. Meg obviously aware of the situation broke out in laughter, and the whole table turned to look at her whilst I ate Liv's cake. The chocolate sponge melted in my mouth and I kept finding myself going back for more and more. "What?" Liv asked everyone. "What?" Liv shouted, Meg burst into laughter as she realized that I had eaten all of Liv's cake. Liv turned to me and her eyes widened when she realized what I had done. "Hey there…" I began; it was tough holding back my laughter. "Would you care to enlighten me with the details of my cake's whereabouts?" She asked. "Well I didn't transfer from erudite but I'm guessing it had just made its way down my esophagus and it could be on its way to my stomach." I laughed. "Hahahaha! No. You owe me a piece of cake, and I'd like it now." Liv replied. "Well if you insist, I shall try to regurgitate it for you, but bear in mind it might come up with my hamburger!" I giggled, and with my comment the whole table erupted into laughter, even Liv.

Luckily before I had to get Liv a new piece of cake we had to make our way back to training. "Listen up! You will now learn how to throw knives, watch four as he demonstrates the correct posture and technique." Six shouted. Four stood slightly to the right; he brought up his arm, bent his elbow and threw the knife with a lick of his wrist. Both the knives he just threw hit the center of the target. "Go get some knives and start practicing!" Four ordered. I went up to the table and grabbed two random knives and stood opposite a target. I stood slightly to the right and brought the knife up, but it felt so un-natural in my hands. I threw it, but the handle hit the target and the knife clattered on the floor. I tried again and again but it wouldn't work. I had given up; I wasn't going to get it on the target. I glanced round the room to see how everyone was doing; everyone had managed to hit their target at least once. Whilst I looked around I noticed two candor boys staring at me. Luke and Owen, they both had the same shade of chocolate brown hair but Owen had deep blue eyes whilst Luke had Green eyes, they were both quite tall and muscular, they didn't look very nice. As soon as they began whispering, I instantly wanted to know what they were whispering about. But it became rather obvious when Owen pointed at the knives that were on the floor and they burst into laughter. Heat rushed into my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing. "Them lot giving you trouble?" Meg asked me. "Not really, but I think there laughing at me. I haven't managed to hit the target once." I sighed. "Grip your knife loosely and bring it up above your head and flick your wrist when you throw it." She instructed. "Ok, here goes nothing." I grunted. I grabbed the knife gripping it loosely like Meg had told me, and reluctantly it felt a little more natural in my hand. Without thinking I flicked my wrist and sent the knife hurtling towards the target. The knife had stuck into the target and it wasn't in the center but it was closer than they got to the center. I turned to Owen and Luke, "Do you want to laugh now?" I yelled. And they both went back to throwing knives. I turned around with a smug smile and carried on practicing. I noticed four helping Liv, and she still couldn't hit the target. "Liv!" I yelled finally getting her attention. "Yeah?" She asked. "Your cake was very nice!" I smiled, this made her angry. "I still can't believe you ate my cake!" She screamed. "I bet you can't hit the target now…" I challenged. She just glared at me and flung the knife at the target. It was dead in the center. "Your welcome." I smiled. "Oh…. Now I get it… You made me angry so I could use it to fuel my throw." She babbled. "You don't say!" I gasped sarcastically. "Well done Tash and Liv. But what's this about cake?" Four asked quizzically. "I stole Liv's cake and ate all of it, I then returned her empty bowl to her and she went ballistic!" I laughed. "Never take a girl's cake. Trust me I know." He said nodding towards six. And the three of us burst into laughter.

"Training's over!" Six yelled. Finally. I let out a small sigh and walked beside Shannon. "Let's go get some food." She said. We all nodded our heads and walked over to the cafeteria. I sat down at our usual table with my cake and pasta. I began to eat my pasta whilst the whole table stared at me with grins on their faces. "Can I help you?" I asked. They all laughed. "Did I miss something?" I questioned them. I looked around the table to see Liv shoveling cake into her face. I laughed, "Ohhh… I get it." I laughed . "No, you don't!" Liv mumbled. "Guess where she got the cake from." Shannon hinted. "Wait. That isn't my cake is it?" I asked. "Mhmmm-hmmm" Liv nodded. "I wish I could shoot that cake right out of your hands." I whined. "Well you probably couldn't." She challenged me. "Oh it is on!" I smiled. We all got up and made our way to the training room.

"Well, seeing as I ate the cake we will be using a muffin." Liv announced. She stood with her back to the target and balanced the muffin on her head. I loaded a gun with plastic bullets-just in case-and walked over to Shannon, Alice and Meg. "Careful you don't miss!" Meg teased. "I won't!" I smirked. I took a deep breath and held the gun out in front of me. Inhale. Shoot. Exhale. The muffin bounced off Livs head as Alice, Shannon and Meg cheered for me. "What do you think you are doing?" A voice yelled. We all stopped dead in our tracks and turned around to find a tall muscular man with short hair and many piercings glaring at us all. "Well, if you really want to know we had a bet that Tasha couldn't shoot a muffin off my head, but she did and here we are now." Liv explained. "Shut it candor! What gives you any reason to be down here in the first place?" He sneered. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Alice asked a little to bitterly. "I am Eric. And watch your tone when you speak to me!" He spat. Alice glared at him, this made Eric angrier. He bought back his hand and brought it across her check and the sound crackled through the room. Alice now had a red hand print across her face and she looked hurt. I took the gun and pressed it to his back. "What makes you think you can treat a girl like that? Hey? You use violence to mask your cowardice!" I spat. This infuriated Eric and he turned around and punched me in the jaw. I wasn't expecting this but anger boiled inside me and I found myself kneeing him in the gut. He toppled to the floor yelling something along the lines of "Back up-Help-Calmed down-Hurry-serum!" I smiled. He was asking for help. I turned around and found a man in all black holding something close enough for me to see. It was a syringe full of a strange liquid of some sort. And it was being injected into me! Oh crap!

The edges of my vision went black and I crumpled to the floor. My eyes fluttered open and I was in a hospital bed. I was all alone in a white hospital room and I just wanted to go. I felt sorry for this room. It was painted a bleak white and the walls were plain and there was no sign of any color in this entire room. I felt happy and I skipped out my room. One of the nurses noticed me and began to explain what had happened. "Eric injected you with a large amount of peace serum causing you to black out. You are free to go at your own will." I skipped out of the hospital and into the pit. I was so happy! I needed to find my friends and let them know how much I love them. I skipped right into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I laughed. "It's okay." Six mumbled. "Ohhh…. Hello six. Wait. Why am I saying a number…" I giggled. "Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. "I could never be better! I am so alive. Ohmigosh! Do you know where Meg is? Oh-oh_oh wait! Will you come and pick dandelions with me. You get to make the first wish~." I giggled. "No." Six told me. "But why? I like making wishes! Oh I wish Meg were here she's so nice. Sometimes you can be scary. Scary people can scare people you know?" I giggled. "Have you been given the peace serum?" Six asked. "Phhhttttt. Peace serum! Why would someone need peace serum when everybody is so kind and happy! I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!" I yelled, this earned me a few odd looks, I just stuck my tongue out at them. "You're coming with me." Six stated. "Nooo, I'm going to find Meg!" I smiled. Six grabbed my arm and began pulling down the pit. "Meg! If you can hear me help! Six won't let me see you! Owwww!" I yelled as six poked me. I saw a figure emerging from the cafeteria, Meg! "Meg! Will you come picking dandelions with me? Let's go find some flowers! I like flowers, they smell nice. " I Yelled. "What's up with you?" She asked. "She's had peace serum, too much of it." Six told her. "Where are we going? Are we going to find a rainbow?" I gasped. "Were you taking her?" Meg asked. "I'm going to lock her in my apartment until she has calmed down." Six told her. "Your going to lock me up! That's mean! Why don't you be nice and we can be friends and maybe even besties!" I giggled. But before I got a reply I was being pulled into an apartment.

"Tris? Why are you with Tasha?" Four asked as he came through the front door. "Take a look at her." Six replied. I sat there plaiting Six's hair and giggling. "Peace serum?" Four asked. "Yup." sixreplied. "Wait so your name is really Tris?" I asked."Yes. Don't tell anyone though." She told me. "Why not Trissy poo!?" I giggled. "Right, never call me that again and how much peace serum did they give you?" She yelled. "You are angry, and scary. It's not nice when people are scary!" I said. "Four will you watch her whilst I go to the bathroom?" Tris asked. "Yeah." Four sighed. He plopped down on the sofa next to me. "Can I have a glass of water?" I asked. "Yeah." Four replied getting up and walking over to the sink. I got up and ran for the door, surprisingly it was unlocked. I grasped the handle and flung myself out the door. I ran down the hall and into the pit. I could hear Four calling my name from behind me. "I am freeee!" I yelled and ran into the dorm. "Can I have a piggy back?" I asked Meg. "Yeah… You don't seem calm, did Six let you go?" She asked as I climbed up onto her back. "Your hair looks like caramel. Yummy yummy caramel. I wonder what it taste like?" I wondered. "What?" Meg asked startled. Mmmmm caramel, without thinking I licked her head. "Ewww! Get off of me!" She yelled. "I'm bringing you back to Six!" She said. Meg lunged for me but I sprang up onto my bunk. I pulled the blanket over me and popped out my head. "I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away!" I sang swaying from side to side.

With a thud I fell from my bunk and hit the floor. I sat up and all the transfers were staring at me. Owen and Luke were laughing. "Were you never told that staring it rude?" I giggled. "Anyway don't laugh I could of hurt myself!" I said. Then the doors swung open. "Has anyone seen Tasha?" Four asked. "He found me! Oh poo…" I muttered. I curled up into a ball and covered myself with my blanket. "Is that-Tasha come with me and we'll get you sorted out." Four said. "Nooooooo. Nonononononooo. I want to stay here. And play." I whined. I got up and made my way through the door. When we got back to the apartment Tris was waiting for us. "Where have you been?" She asked me. "On an adventure!" I smiled. "Lock the door." She ordered four. And as he did I sat down on the sofa. "Can we have a party?" I asked. "No." Tris replied. "Can we go find a rainbow?" I asked. "No." Tris replied. "I'm bored." I moaned. "Well you can tell me about yourself." Tris suggested. "Well I'm a girl and I'm 16 and currently going through dauntless initiation." I told her. "No, I mean like what your family is like and interesting things about yourself." She said. "Well I lived with my mom and my sister in amity, I had had an auntie in Candor and some cousins, but I've never met them. My best friend had always been Meg, and we grew up together. She was the best friend I could ever have. She helped me when my dad died and now she's more like family. " I told her. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad, do you know your cousins names?" She asked. "One of them was called Christina I think." I sighed. Tris just stiffened. "Natasha." She said. "How do you know my real name?" I asked. "Christina said she had a cousin called Natasha and a younger one called Anya they were both from Amity. Your cousin is here, Christina is training the dauntless born." She smiled.

After Tris let me leave she gave me Christina's apartment number and I ran straight there. I knocked frantically and waited until a man answered the door. "Oh sorry, is Christina there?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll go get her." He said. Christina came to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Erm I was talking to Tris and she told me you had cousins in Amity, one called Natasha and another called Anya. I'm your cousin." I explained to her. "You're Natasha?" She asked. I nodded my head. I was soon pulled into a bone crushing hug. "I thought I had left my family behind, I didn't have any family here. But now I have you." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. And made my way back to the dorm.

I got a couple of stares as I walked to my bunk and that's when I realized what exactly I had done whilst on peace serum. The thought made me cringe. I buried myself under my covers and let myself slowly be claimed by the darkness around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx Megan for my ideas x Hope u like it! (That is mahogany) = especially for you **

**Thx for reading please review :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up early, and went for a shower before there was a long queue to use it. After showering I dressed myself in a black tank top, leather skinny jeans and my high tops. I made my way to the cafeteria and grabbed a muffin and sat down alone on a table. "Why are you sitting on your own?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to face Christina. "Because my friends are still in the dorm…" I said. "Come sit with us!" Christina smiled taking me by the wrist and dragging me to a table where she and her friends were sitting. I sat down next to Christina, "This is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tr-Six, Four and WiIl." She introduced me to her friends. "Don't worry I know that Tris is Six's real name." I smiled. "Oh thank god! Oh and guys this is my cousin Tasha." Christina added in. "So, what do you think of your instructors?" Uriah teased. They all looked at me. "Well I think they are cool and… good at instructing." I smiled. "I object, I am more than cool." Four butted in. "Well I am sort of new here, so I don't really know you…" I pointed out. "Good point." Four sighed. I ate the rest of my muffin and watched Zeke and Uriah argue about who is better at paintball. I stifled out a laugh and saw Meg and Liv had just come in. They spotted me and looked confused. "How come your sitting with your instructors?" Liv asked. "Because one of them happens to be my cousin. Guys this is Christina. " I smiled. "Ohhh are these your friends? Sit down." Christina beamed. And Meg sat down next to me and Liv sat down next to Meg. "So what is my cousin like?" Christina smiled mischievously. "Well when she isn't trying to lick your hair or pretend to fly and fall off her bunk she can seem normal. But believe me she isn't. And she does some weird things on peace serum; I have had to cope with it since we were toddlers." Meg laughed and then the whole table joined in, all but me. I flushed a deep shade of red; my face was redder than my old amity clothes. "I can't believe you did that! Why didn't you tell me four?" Tris laughed. "Well for starters I was only there when she had just fallen off her bunk, and I completely lost her in the pit." He grinned. "Guys technically that wasn't me, it was the peace serum." I informed. "Yeah right, I bet you've always secretly wanted to lick Meg's hair." Liv giggled.<p>

After Breakfast we all headed to the training room. "This morning you will be assessed on the skills you learnt yesterday, we will then begin to learn the simple stages of self defense for the rest of the day. And over the next few days you will have to fight each other." Four shouted, it was strange how different his personality was outside the training room. I guess that is what makes him such a good instructor though. Whilst Four was talking Tris handed us all a set of knives. We all waited patiently until our go. I noticed that Owen and Luke were holding back laughter every time someone missed the board; I secretly hoped one of them would miss the board. "Tasha" Tris called out. I made my way to the target, I brought my arm above my head and threw the knife being careful not to loosen my grip on it too much, otherwise it would fall out of my hands. When it hit the board it wasn't far from the middle. I finally released the breath I didn't realize I was even holding. I sat back down with Alice, Liv and Shannon as I watched Meg hit dead center. We all sat there in a daze of amazement as she joined us again. "What?" She asked and we all snapped out of the daze. "Well done." I congratulated her. "Thanks. You know Christina is really nice, I wish my cousins were like her." She said. "Yeah, I know." I smiled. Next Liv was called up; she got closer to the center than I had. I congratulated her when she sat back down. Alice and Shannon both hit the target but were close to the outer layer.

After being handed a gun I shot dead center on the target. "Boom!" I cheered and ran back to Meg. Meg got near the center and I was glad that she did, because if Owen and Luke would of laughed at her I don't know what I would of done, but I can guarantee that it would end up with one of them in hospital. Liv shot closer to the center than Meg, training was going well so far. Alice hit nearer to the center than she did last time, and when she came back she perked up slightly. Shannon hit the dead center, and when she did Alice shouted "That's my girl!" This got her a few glares from a couple of candor transfers, George and Kayla. Luckily she got the message and sat down. "Right, you can all go to lunch now." We all made our way out of the door towards the cafeteria. "I forgot my jacket!" Liv shouted running back into the room. "Eewwwwww!" She screamed as she stumbled out of the room. "What?" Meg asked. "I walked in on them sucking each other's face off, I didn't even know that they were together!" Liv cringed. Everyone burst into laughter, except me. "Oh and I guess you knew and all!" Meg giggled. "Well I was stuck in their apartment for hours… So you know! I figured it out!" I laughed. "So you know where they live?" Alice grinned. "Yeah." I replied wearily. "Shall we get some payback… For waking us up with a paintball war?" She Smirked. And everyone agreed to join in.

Instead of going to the cafeteria I lead the way to their apartment. On the way Liv bribed Uriah into letting her borrow 5 loaded paintball guns. "Well we can shoot them with paintballs when they are on their way to their apartment, then set up some pranks in their apartment." We got to their door and it was locked. "Oh, I guess we forgot about that…" I sighed. "Maybe Christina will have a spare key?" Megan wondered. "why would she give some transfers the key to Six and Four's apartment?" Shannon asked. "Well Tasha is her cousin, and we could tell her we are getting revenge, Christina looks like she's up for a laugh." Liv pointed out. Before she could even finish I made my way to her apartment and banged on her door. "Christina! Christina I need your help It's…" I began but before I could finish off my sentence she opened the door. "What is it?" She asked looking worried. "Well, me and my friends decided to get revenge on Four and Tris, do you happen to have a spare key to her apartment?" I asked. "I have such a cool cousin, and yeah, just slip it under my when door you're done with it." She smiled handing me a key. And I ran back down the hall to Tris and Four's apartment, when we got in Alice's eyes when wide. "Right, I see washing up liquid. I want one of you guys to open up the toilet and pour it in, someone can try to find some flour and put it in the shower, hairdryer or anything like that. Whilst I'll look for some food colouring which we can put in their Owens shampoo when we get back to the dorm, I saw him laughing at you yesterday Tasha. And it never goes un-noticed!" Alice grinned. Meg grabbed the washing up liquid and started pouring it in the toilet whilst I put flour in their shower. Alice and Shannon looked for the food colouring whilst Liv kept watch. When we had finished in the apartment we ran up to Christina's apartment and slipped the key under her door and made our way to the cafeteria. I popped my head round the corner and located our targets, Tris and Four sat at a table with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will in the far left corner. We all charged in and began to shoot them, surprisingly everyone in the cafeteria just made way for us as we shot paintballs at Tris and Four. Maybe something similar to this happens every now and then, oh I do love dauntless life. Tris sprang up out of her seat and pulled out two paintball guns from under the table. She handed one to four and they both chased us into the pit, there we carried on with our paintball fight and soon everyone was covered in paint. "Uriah, why did you set us up?" Liv shouted. "Well you don't think I was going to let you shoot paintballs at my friends without giving them a little bit warning." He sniggered. "And to think I gave you my muffin!" Liv shouted. "Right let's get back to training!" Four shouted. And we all dumped our guns with Uriah and ran to the training room.

Tris taught us a few kicks and punches and we were made to practice them on our punching bags until the end of training which went by quickly. So after we all decided to wander the pit. As we made our way through the crowds of people we came across a tattoo parlor. "Hey, guys can you wait for me I think I want a tattoo?" I asked. "Yeah! Oh and I'm getting one too." Liv squealed. "Me three!" Meg grinned. And we all made our way into the shop. I chose to have a small arrow on the inside of my wrist because 'An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus and keep aiming. ' It took around half an hour for it to be done and it stung a lot. Liv chose to have a trail of stars from the side of her wrist to the side of her hand. And Meg chose to have a dove on her wrist. When my tattoo was done Meg was already finished and we were all waiting for Liv. Liv's tattoo tock another 20 minutes before she came out then made our way round the rest of the pit.

When we got bored of wandering through the pit we went to see if our pranks had worked. We knocked on Tris and Four's apartment but no one answered. I ran up to Christina's apartment with everyone and when the door finally opened it wasn't Christina. "Oh hi T-Six." I grinned. "How come you're here?" I asked. "Well my shower was filled with flour, and the bathroom is flooded with bubbles after someone poured washing up liquid in it!" She began. "Oh yeah we forgot to warn you about that. Well as they say sweet revenge!" Liv Smirked. "Oh, ok you want to make this into a game? It is on, but no pranks during training." Tris announced. "Should we be scared?" Shannon asked. "Yes." Tris smiled closing the door in our faces. Alice was first to speak. "I found some green food dye in Six's apartment; shall we put it to good use?" Alice grinned.

We ran back to the dorms and into the bathroom, there were three bottles of shampoo. "Let's pour the food dye into one and hide the other bottles so we can use them." Meg smiled. Sweet revenge. I ran back to my bunk and put the two shampoo bottles in my trunk. I spotted George and Kayla with Talia (my arch rival from amity) "If I were you I wouldn't use the shampoo tonight." I hinted. Although I hated Taylor I didn't want to have anymore Haters. Because if I did who knows what they could all do to get back at me? "Why? Do you want me to have greasy hair or something?" Talia snapped. "As much as I'd love for you to have undeniably greasy hair, I would listen to my advice. Although it will be obvious who doesn't." I shot, and walked over to my bunk ready for bed. It took me a while to get to sleep but I heard a lot of whispering and people running around just before I did finally fall asleep.

My eyes fluttered open and a soaring pain was sent through my arms. My hands ached! OMG THEY WERE TIED TO MY BED FRAME! Oh Tris! All the other initiates exept me, Meg, Liv, Alice and Shannon. Oh crap we were going to be late. "Meg! Meeeeeeeg! Meeeeeeeeeeegggggggggg!" I screamed. "Mmmhh?" She mumbled. "Can you untie me? I am tied to my bed frame. Six must have come in here at night." I said. "I can't." She said. "I know you've just woken up but I AM TIED TO MY BEDRAME! AND WERE GOING TO BE LATE TO TRAINING!" I shouted. "No you don't understand I am tied to my bed frame too, I think we all are." She explained. "Oh great! We're the only ones in here so we are going to have to wait here till Six decides to come and help us!" I sighed. "Omg! Tasha can you come and untie me? Tasha!" Liv screamed, waking up Alice and Shannon. And the three of them finally realized we were all tied to the bed frame by our hands and were going to have to wait for Six to come and free us. "Well I'm going back to sleep." I yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer *I don't own divergent or any of the charaters, i only own Tasha, Meg, Alice, Shannon, Liv and the other initiates.***

* * *

><p>I was being shaken by the shoulders. "Tasha! Wakey wakey!" Tris cooed. "Tris! You tied me to my bed frame and I missed half of training!" I shouted wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Well I got you all a muffin, and you only missed out on the laps around the training room. So I guess you were lucky." She smiled handing me a muffin. "Wait did you just call her Tris?" Meg asked. "Yeah." I said. "Six is a nickname I use during initiation; you can all call me Tris, just not in training." Tris explained. We all nodded, and I quickly changed into some new clothes before I made my way to the training room eating my muffin.<p>

I walked straight into the training room door with a loud thud. "That is Mahogany!" Christina yelled holding back laughter. "Ok, it's only wood! I thought you were training the dauntless born?" I said. "Yeah I am, but we have decided to warm you up all together for now." She smiled. "Ok, what did I miss out on?" I asked. "Well Tris thought that you wouldn't want to do laps, so she pranked you so you'd miss out on them. Clever, huh?" Christina smiled wiggling her eyebrows. "Yeah, clever." I replied.

Sweaty looking dauntless born and transfers gathered round Christina, Four, Tris and Uriah waiting for their next task. "How come they didn't do laps?" A tall dark haired girl asked Uriah, pointing at us. "Elis isn't it a bit obvious, they were late." Uriah answered Elis. "Oh, and they aren't going to become factionless or anything?" Elis taunted. "No, but they won't be going anywhere without the supervision of an instructor." Tris smirked. "Any dauntless born are now going back to the training room with me and Uriah!" Christina yelled. And Christina and Uriah lead the Dauntless born out of the training room. "These are your organized fights. Eric is in charge of the fights, so it is most likely that you will be fighting until one of you is unconscious." Four said turning over an old chalk board:

Talia vs. Liv

Owen vs. Meg

Luke vs. Tasha

Alice vs. Shannon

George vs. Adam

Jay vs. Alex

Once we had all seen our pairings Eric burst through the door "Look who we have here… My favorite group of initiates." Eric spat, glaring at me, Meg, Liv, Alice and Shannon. "What. You know them?" Tris asked. "Yes, I was the one that had to give her peace serum. She was intent on attacking me." Eric smirked. "So what you're saying is that you couldn't take on an initiate, anyway there must have been something that you did to provoke her." Four started. "He slapped Alice and would probably have beaten her up. I just held a gun to his head and he flipped, he attacked me first but I kneed him in his gut which sent him sprawling on the floor. And that's when he got someone to inject me with peace serum, too much of it." I scowled. "I didn't come here to apologize; I came here to see you fight. And I want to see you fight first." Eric sneered pointing at me. I brushed past Tris and she whispered "Be brave." Into my ear as I made my way into the ring.

Me and Luke circled each other for a while before Eric yelled "Hurry up I'm getting bored!" This was when Luke decided to throw a sloppy punch at me, I was quick on my feet and quickly dodged it and hit him in the stomach whilst he wasn't protecting it. When he fell to the floor I realized that his hair was tinted green, he had used the shampoo. "I see you dyed your hair!" I laughed kicking him in the side. Unexpectedly he sprang up from the floor, he had recovered quickly. I needed to act quicker, and just as I thought about my next move he threw a fierce punch to my left cheek. I automatically put my hand to my cheek, it came back soaked in blood. I sent a quick kick to his face and he edged to the corner of the ring as I slowly closed in on him. I reputedly hit Luke's head and he finally had gone cold. "That's enough. You have only proved that you were a coward. Now go." Eric spat. "What? How was that cowardly?" I argued. "You showed no mercy, you wouldn't let him put up a fight for his own consciousness!" Eric taunted. "What will convince you that I'm not coward? At least I wasn't the one that had to inject peace serum into a girl because 'Someone' didn't want to fight her! That was real cowardice!" I screamed. "The chasm, you will dangle over it for 3 minutes. That is what you have earned yourself talking to a Dauntless leader like that." He smirked. "Eric, you have no right to do that they are our initiates not yours!" Tris began. "I'm a leader her I can do what I want." He sneered.

I followed Eric to the chasm. "Step over." He spat. I swung my legs over the barrier, hoping it would support my body weight. "Hold onto the bars and dangle your legs over the edge!" Eric barked. All the initiates stared at me. What had I gotten myself into? "You aren't seriously going to make her do that?" Meg gasped. Eric pulled out a knife and pressed it to her neck, "If you at any point quit, you know what will happen." He spat. Four glanced at me before mouthing 'be careful'. My hands gripped the barrier and I let my legs fall off the edge. "Three minutes has begun." Eric smiled. My hands felt like they could slip any second now, my weight was dragging me down. I found it difficult to hold myself on the barrier. I couldn't slip or quit because Meg would pay the price. The splash of the water brushed against my ankles and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. Every part of my body was screaming don't look down, don't look down! But I couldn't help myself, I glanced down and saw my body crumpled in the rocks. No! That wasn't going to be me. "The tree minutes have got to be up by now." I murmured, I felt like if I spoke any louder my hands would lose their grip on the barrier. "Oh they are, it's just that this is very amusing." Eric laughed. "Take the knife from Meg's throat, and please can someone help me up?" I asked letting out a small whimper. Just as Tris went to help me up Eric told everyone that I had to get up myself, and that no one was allowed to help me.

I pulled myself up gently, knowing that one wrong move could send me falling to my deaths. I was nearly there I just needed to pull up my leg. I was finally in a standing position as I hauled myself over the barrier. Meg and Tris both helped me up and I swear I saw a tear escape Tris' eye. "It's ok now." She mumbled. I wondered whether something similar to this had happened in her initiation. Christina turned the corner and was startled to find us all here. "What did you do?" She shouted at Eric, glancing from me to Tris to Meg then Four. "He made me hang over the chasm to prove I wasn't a coward, and I did. At least you can't call me a coward now." I explained to Christina. "You did what? She's my cousin and the only family I have. She could have died! " She screamed slapping Eric. The noise crackled from wall to wall. "I really don't like you lot. And considering I'm a dauntless leader I'd stay out of my way or else there will be much more you will lose!" Eric threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

We all made our back to the training room in silence. Meg held my hand all the way to there. Before anyone carried on fighting Luke was taken awake to the infirmary by Owen who happened to have the same tinted green hair as Luke. I was glad that he had found the shampoo. Owen noticed my gaze. "What are you staring at Amity?" He spat. "Oh, I was just looking at how your hair is a tinted green colour. And by the way, I don't know anything about how it happened."I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Alice and Shannon." Four called. And they both made their way into the ring. They both exchanged glances; they might have had something planned. Both of them circled each other and Shannon mad the first move, she went to kick Alice. Alice caught her foot and gave Shannon time to brace herself for the fall; Shannon made no attempt to break free and fell to the floor and lay very still. As Four announced Alice's victory Shannon's eyes fluttered open and Alice went to help her up. Shannon refused to go to the infirmary and sat herself down next to Alice. Just as George and Adam got into the ring I was called out by Tris. I followed her outside the room and into a hallway. "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" She questioned me. "I'm fine." I responded. "Are you sure? Is there anything you need or want? An early lunch, a break, the day off?" She suggested. "No, really I'm fine. You know earlier, when we were in the chasm, you looked a bit emotional did something similar to this happen last year?" I asked. "Yeah, someone actually jumped, Al. And last year Christina was left to dangle over the Chasm too. Eric is a sick person." She told me before pulling me into a hug.

Together we walked back into the training room, to see that George had won the fight. I quickly made my way back to Meg. "Turns out that Shannon and Alice had planned that." Meg exclaimed. "I knew that they'd planned something." I smiled. Meg was called up just as Owen had come back; he came through the door with his hands in his pockets. And they both made their way to the ring. As they began to fight Owen threw some sloppy punches that Meg easily blocked before kicking him to the floor. Just before Meg got another punch in Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. He slit Meg's forehead and with a swift movement stabbed her. Luckily four had noticed this and grabbed Owen and threw him across the room. "Your disqualified, leave the training room and you won't come back until it is sure Meg is okay." Four spat. Tris and I helped Meg to her feet and we both walked her to the infirmary. Just as we walked through the entrance to the infirmary Meg collapsed. Probably due to blood she loss. Nurses ran to where she was on the floor and bought her to a hospital bed, where she was stitched up. She hadn't woken up yet after about an hour, and me and Tris made our way back to the training room. When we walked into the training room it was empty. "Oh, they must have gone to lunch." Tris said, and we made our way to the cafeteria.

I noticed that Shannon, Alice and Liv were both sat with Four, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene and Lynn. "Err… Guys?" I asked. "Do you remember your punishment for being late?" Uriah laughed. "Yeah, I dint know we were taking it seriously though…" I began, finding an empty seat next to Christina. "We aren't, were using it as an excuse to hang out with you." Uriah added. "And make sure Eric doesn't do anything." Christina said wearily. "What's with Eric, why are you all so cautious of him?" I asked, immediately regretting my question. "He's dangerous; apparently he's been seen going to erudite headquarters to have meetings with Janine." Four explained. "What's so bad with that?" Alice asked. "Janine wants to wipe out all Divergents, and when someone talks about wiping people out it can never be good. And Eric has been visiting erudite far too much for it to be just for business, Eric and Janine could be working together for what they both love the most. Control. Divergents are easily spotted when they go through their fear landscape. So many people in Dauntless could be exposed. Divergence could cost you your life here." Tris told us all. Eric already hated me. What if he found out I was Divergent. He and Janine would kill me. And the next stage of training was going through our fear landscape. I felt the blood rush from my face, and I knew that I was going pale. "Sorry." I blurted before running out of the cafeteria, leaving the whole table speechless.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the infirmary. I walked over to the desk and a lady greeted me, "How can I help you?" God, it was as if she belonged in Amity, a smile crept up her face as she waited for my response. "I'm looking for my friend, Meg. It's urgent." I half whispered, I was scared that if I spoke any louder I would erupt into tears. "Ok, she's in room 6, at the end of the corridor turn left and look for her number."She smiled, people this friendly scared me. And I ran down the corridor into room 6. Meg sat up against the bed, asleep. But as soon as the door closed her eyes fluttered open. "Hey" she smiled. "I need to talk to you about something important." I murmured just loud enough for her to hear. "Okay." She nodded. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "We might not be so safe here," I began, as Meg let out a small gasp. "Eric is working with Janine, and Janine wants to eliminate the Divergent race. But the next stages of training is going through our fear landscapes, and according to Tris Divergents are easily spotted when people go through their fear landscape. What if Eric finds out? We could be killed!" I said in between sobs. Meg tensed. "How would he find out?" She asked trying to cheer me up. "Well he could suspect us and get Erudite to hack into the Dauntless files. If either of us shows our divergence in our fear landscapes, we are done for." I whispered.

We both sat there in silence when the door burst open. Christina. "I thought you'd be here." She chuckled. "What's the matter? We can protect you from Eric. You shouldn't be upset about it." She told me pulling me into a hug. "It's not that." I replied. "What is it then?" Christina asked. I glanced towards Meg, who nodded. I could trust Christina, she was my cousin. "If I tell you what is wrong you have to swear you won't tell anyone," I mumbled as Christina swore to secrecy. "I'm Divergent. And so is Meg." I whispered. Christina took my hand and pulled me out of the room, out of the infirmary into the pit. She swore to secrecy! Why, she wouldn't hand me in would she? "Meet me at the train tracks in 5 minutes, don't tell anyone where you are going and don't bring anyone." Christina whispered before running down the pit.

The cold air nipped at my skin as I stood against a wall waiting for Christina. I hope she wouldn't take forever because I was getting colder by the minute. Just as I thought I was getting frost bite 3 shadowy figures emerged from the dauntless compound. I thought Christina told me not to bring anyone, so why would she bring anyone? As she approached me it was clear who she had brought with her, Four and Tris. "I'll explain everything on the train." She yelled over the loud screeches of the train. We all ran alongside one of the carts and hauled ourselves in. "I had to tell Tris and Four, but don't worry you can trust them they are divergent too." Christina explained.

After Tris explained to me what being divergent meant she told me that she would find the time to explain it to Meg soon. Tris promised me that she would help me get through initiation before she told me to go get some rest because we were visiting the fence tomorrow. And we all jumped off the train as we got to Dauntless headquarters, and went our separate ways.

When I walked into the dorm Alice, Liv and Shannon both rushed up to me. "Where have you been, nobody had seen you since lunch! We were begging to think you had jumped." Liv said pulling me into a hug. "I was in the infirmary waiting for Meg to wake up." I lied. "You'll be glad to know I didn't end up in there, I won my fight. Oh and I can kick some ass!" Liv smirked. And Alice and Shannon both squished me into a group hug. I was glad my friends cared that much. "Tris came and told me that we are visiting the fence tomorrow, so I think I'll go for a shower and then go to sleep." I told Liv, Alice and Shannon.

After a long warm shower I stared up to the ceiling until I was claimed by the darkness around me.

_I opened my eyes and I was back in amity, in my home. I would of felt completely normal, but that was before the screaming started. I ran down the stairs to where the source of noise was coming from and opened the door to the living room. There stood my mom in tears with her back to me, and behind her stood Anya. The screaming carried on as my mother came down with her hand and Anya was struck by it. "Nooooo!" I screamed. But none of them even realized that I was here. And it carried on. It carried on and I couldn't do anything about it. I curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out as I heard my sister pleading for mercy. "This is for your own good" My mother shouted. "You must learn, how to become a true Amity. One that is loyal to her faction, unlike your sister." She screamed. _

I sat bolt upright and realized that it was just a dream. It was just a dream. I looked at my watch as it read 7:10. We had to meet at the train tracks at 8:00, I think I had enough time to get changed and visit Meg. Maybe she would be allowed to come to the fence. With the thought still running through my mind I got up and quickly changed into my clothes. Before leaving to go get Meg I grabbed a fresh change of clothes for her, if she was allowed to leave she would need some fresh clothes to put on.

I ran all the way to the infirmary and into Meg's room. "Wakey, wakey!" I yelled, and her eyes fluttered open. "Hi" She whispered. "Morning, didn't the doctors say you were allowed to leave today?" I replied. "Yeah, but I might need a new change of clothes." Meg groaned. "Already sorted!" I chuckled throwing some clothes at her.

Meg was all ready to go, and we both walked together out of the infirmary. I looked at my watch and it was 7:55. "Were going to be late! Let's quickly grab a muffin and run to the train tracks!" I yelled as we both ran into the cafeteria grabbing a muffin and ran out of the dauntless compound. When we got to the train tracks everyone had already arrived, as the train came we all hauled ourselves on. I ate my muffin and stared out the door at the endless Amity meadows we passed, and the one stream that cut through them, hidden by many trees and bushes.

**-Flashback-**

**_It was a hot summer's day and me and Meg sat in a tree staring out at the open meadow. All of a sudden there was shouting and laughter coming from behind the trees. "Who could that be?" Meg wondered out loud and we both jumped out of the tree and ran over to where all the noise was coming from. We both stared in amazement at the Dauntless who played in the stream hidden by layers of trees and bushes. Why were the dauntless children playing here? "Hey, look two Amity girls!" A tall willowy ginger girl shouted. "Oh, sorry we were just going!" I shouted. "Wait. We're in your compound. So you don't have to leave, why don't you join us?" She asked. "Okay." I smiled and me and Meg began splashing around in the stream. "I'm Brooke." The girl said as I splashed her. "I'm Tasha and this is Meg." I introduced myself and Meg. _**

**_We sent the rest of the afternoon playing in the stream with Brooke and her Dauntless friends until it got dark, and we had to go. I had agreed to meet them here with Meg tomorrow again and we spent the rest of the summer seeing each other_**

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

That was the time we had encountered Dauntless, and it was a memory I would never forget.

We got off the Train and walked around the fence as Tris and Four explained what the guards did. I was staring into space when I saw a young Amity girl not much younger than myself run past us. I recognized her though, it was Anya. "I'll be back in a second." I yelled running after the figure. "Where are you going?" Four yelled. "Erm… I really need to pee. I know my way around I'll find you!" I yelled. But he sent Tris with me. She caught up with me easily. "Where are you actually going?" She asked. "My sister, she's there." I pointed to the red and yellow figure as we got closer to her.

We got closer and she was sat at the edge of a meadow crying. "Anya?" I asked, and she turned around. "Natasha? What are you doing here?" She asked in between sobs. "We were just being told, about guard jobs at the fence. Why are you crying?" I asked pulling her into a hug. "Mum, she won't talk to me. She hasn't spoken to me since you left." Anya cried. "It's ok. You don't need her you can look after yourself, you are strong enough, you are brave enough," I mumbled into her hair. "I really have to go now, why don't you come and see me on visiting day?" I said getting to my feet. "I don't know how to get onto a moving train though." Anya frowned. "Practice then, and soon enough you could come and join me in dauntless. Be brave!" I told her as I walked back to the fence with Tris. ****

* * *

><p>Thx everyone who reviewed, plz let me know what you think of this chapter,<p>

-T


	6. Chapter 6

When I got back to the fence, Four went on about how the bottom 5 initiates will go on to be dauntless guards. After that we all walked back to the train tracks. Waiting in silence as the train arrived.

I hauled myself onto the train and sat down against the wall. I was lost in thought, how could my mom do this to Anya? Why? She was only a year younger than me, but that doesn't mean she has to spend what might be her last year in amity without a mother. How dare she. "Tasha? You alright?" Meg asked. "Yup." I replied. "Look, I knew you weren't going to the loo. But why did you suddenly leave?" She asked. I took a deep breath, "Well I was worried how my mom would cope with me leaving Amity. And-And, it's been bothering me for a while now. But when we were at the fence, I saw Anya running past us, she looked upset. I hoped it wasn't her, but the way her blonde ringlets bounced as she ran, I knew it was her. I just had to check that my mom hadn't tuned out on her, that things were all right. But they weren't." I told them, holding back the tears that were building in the back of my eyes. Alice, Shannon and Liv all looked at me with awe. "I'm sorry to hear that." Liv gasped. "Don't be, it's not your fault." I told her. I didn't get why people always apologized for things they could never be sorry for. We all spent the rest of the journey in silence.

When we returned to the training room Tris flipped over the blackboard to reveal the fights:

Alex **vs.** Talia

George **vs.** Owen

Luke **vs.** Shannon

Liv **vs**. Jay

Meg **vs.** Adam

Alice **vs.** Tasha

Oh god. I was going to have to fight Alice. I watched as the fights carried on hoping that somehow I could wriggle my way out of fighting Alice. I dint want to hurt her and I don't think she wanted to hurt me. What if she didn't want to be my friend after the fight… "Alice vs. Tasha" Four yelled. Oh god.

As I made my way to the ring I felt my body tense, and when I looked into Alice's eyes I finally realized one thing. I was going to have to fight her.

Before I had chance to react I got a punch hard to my jaw and my vision slowly went black around me…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll make the next chapter longer but at the moment I have been busy. Hope you like it. ;) Let me know what you think -T <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open and I was lying on a white hospital bed, in a bleak white room. The infirmary. What was I doing here? And with that thought my memory returned to me. The panic that filled my head as I finally walked into the ring, I didn't want to fight Alice. But that one punch, I wasn't ready yet and it sent me sprawling onto the floor where I remember crying out in pain before the black spots at the edges of my vision closed in on my sight. A doctor walked in. "Your awake then," He said "I'll have to do some checks on you before I can send you back." And before I could object he shone a bright light in both my eyes. "You are free to go back to training." He exclaimed and left the room.

When I left the infirmary I didn't go straight to training. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed two muffins. I ate one of them before I even arrived to the training room. How long had it been since I had eaten, because boy I was hungry. I walked through the doors and saw Owen vs. Alice in the ring. I made my way to Meg, hoping not to draw that much attention to myself. "Here," I said handing her a muffin. "Where are Liv and Shannon?" I asked. "Infirmary." Meg replied. "Since when?" I asked curiously. "Since an hour ago, you've been out since yesterday afternoon. I was getting worried you weren't going to wake up." Meg smiled. "But I did." I grinned, pulling her into a hug.

After 20 minutes passed by Alice had won the fight. I don't know where this hidden talent had come from. And as soon as Owen was taken to the infirmary we were dismissed to lunch. It was kind of lonely as me Meg and Alice sat at our usual table. But our comfortable silence was soon ended, by Elis. "Um… Guys can I sit with you cuz Brooke is in the infirmary. Those damn fights." Elis muttered. When no one answered her I spoke up. "Yeah sure." And with a sigh she sat down next to me. "Well you probably already know but I'm Elis. You are?" She asked. "I'm Tasha." I smiled. "Wait a second, Tasha rings a bell… Wait! Tasha as in first jumper Tasha." Elis laughed. "The one and only." I grinned. I felt a small tap on the shoulder. When I turned around to see who it was I was pulled into a hug by Christina. "Oh thank god. Finally you're awake. I thought I wouldn't have anyone to go to Zeke's party with! " Christina smiled. "What?" I questioned. "Zeke is having a party later, and you have got to come with me! It will take your mind of things! We are going to get you a new dress and a makeover!" Christina giggled, pulling me from my seat. "Wait. Meg and Alice come too." I begged, if I had to buy a new dress and have a makeover, so did they. Christina nodded and I grabbed Meg's hand. "Erm… I'm not really in the mood." Alice said and walked out.

Tris gave all the initiates the rest of the day off, as we had finished all the fights already. So Christina made me and Meg buy a pair of black dresses. Christina took us to her apartment, and placed Meg on a chair, ready to do her hair and makeup. Before Christina could start Will walked in. "Hi." He said. "Hi." Christina smiled running up to him and planting a small kiss on his lips before returning to Meg. "So, Will and you…" I giggled. "Isn't it a bit obvious… We share an apartment." Christina smirked.

It took another hour before Christina was done with Meg, and when she was she put Meg under strict orders not to touch her makeup or her hair. Meg looked beautiful, Christina had put her hair up into a bun on top of her head and given her Smokey eyes with a dull red lipstick. She then began to work on me, it took forever. And I meant it, but it was worth it because when I was done my messy blonde hair had been curled and my makeup. I didn't know how to describe it, but it just looked great.

Me and Meg both got into our dresses. "I'll be right back!" I shouted, pulling Meg out Christina's apartment. "Be back soon! And no messing up your make up or hair!" Christina yelled. I ran down the corridor to the dorms. "Do you know where the dauntless born dorm is?" I asked a passing dauntless. "Yep, next left." He said, before I ran where the dorms were supposed to be. I barged in. All eyes in the room turned to me. God this was awkward. "Has anyone seen… Elis?" I asked avoiding their gaze. "Yeh," A tall boy with shaggy dark brown hair said. "She's in the training room…" He continued. "Thanks…" I began. "Thanks Shane." He stated. Me and Meg walked over to the training room and walked in. "Elis… " Meg shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry were you expecting Elis." Owen said emerging from the shadows. "We are leaving." I said grabbing Meg's wrist and marching over to the door. But before either of us reached the door Owen was in front of us again. "Do you mind. My cousin is expecting me." I said with a bored tone, shoving him out the way.

Before I even knew it he sent a punch to my jaw. Meg immediately sent one in return and they were circling each other ready for one another to make the first move. Owen lunged at Meg and pushed her to the ground. This was my signal to intervene. I punched Owen in the back of his head with all my might and watched as he crumpled to the floor. "What the hell?" A voice boomed.

And me and Meg both faced a confused Elis. "Well a boy called Shane told us you would be down here, but it turns out he set us up. And then Owen tried to fight us and… Well, you can see what we did. " I explained. "No, Shane didn't set you up. I always come down to the training room for extra practice, but I went to go see if Brooke had been let out of the infirmary. She had and I helped her back to the dorm. But what did you want me for?" Elis asked. "Well Christina invited me and Meg to Zeke's party, do you want to come?" I asked. "Sure." Elis smiled. And the three of us walked out the door. On our way back to Christina's apartment we noticed a figure that had been on our tail since we left the training room. And we all decided to walk a little faster. But this figure broke out into a run and then shortly after realizing so did we.

When we reached Christina's apartment we literally sprang through the door. "What was that about?" Will asked looking confused at our entrance. "Someone was following us." I stated. And with my statement three loud knocks sounded through the door. Christina jumped from her seat and motioned for us to get into the other room. Once the door shut we heard Christina open the door. "Are you hiding initiates after their curfew?" A familiar voice shouted. Eric. "No," Christina replied. "I was just about to settle down so do you mind leaving me in peace?" She added. "I'm afraid I don't believe you. I hope you won't mid me having a little look around." Eric sneered. There were a loud thud of footsteps that got closer and closer, until I heard the door click open. We stood dead in our tracks. "What are you doing here after your curfew?" Eric smirked. "Well they got lost so I was just showing them back to their dorms." Christina butted in, and grabbed us by the wrists and ran out of the apartment. "Sorry. Guys just head back to your dorms and don't come out until the morning." She whispered, before seeing us off.

We ran past the dauntless born's dorm waving goodbye to Elis. And we made it to our dorm within a matter of seconds. When we got In we saw Liv sitting with Alice, who had tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter?" I asked Alice. She nodded at Liv, who was obviously going to tell me. "Well. After losing all her fights, Shannon gave up and she decided that it was best that she left. But before she left she told Alice the real reason she transferred to dauntless. Apparently Shannon only transferred because she wanted to be with Alice, she didn't even get dauntless in her aptitude test. But this stage of training made Shannon regret her choice. And just after being dismissed from the infirmary she packed up her things and just left." Liv sighed. "I'm so sorry Alice. Thing will get better soon." Meg sniffed. "No, you don't understand. Shannon is factionless because of the one choice I made. I won't ever be able to forgive myself," Alice sobbed. "Please, could you let me be alone?" She added. And we all got up and headed to our bunks.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while and went over today's events. And before I knew it I was sound asleep.

I woke up to a startling sound of shouting. "Wake up!" Liv shouted. "We are going to be late!" Meg added. "Tasha!" They both shouted in unison. "I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted in surrender as I got up and quickly got dressed. And just as I had slipped on my shoes Meg and Liv dragged me out the room and we broke out into a sprint. We ran into the cafeteria and each grabbed a muffin and ate it quickly as we jogged to the training room. "Where is Alice?" I asked. "She said she needed some time alone." Meg told me.

When we all got into the training room we stared in amazement at Owen. He was still on the floor. Tris and Four were both shaking him awake. I stifled a laugh as he stirred and got up, I had completely forgotten that we had left him here. "Right we have some important announcements. Here are your rankings; the bottom two will become factionless." Four announced whilst flipping over the board.

Alice

Jay

Meg

Tasha

Liv

Alex

Owen

Talia

George

Adam

Shannon

That meant that Adam was factionless, because Shannon had already left. "Adam you have until lunch to pack up your things and leave." Tris told him. "For the next stage of training you will go through your fear landscape. You will each go through one of mine or Tris' fears today and tomorrow. But on Friday you will go through your fear landscape." Four explained.

We followed Tris and Four to the Simulation rooms. And we sat in silence until we were called up. "Tasha" Tris called. And suddenly the world around me didn't matter anymore, it was just me. As I walked into the room I sat down in the ice cold metal chair. "How am I meant to hide it?" I asked, they automatically knew what I was talking about. "Don't try to manipulate the situation. Calm your breathing or get over the fear." Tris said, whilst injecting me with what seemed to be the simulation serum. And the world around me became black.

_I stood in a room, with four bleak white walls, but no door. Already my heart was racing. How was I going to get out? What was I going to do? Would I ever get out of this simulation, if there was no way out? I fell to the floor and tried to focus on my breathing. But how could I, when the walls were beginning to close in on me. I was going to die here. I thought these were meant to be Tris or Four's fears, not mine. I couldn't breathe. I struggled to my feet and began thrashing on the walls. I wasn't helping the situation, one last try. And with all my might I thrashed against the walls one final time. I fell to the floor and closed my eyes. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. The walls were now closing in on me at a faster rate. This isn't real! And slowly my breath came back to me. I stayed in a ball on the floor until the walls weren't there anymore. _

I lunged up from my seat. "It's okay. It's over now." Tris told me and I sat back down. "The fear turned into one of your own. But you did well, you were able to calm yourself down really quickly." Four told me. I gave him a puzzled look. "It took you 6 minutes to wake up. You have the fastest time out of everyone yet." Tris explained. "But I swear I was in there for hours…" I began. "That's all part of the simulation." Four said. "You can have an early lunch. You finished way before we expected you too." Tris smiled letting me out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, here you go. ;) hope you like it let me know what you think <strong>

**- T**


	8. Chapter 8

"What fear did you have to face?" Meg asked, I was dreading this question. I took another bite of my cake. "What was the fear?" Liv asked. "Come on!" Meg exclaimed. "You first." I sighed. "Ok… I had to shoot my family." Meg said. "Now you Tasha!" Liv smiled. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll tell me yours. Well… Being stuck and not being able to escape." I admitted. "What like claustrophobia?" Alice asked. "Not really, it's not the small space I'm scared of, I hate not being able to get out of a room." I explained. "Wait… So the fear you faced turned into one of your own? " Alice smirked. "No way!" Liv laughed. "Olivia!" I yelled. "Shhhh! Don't ever use that name again or I will chop your dead body up into 100 pieces and throw each and every one of them into a bucket of acid, then pour your remains down into the sewer." Liv threatened. "Someone please remind me not to get on her bad side." I giggled. "I had to face heights." Liv said, as I took the last bite of my cake.

We all headed back to the training room shortly after discussing the fears we faced. How easy did I make it for everyone to guess that the fear turned into one of my own? "Change of plan…" Four began. "Instead of facing another of our fears, you will face one of your own fears." Tris smiled. It must be entertaining knowing what people's fears are and how they cope with them.

After a while of waiting in silence I was called up. I got up and walked over to the door taking my time, because I was nervous. The last time I was in the simulation I thought I was never going to come out. I finally walked through the door and sat in the metal chair. "You allright?" Tris asked. "No not really, I'm about to face one of my fears… What other than scared do you want me to feel." I replied. "It's only a simulation, just try to hide your divergence. Because these files are going to Erudite. And we both know that Erudite don't like divergents." Tris said calmly as four typed a load of stuff into the computer. "What if I accidently let It show?" I asked. "Then I'll alter it. You need to learn to hide it though, because Eric will watching all your fears soon." Four reassured me, as Tris injected the needle into me. "Be brave." She whispered into my ear as my vision went black.

_I was back in the Bleak white room. But my heart rate suddenly pounded as if it were trying to break through my chest, as I realized there was no door. A woman emerged from the corner of the room with a smug smile. "Finally, I've been waiting for you. You wil lnow be given the death serum. Enjoy your last breaths." She smiled walking back into the corner. Tears streamed down my face as I pounded on the walls, they didn't budge. And when the lady came back she held a needle in her hand with a strange purple liquid waiting to be injected into me. She lunged for me but I ran. I was out of her way and she couldn't reach me. But suddenly the walls started closing in on me again, and the woman disappeared into thin air. I crouched into a small ball and told myself over and over again that it wasn't real. The walls disappeared._

I jerked up in my seat "Don't worry it isn't real… It's just a simulation." Tris explained. "How long?" I mumbled. "5 and a half minutes." Tris replied. "Thank you." I muttered before leaving the room. "Oh and by the way you have the rest of the day off." Tris yelled after me.

I waited for Meg to come out the doors, but it was taking a while, so I sat against the walls with my eyes closed for a few seconds. Whilst I was in mid thought someone cleared their thought, and I fluttered my eyes open to find Elis standing in front of me. "Did you have a bad time in your simulation?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Well in case you didn't know, it's nearly dinner time and I'm hungry . Do you want to come sit with me?" She asked whilst pulling me up to my feet. "Okay." I said putting a smile on my face.

I sat at a table with Elis and her friend Brooke, who had wild red hair and beautiful blue eyes. And we all ate burgers at a table in the corner. We were far away from most people but the closest table to us was Talia, Owen and George. God I hated them. "So you were the first jumper. What was it like?"Brooke asked. "It's cool. Doesn't make any difference to the rankings though, bummer." I grinned, whilst Elis and Brooke chuckled. "I'm glad we have Uriah and Christina training us… Tris and Four are lethal." Elis stated. "They aren't really, they just don't like the candor-smart mouths, witty erudite or really dopey amity's." I told Elis. "That's hard to believe." Brooke laughed.

At that precise moment Meg, Liv and Alice walked into the cafeteria, Meg looked really pale. She spotted me and came and slumped down in the chair next to me as Liv and Alice took the seats next to Brooke and Elis. "You ok?" I asked, and Meg shook her head. "Don't let the simulations get the better of you… They might seem real but it's meant to be like that. Oh and by the way I'm Brooke." Brooke smiled. Meg put a small smile on her face. "What was your fear then?" She asked trying to hide the curiosity in her voice. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours. Same goes for everyone." Brooke eyed the whole table as we all muttered our agreements. "I was at the top of a cliff and I fell, but I didn't stop falling." Brooke said looking at the center of the table. "Well… I was surrounded by evil little ducks…" Meg mumbled. "Ducks?" Alice asked in amazement, as we all silently chuckled. "You don't get it, there is great evil behind their cute form and I am one of the only people in Chicago who understand what a threat they really pose to us." Meg ranted. "Losing a fight." Alice sighed. Typical, I thought. "Being stuck in Amity headquarters…" Liv sighed. "Why?" I laughed, this was ridiculous. Amity was so peaceful and serine. Why would someone be scared of it? "It's creepy how everyone is always so happy. They are like robots programmed to kill the world with happiness." Liv explained, whilst the rest of us laughed. "Drowning." Elis stated. "Tasha?" Meg asked. "Being stuck in a room without an escape…" I said whilst a shiver ran down my back. The thought of it made me want to gag. "What like claustrophobia?" Alice asked. "Sort of, but the main thing that bothers me is the fact there is no escape." I explained.

After dinner we all headed back to the dorms, tomorrow was going to be a long day. And I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

There was a sudden cold feeling on my face, and I sat bolt upright to find that Liv had chucked a glass of water at me. "You chucked water on me?" I asked. "You wouldn't wake up, we are going to play capture the flag. We wouldn't want you to be late now, would we?" Liv grinned. "Olivia!" I yelled getting out of bed as I ran after her. I didn't have to get changed because last night I fell asleep in my clothes. I chased Liv down the corridor into the pit, and we both weaved in and out of people as I tried to catch up with Liv. By the time I got to the train tracks Meg was already there. "I left after you… And I arrived before you… But Liv's not here… And you were chasing Liv…" Meg said. "True. But I was running after her and we took a detour." I smiled. Suddenly a paitball gun was being thrown at me and I didn't have enough time to see who threw it, but as soon as I caught it a box of ammo was thrown at my head. I had my suspicions of who it was, well I think it was Liv. "We are all going to get onto the train and there we will pick our tems." A cold voice shouted above the constant chatter, ugh… Eric.

The vibration of the train shuddered up my spine as it approached us and I broke out into a run next to it, hauling myself up into the cart. I was quick to get to my feet, as I wasn't going to get squished under the next person to hop onboard. And when everyone had gotten in the cart I realized that we were with the dauntless born. "Well obviously I'm going to win, but seeing as we have to play the game anyway I will choose my team… Tas-" Eric began. I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh god he was going to pick me… Please god no! "If you are so sure that you will win, we will pick first." Four smirked. "Tasha." Tris announced, whilst Eric gave Four the daggers. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and I felt the weight of the world slip from my shoulders. The team's ended up looking like this:

Four:

Brooke - Dauntless born Jay - Transfer Shane - Dauntless born Meg - Dauntless born Liv - Transfer George - Transfer Darren – Dauntless born

Eric:

Elis - Dauntless born Jacob - Dauntless born Talia - Transfer Alice - Transfer Laura - Dauntless born Owen - Transfer Liam - Dauntless born Alex - Transfer

Four's team jumped off first and Tris was waiting for us. "You took your time." Tris frowned. "They took a while to wake up. Some didn't." Four shrugged, I guess that was why I had water thrown in my face. "This is all down to you guys I don't know what you are waiting for…" Tris laughed, as the whole group argued about strategies. I slumped down against a tree and watched everybody argue. It was really quite funny; they were all going round in circles. I got bored and looked up into the tree I could easily climb it. And soon I found myself hauling my leg over the branch and looking at the view. There was a bit of movement by the trees. Found them. "Guys just hide the flag, they are by the trees over there." I said jumping down from the tree. They all looked at me with blank expressions. "Okay, so we are going to charge at them and go for the flag then." Shane announced. "Wow you passed your aptitude test with flying colours for Erudite." I muttred. Tris smiled, she must of heard and elbowed Four. "You guys are in charge here not us." He stated, and the others ran off. Me, Meg and Liv walked after them. "Their plan stinks." Liv sighed, as me and Meg nodded in agreement. "Seeing as we are going to lose anyways shall we muck about?" I asked. "Yeah, mission impossible style!" Meg laughed, jumping into a gambol.

We all ran behind the trees, hiding behind them and messing about. I fell to the floor laughing when Liv walked into a tree. But when I stopped I realized that the rest of our team was ambushing Eric's team. It was like a war scene and Meg prodded me when she pointed out the flag to me. "It's unguarded…" She hinted. And the three of us ran towards it. "Oh look… It's a flag!" I exclaimed my voice dripping with sarcasm. And we picked up the flag together, no one noticed so we took it into the paintball fight. "I guess since we have your flag we won?" Meg asked Eric. "What? How? Which Numb-skull left the flag unguarded?" Eric yelled, outraged. As our team looked at us clearly confused. But it didn't matter we won the game, because we didn't use the silly tactics Shane thought up.

I practically ran back to the dorms, I was ready to go to sleep because oh boy I was tired! And as soon as I felt the comfort of my bunk I was fast asleep.

I woke up and looked at my watch. 7:16 Am. I lay down with my eyes closed but my body refused to go back to sleep. So I got up and wandered around the compound, I walked in a complete circle around the compound until I got back to the dorm. I tried to get back to sleep again but to my luck it just wasn't happening. I went into the bathroom for a shower, the bathroom was fairly small but it was decent. I took a long warm shower, once I was done I got dressed. I reached for the handle but the door wouldn't budge. I shook it violently but yet again it didn't open. The door was jammed and I couldn't get out. My heart pounded against my chest and I began to breathe heavily. This was all too much like the simulation, but with one difference. This time it was real. I began pounding on the door screaming for someone to open the door. "Please let me out!" I yelled over and over again, until my thought was sore. But no one heard me.

I completely gave up and sat against the wall sobbing.

After I stopped crying I rose to my feet, determined to get out of here. I took a small run up to the door and ran into it with all my might. I knocked the door down completely and it made a loud bang as it hit the floor. I fell on top of it and scrambled to my feet to everyone looking at me, all the transfers and Tris and Four. I was aware that my eyes were swollen from crying and I was a mess but they looked confused. Everyone that didn't know I was slightly claustrophobic. "What's happened?" I asked. "Alice, she left to find Shannon. But when she returns there is a chance she won't be accepted back in dauntless." Tris told me.

The rest of the day went really quickly, when I faced another of my fears it was the same. I went to sleep with my thoughts racing… What would my fears be? How many would I have? Would I end up factrionless?

That morning I waited patiently for my turn, I was the last one in the room. Why? I hadn't been the last one in the room last time? I let my mind run free for a while before my name was called out. "Tasha" Tris called me. I was lead into a room where I was given the injection whilst Eric, Max, Tris and Four were being wired up. Great not only was I going to go through my fear landscape, but I was having people watch me in it…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry just realized my mistakes in this chaopter so i had to correct them, I have a really black eye from rugby and can barely see a thing out of it so sorry :) xx Thanks to anyone who is reading x sorry you probs dont want to know about my rugby injury! LOL! byeeee! -T<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_I wasn't surprised when I was back in the Bleak white room. But my heart rate suddenly pounded as if it were trying to break through my chest, as I realized there was no door. A woman emerged from the corner of the room with a smug smile. "Finally, I've been waiting for you. You wil lnow be given the death serum. Enjoy your last breaths." She smiled walking back into the corner. The lady came back she held a needle in her hand with a strange purple liquid waiting to be injected into me. She lunged for me but I ran into the corner watching her disappear into thin air. The walls began closing in on me again, and I crouched into a small ball and told myself over and over again that it wasn't real. The walls disappeared._

_I was now in the Amity gardens hidden within hundreds of Amity crowded round a small stage, which Johanna Reyes stood on. I tried to get through to the crowds and to the front but no one would move. I began pushing people but they didn't seem to be affected by it. Johanna began a speech. "The last few weeks have been a hard time for us all but, we cannot let the hard times get the better of us. We must carry on in life, it is what they would of wanted." She began. Wait, who was she talking about? What does she mean by we must carry on in life? "We give our thanks to all those who lost their lives in honor of our safety… Jessica Holmes, Harrison Chappemen, Cali lee… " Johanna listed. I was screaming for people to move but no one heard. And it all became clear when she finished her speech. "And we shall always remember Natasha, and her sacrifices for the greater good. We will never be able to repay you, for your acts but we will never forget." Tears streamed down my face. "I'm not dead. I'm here! I'm alive. Listen to me!" I screamed shaking Johanna, but everyone walked away. And I was left to watch my mother and sister grieve over the death that never happened. I fell to the floor unable to keep myself up and chocked on my tears. "Not real… It's not real. No. This never happened." And eventually I saw the scene in front of me disappear and I was launched into oblivion yet again._

_My breathing became heavy and each breath I took choked me. I was lying on the floor struggling for air. I struggled to my feet and gasped for air as I held myself up against a nearby tree. My consciousness faded between every last breath I took and I found myself back on the floor. How was I meant to get out of this fear? Maybe I had to just accept suffocating… And after my last breath I refused to take any more. A burning sensation rose from my chest up my throat then to my head as I drifted into darkness._

_When I was aware again I took quick breaths and stood up. In front of me was a knife. "Take the knife." A voice boomed. "NO." I responded. "You really might not want to refuse my orders…" The voice sneered. "NO!" I yelled. But just as I refused my hand reached out to take it. As I tried to drop it my grip became tighter and tighter… "What the hell?" I screamed. "I tried to warn you but you can be so… stubborn." The voice laughed. My knuckles were white from the grip, "I want you to kill her…" The voice said as a small dark figure emerged from the darkness. "I can't kill someone!" I said my voice breaking. "You can or I will." The voice chuckled. I ran far away from the figure but as I reached a safe distance my body was being pulled towards her. And that's when I realized who it was, Anya. "Just a simulation." I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" The voice asked. "Just a simulation!" I screamed. And my knife went straight for her heart. Just as the knife pierced her skin I yanked it back, and it went straight through my skin. The pain was excruciating and I shed several tears as I fell to the ground. They weren't tears of terror or fear, they were because that's when I realized it was all going to be ok… And the pain slowly faded as I descended into darkness again._

_I blinked a couple of times as my eyes had to adjust to the darkness, but as far as I knew my heart was already racing. I felt a tickle run up my leg and when I slapped it, I began to panic because there were constantly more running up my legs. Spiders. I screamed as they covered up my flesh and began crawling down my sleeves, but I began to hyperventilate when they were by my mouth and eyes. I slapped them but each time one died it would bring back a dozen more. I struggled for breath as they crawled into my mouth. I spat them out and calmed my breathing. I imagined that I was back in the dauntless compound. And after minutes I was free of the spiders. _

_I stepped out in front of me but hit a plank of wood, I felt my way around it but I was trapped. I kicked at the wood but it just resulted in filling the box with soil… Wait, was I buried alive? I kicked at the wood and screamed for help but it only resulted in my getting a mouthful of soil. So when I stopped screaming, I lay there. And enjoyed the peace, ignoring the fact I was stuck in a box and the wood disappeared around me. _

_A woman stared me in the eye, she had a blonde bob and plain grey eyes. In her hand she gripped a needle full of a purple-black serum. "Any last words?" she asked mockingly. I squirmed under her grip. "I guess not…" she smiled and injected me with the serum. My legs became numb but I kept moving them, and slowly my body became more and more tired I let out frustrated screams and grunts but I wouldn't let this serum work on me. NO. I kept moving when she returned. "Oh, having trouble?" She smiled holding me still and I lost all feeling in my legs. And then my Arms and my vision went black…_

_I heard a gun click into place and a cold sensation ran through my back as I felt it being pressed there. And my body was flung forward as the trigger was pulled back and the bullet descended into my back. The pain was agonizing but with every move I made it increased so I lay still. I waited for the pain to fade, it never did. A searing pain shot through my back as I tried to sit up. But I propped myself against the wall and sat in a pool of my own blood, and my back was extremely painful. I moved my head slightly to the left and looked for something, but I didn't know what. My eyes skimmed the room and landed on the gun. There was a way to overcome this… But would it work… It's only a simulation… I pulled myself across the floor and screamed in agony, and grasped the gun. I raised it to my head and I winced in pain. But as soon as my fingers curled around the trigger my doubts vanished and so did my pain. And I pulled it… _

_I stood in a mirrored room, there were at least a dozen mirrors here. I stared at my reflection and let out a small gasp as I found my youth had been swapped for a lifetime's worth of aging. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't bear looking at my reflection any longer and I turned around. But each time I turned around I was facing the same mirror with the same reflection staring back at me. I punched at the mirror in frustration and watched my knuckles bleed. The mirror had cracked into a million more mirrors that reflected the same image. But I stared right at them, this was an illusion I am still young and I still have a life to live… I didn't blink until the mirrors disappeared. _

_My hair flew back behind me as I fell through thin air. My arms flew out from my sides and the ground never got closer. I screamed but the air took my voice. I twisted and turned but this made me feel sick, but the ground never got any closer. My heart paced and I was beginning to get scared. No… NO! I couldn't allow myself to feel scared, because I wasn't. Well I was but thinking I was would only scare me more. I closed my eyes and pictured myself falling as I was now. I thought of ways I could calm down. And I tried them but at the moment luck wasn't on my side, and I just ended up becoming more and more afraid. I closed my eyes once again, and pictured myself. But instead of falling I landed on the ground, safely. And when I opened my eyes there I was, on the ground safe, just like I had imagined. _

I jerked up, I was back in the simulation room. Oh how I was grateful to be out of my fear landscape. "You ok?" Christina asked. "Yeah." I replied. "How long?" I asked. "12 minutes." She smiled. I let out a long sigh, how long had Christina been here? "How long have you been here?" I asked. "Just when you woke up." She told me. "So you didn't see my fear landscape at all…" I questioned. "No… But we saw your reactions, the whole of dauntless did! Oh my favorite part was when you started slapping yourself!" She laughed. "Stupid spiders!" I muttered, as Christina walked me out, laughing at my funny reactions. Outside the room Will was waiting for Us. "What were your fears then? They were quite funny to watch!" He laughed. "Claustrophobia, Not being seen or heard, suffocating, Killing my sister, spiders, being buried alive, being given death serum, dying a painful death, becoming old and falling." I admitted. "Wow, you only had 10 fears!" Will exclaimed. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Because that's not a lot compared to the fears your meant to have…" Christina explained. "You know last year someone was afraid of moths!" Will smirked, as Christina blushed. "Christina?" I chuckled, as she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Before Christina got a chance to admit her fear Max interrupted her. "Initiates this is your last day. By the end of today 13 will become dauntless members. The rest will become factionless. Tonight all the initiates are to attend the banquet, where the final rankings will be revealed." Max Announced, as the dauntless cheered and pounded their fists in the air. After Max's small speech I managed to Locate Meg with Elis Brooke and Liv. I said goodbye to Christina and Will and walked over to them. "Hey." I smiled. None of them seemed nervous, they all looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, we are all going to die our hair and buy some new clothes for tonight." Elis grinned. "But what if we have to leave?" I ask. "Well if any of us leaves then we will leave in style!" Brooke grinned. And we all walked off into the pit.

I stared in amazement at all the colours you could dye your hair. There was pink, Green, Red, Blonde, Brown, Black, Purple, Blue…. And yeah we spent ages picking out colours, I picked purple and pink. Liv choose red, Meg had blonde, Elis had black and Brooke had brown. After I chose my hair dye I roamed the shop and ended up choosing a black dress with long sleeves and pair of black studded lace up boots.

Back in the dorms we ran in and out the bathroom using our hair dye, we all chose to dip dye our hair the colours we had bought. My blonde hair was pink and Purple at the tips, and it looked amazing. I got changed into my dress and slipped on my boots, but just before I left I ran back for my leather jacket, I felt more comfortable with my jacket.

We all walked into the cafeteria together and sat in silence as we waited for the rankings. "Well, I'm not too keen on speeches and I'm sure the initiates would kill me if I did a big one right now, well only if they could kill me. But that's not that likely." Four chuckled revealing the board:

Shane

Elis

Tasha

Meg

Owen

Brooke

Alex

Liv

Laura

Jacob

Darren

Jay

"I'm sorry to say but the following initiates have the rest of the hour to pack their stuff and leave. Talia, George and Sienna." Tris announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews i've had, the story isn't done yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve! Sorry for any mistakes! One of my friends TrisandFour64xxx has just begun a story similar to mine, it is called The initiate's wold, i loved it, go check it out! ;) - T <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't believe it I came 3rd… And I turned around and saw that Elis, Brooke, Meg and Liv were all grinning at me. "I'm soo happy for you!" Meg squealed, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you, congratulations you did really well!" I smiled. That's when I noticed… Elis was holding Shane's hand… Elis must of seen my gaze because she pulled back her hand and blushed. "You two together?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. "Yeah…" Shane grinned. "We were waiting till the end of initiation, in case one of us didn't make it. But we did!" Elis laughed. I turned around to congratulate Liv but before I could even say 'congratulations' she pulled me into a massive bear hug. "Thank you, thank you for being such a great friend. I was scared I would be alone in initiation. But thanks to you and Meg I wasn't." Liv whispered, my eyes watered. "It's ok. I am glad I made any friends at all, I struggle with that kind of stuff anyway!" I laughed.

We all sat at a table in quite an awkward silence with some of Shane's new friends. I glanced around the table and noticed that everyone except Elis and Shane were talking. "So, happy you're not factionless?" A boy with Blonde hair and caramel eyes said. I think his name was Darren. "what a way to start a conversation…" I smirked. "Sorry, well at least I'm trying to make conversation." Darren shrugged. I chuckled silently. "Tasha Isn't it? What job are you going to pick?" He asked me. "Erm… I don't quite know yet. I thought about working in the tattoo parlor. That seems cool enough." I shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds nice… If you do I want to be your first customer." Darren beamed. "Well I'm sorry but, I'm afraid I have already decided that I'm going to be her first customer." Liv smiled. "That's not fair!" Darren exclaimed, knitting his eyebrows together. "Well for starters I've known her longer." Liv explained. "Well you were both transfers and I was a dauntless born so I can't help that." Darren sighed, he turned to look at me. "Please…" Darren whined looking into my eyes. But before I could promise him anything Meg interrupted him. "Darren could I speak to you for a minute… Somewhere private." Meg grinned. Darren nodded getting from his seat and followed Meg out the cafeteria. "What does Meg want to tell Darren that she doesn't want to tell us?" I wandered out loud. "Maybe she likes him…" Brooke smirked, and we all burst out laughing. "What? Elis asked, curiously. "Well Brooke recons Meg likes… Darren!" I said in between giggles. And then Elis and Shane both began to laugh.

It was hard to keep a straight face when Meg and Darren came back in and Meg noticed as I silently chuckled. "What?" She asked dubiously. But before I could answer someone grabbed me by the shoulders. I jumped out of my seat and stood before Christina who wasn't holding back her laughter. "Did I make you jump?" She asked, although I think it was pretty clear she did. "Just a bit…" I said. "I just wanted to congratulate you for not becoming factionless!" She cheered, pulling me into a hug. "I wouldn't want to lose you again." Christina whispered into my ear. "You're the only family I have right now; I wasn't planning on letting you go that easily!" I grinned. "We are your family. All of us, Dauntless is your new family." She smiled. "I love my new family!" I smiled. "Oh and by the way there is a party at Uriah's tonight, and you and your friends are all invited." Christina squealed. "A party?" Meg asked. "Yeah!" Christina laughed, as Meg nodded at Darren. I had to balance on the table for support because I was laughing that much. "You ok Tasha?" Meg asked. "Yeah." I said avoiding her eyes as I knew I would start laughing immediately when I saw them. Meg got up and walked over to Christina and whispered something into her ear, making Christina's eyes widen as she stared at Darren. "Ok, the party is in an hour… And I'm stealing Tasha…" Christina beamed. What was going on between Meg and Darren, didn't she trust me enough to tell me?

I walked with Christina into her apartment, and as I walked through the door I waved at Will who was talking to Tris and Four. Christina took me into her room and plunked me in front of the mirror and began Brushing my hair. "I love what you did with your hair!" Christina grinned. "Thanks." I smiled. After a few minutes Christina put my hair in a fishtail plait at the side of my head leaving my side fringe skimming my eyes. Tris came in and Christina whispered something into her ear and then she handed Christina a black bag. Which she peeked into and gasped, "It's going to look amazing on her!" Was I missing something? Before I could ask Tris set to work on my makeup and left Christina digging through her wardrobe. "Well done on coming 3rd. Do you know what job you're going to pick?" Tris asked. "I'm not sure yet but I was thinking of working in the tattoo parlor." I told her. "That sounds cool, don't you want to be an instructor?" She asked curiously. "Yeah but they already have you, Four, Christina and Uriah. And you're all really good at it." I said. "But what If I told you that Four was becoming a leader?" Tris smirked. "I don't know, it would be fun but there will be other people that want to be an instructor." I said. "Well the people ranked the highest get first pick, and most people choose to be Leaders and stuff like that… And it would be cool, me, you, Christina and Uriah!" Tris laughed. "Maybe." I smiled, admiring my makeup. I had smoky eyes and a dark red lipstick. Christina emerged from her wardrobe with a pair of cute black flats. "Here take this and get changed. They are for you." Christina grinned handing me the black bag and shoes.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a black midi dress with a gold belt from the black bag. I slipped off my clothes and got changed into my new outfit, it was amazing. But it wasn't complete without my leather jacket so I kept that on over my dress. The flats fitted perfectly and looked amazing with my outfit, I walked back into the bedroom where Tris and Christina had now changed clothes and were applying their makeup. Christina stared at me, "You look amazing!" And broke out into a fit of giggles and her and Tris exchanged glances. Well It was obvious that they knew something I didn't, and I think it was about what Meg said to Christina at lunch. "Is there something I should know?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious. But neither Tris nor Christina told me what they knew, they just walked into the Living room with me. "Well done on getting 3rd place." Will smiled. "Thanks." I grinned. "So we're ready to go?" Four asked. "Yeah!" Christina squealed.

We all walked down the corridor to Uriah's but before we saw his apartment we heard it. Music was playing and I think it was 'Beating heart' By Ellie Golding. When we walked in we were greeted by Uriah, I spotted Meg so I said goodbye to Christina and Tris and made my way to Meg. "Hey. You look nice, trying to impress anyone?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. "No…" Meg started. "Come on I want to dance, these lot aren't really dancers…" She laughed, dragging me and Liv onto the dance floor.

I had lost track of the time whilst dancing and I hadn't realized that Brooke and Elis were gone. But I didn't mind, tonight was the best time I'd had in a long time. Me, Meg and Liv went and got something to drink. "That's the most fun I've had in ages!" I laughed. "Yeah, me too." Meg grinned. "Same here but its nearly one, we should go…" Liv said. "Ok, 1 sec let's just go say bye to our friends." I smiled.

I walked over to Christina. "I'm going now, thanks for everything" I grinned. "It's ok!" She giggled. "I'm going now, Bye Tris!" I smiled. "Bye!" She called after me as I walked out the door with Meg and Liv.

"Thanks for a great night." I smiled at Meg and Liv climbing onto my bunk. "It's ok." Liv smiled. "Night." I said. "Night." She and Meg replied.

Tonight was the first night I could sleep peacefully, without having to worry about anything. And it was a good feeling. I sat upright and was confused at the scene in front of me. Everyone was packing their things into bags, and people were asking each other where their things were. Meg was packing all her stuff too. "What's going on?" I asked. "We are moving into our new apartments today." She beamed. "Oh…" I nodded, getting out of bed. I shoved all of my clothes into a bag and quickly got changed. Just in time, because before I knew it Tris and Four were in here. "We have your apartment keys and we need to ask you what jobs you want, because we are meant to be taking them in this morning." Four announced.

Tris handed me keys to apartment 204 and I told her that I wanted to work in the tattoo parlor. She took her time writing it down; it took twice as long as it should've taken…

I moved my bag into my new apartment and unpacked quickly running to breakfast. God I was hungry. I grabbed some bacon and eggs and slumped down next to Darren. "Like your apartments?" I asked. I got smiles of everyone. I guess that was a yes. "Is anyone apartment 203 or 205?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm apartment 205." Liv smiled. "That's a relief oh I was worried I'd be miles away from my friends!" I sighed. I finished off my breakfast and Tris walked over. "Hey guys. You will know what jobs you have tomorrow morning, because that's when you start them." She announced, and walked off. "Anybody want to come round to mine?" I asked. And everyone decided to come.

I let everyone in. "Welcome… To my haunted house!" I laughed hysterically. "Wow… Your apartment is way bigger than mine…" Liv noted. "Oh… I didn't know that." I said. I walked into the living area and noticed that there was a shiny object under my Television. "What's that?" I asked. "It's an x-box. My brother had one when he passed initiation, I can set it up for you if you want." Shane offered. "Sure." I grinned.

After Shane had set up the x-box we all took it in turns to play black ops, there were only four controllers. We spent the entire day crowded round the Television playing on the x-box and I must of fallen asleep, because I woke to a loud knock on my door.

I sat up and saw that everyone was asleep, in the positions they were last night. The knocking got louder and then there was a shout. "Open the door! Wake up!" I ran to the door and opened it to Tris. "You will be working in the tattoo parlor with me, and Training initiates…" She grinned. "But I didn't say I wanted to train initiates." I whined. "Don't worry you'll be fine." She smiled. I let her in and she told everyone their jobs and where they had to be.

I followed Tris to the tattoo parlor, "Wait you work here?" I asked. "Yes, with Tori." She smiled. "I didn't know that." I said. "I guess I'll have to show you the ropes" Tris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for the other initiate's jobs ) I hope you liked the chapter - T<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Meg's pov **

I spent the whole morning in the control room, watching the cameras. Occasionally four would ask how I was doing or what I thought of initiation, but our conversations were never long. Eventually we would go back to watching the screens, laughing at people who walked into doors or people who were downright stupid. We had begun another conversation on initiation, but there was something I wanted to know. Something I needed to know, "What were the rankings based on?" I asked curiously, Four must have been shocked. "They were mainly based on your fighting ability; normally it would be based on the fear landscape but just before the rankings got put up Eric changed it all." Four explained. "What would the rankings of been?" I asked, trying not to sound too desparate. "Well Tasha would of ended up first followed closely by you then Elis and Shane." Four explained. "Really, how long did I take in my fear landscape?" I asked. "Thirteen minutes, you and Tasha were both really quick." Four admitted. "Do you think Eric, changed them deliberately. Because he hates us?" I asked. "No. Eric seems to think that dauntless is about being able to win fights and conquer fears. But it's not, it's about dealing with the situation at hand and learning how to control your fears. It's impossible to be fearless. But be careful Eric will get his own back on you lot some day, just watch your backs." Four told me. "Ok." I nodded. It's definitely not over yet.

After around another hour of staring blatantly at the screen, I went for my lunch break. I spotted Tasha instantly, she was standing on the table singing, "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout." But before I could ask what she was doing she jumped off the table and took a seat beside me and next to Liv. Elis must of read my look, "We were playing Truth or Dare…" Elis said in between giggles. "Can I play?" I asked, biting into my hotdog. "Hell yeah!" Liv smirked. I somehow knew she was planning something… "Meg, truth or dare?" Tasha asked. "Dare." I replied. "Hmmm…" Tasha thought out loud. I couldn't help but laugh at how deep in thought she was. "Sit on Elis' shoulders… All of lunch!" She laughed. I looked at Elis, she shrugged. I walked over to her and jumped onto her shoulders. "Brooke, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." She replied. "Pansycake!" Tasha Screamed, making the whole table erupt into laughter and Brooke blush. "Tell me who you fancy…" I smiled. "Ha… I don't fancy anyone!" She laughed. "Actually… Remember when you said that Alex was Hot?" Elis sniggered. "No one gets let off that easy! Well played Elis." I smiled fist bumping Elis. "Elis, truth or dare?" Brooke sneered. "Dare… I'm no pansycake!" She laughed. "Tell Shane you love him…" Brooke smirked. "Ok, Shane I Love you to the moon and back." Elis said staring into his eyes. "I love you more!" Shane stated. "If you say so." Elis smiled, leaning in for a kiss and gave him a peck on the lips. "Awkward… Or nahhh?" I cringed. "I'm still up here!" I added. After Elis got off Shane I took a deep breath. "Sorry!" Elis smiled apologetically. "You better be!" I laughed. "So… What jobs did you all get?" I asked. "I work in the tattoo parlor." Tasha beamed. "I'm a leader." Elis smiled proudly. "I make the dauntless cake!" Liv said sticking out her tongue. "You make the dauntless cake?" I asked. "Yh! It's soo cool, I could totally sneak out a cake for tonight!" Liv grinned. "Tonight?" I asked. "Oh, yeah sorry we forgot to tell you… I'm having a sleepover at my apartment!" Tasha told me. "Ok, cool." I smiled; it was time to have some fun.

After what seemed like an endless conversation about what we were planning to do tonight, I was finally let down from Elis' shoulders as it was the end of lunch. Once I walked into the control room, I could see that four wasn't there. Where was he? I sat down and checked all the cameras, suddenly I got an image of Tasha in the tattoo parlor, who had just finished tattooing Darren. Liv would be furious; she wanted to be Tasha's first customer. Oh my… Déjà vu, Liv walked straight through the doors and stopped dead in her tracks. Don't these guys have jobs? How did they get time off? Liv shot Darren a death glare and started shouting by the looks of it, her hands were up in the air and her face was red, and before she even registered what she was doing she slapped Darren! I erupted into a fit of laughter and hid my face in my palms, I snuck another glance at the screen and Liv was being shooed out the shop by Tasha. Oh Livvy! But still… That slap looked horrible, it left Darren with a red hand print on his cheek. I switched to another random camera and saw Four tailing Eric. Why? Carefully I studied the scene in front of me, Four seemed to be listening into Eric's conversation with a lady I didn't know, she had short Blonde hair and looked dead serious. However the thing that bothered me was the fact that she wasn't in all black, she wore a dark blue. Erudite. But only a leader would come here, and it was highly unlikely Erudite actually needed help from Dauntless. What was going on? Was this possibly 'Jeanine Matthews'? Blood rushed from my face, the day Tasha had come to me in tears she explained that Eric and Jeanine could be working together to get rid of divergence. If this was Jeanine, then something was wrong. Something was going on. I calmed myself down and quickly changed the camera back to the Tattoo parlor, where Daren was talking to Tasha. And Tasha was smiling and so was Darren, until Tasha blushed… And I know why. She shrugged and looked at Darren who was smiling a bright smile. Yesterday I could tell Darren liked Tasha so I told him that he should ask her on a date, and if my presumptions were correct he just did. I grinned; gosh I must stop stalking my friends…

The door flung open with a loud thud, revealing a panicked Four. "What's with you?" I asked cautiously. He ignored my question and lunged at the desk, reaching into one of the draws. He pulled out a gun. "What," I gasped. "Is going on?" Four gave me a nervous look. "Eric was with Jeanine." He began. It was Jeanine… "I overheard their conversation, and they were talking about a 'Plan' and according to Eric it will take place tomorrow, they are planning on taking control of the other factions with the assistance of dauntless." Four continued. "But, no one would agree to that!" I protested. "They were thinking on forcefully making Dauntless fight for Erudite." Four said. "What? What am I meant to do? What are we going to do?" I asked. "Go get your friends, go straight to the training room and arm yourselves. Don't let anybody see you and stay in Tasha's apartment tonight. We will all meet you there in an hour or so. I'm going to shut down all the cameras. Don't let anybody out of your sight. You will work as a team to fight anyone off if there is any danger, expect the worst. Understood?" He explained. "Understood." I nodded. "What about you guys?" I asked. "We will be fine; we all knew what was going on. We have been keeping observation on Eric for a while now. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, will be fine." Four said, before I ran out the control room.

I ran straight down the pit, which was quiet and into the tattoo parlor. "Tasha!" I yelled. "Tasha!" Tasha suddenly rushed round the corner with Darren. Was he still here? Typical… "What?" She asked. "We need to go… It's Jeanine and Eric." I began, the blood rushed from her face as I explained the rest of the situation. "We need to get the others, Four said to arm ourselves, we need to expect the worst." I finished off. Tasha pulled out a similar black phone to the one Four gave me and began tapping it frantically. "When did you get a phone?" I asked. "When the shop was quiet, Tris let me go get one." She told me. "Liv, Get your arse down the Training room now! Don't hesitate, go there Now! Run, you can't risk being seen!" Tasha shouted into the phone, before beginning to tap frantically again. There was a moment of silence. "Elis, there is no time to explain but I'm not joking you need to meet us in the training room now. Not in five minutes now! Run! Get Shane as well! " She shouted again.

Once she hung up we ran down to the training room. Tasha grabbed two guns and a knife. "Two guns?" I asked. "What if I lose one?" Tasha shrugged. I chuckled, typical Tasha. I went and got a gun and a knife and Darren did the same. We sat in the corner and watched as Liv came running in followed by Elis then Shane. "What… The Hell…. Is going on?" She asked. "Four saw Jeanine and Eric, they were talking about a plan, about the divergents and they are planning on taking control of all the factions with the assistance of Dauntless." I explained. "Grab a gun… And a knife… We need to be prepared, papered for the worst." Tasha smirked, as they all scrambled to get their Guns and knives. By now everyone had something, but still Tasha was the only one with two guns. Together we ran down the hallways. No one was anywhere to be seen? We ran past the cafeteria, and that was where everybody was. The whole of dauntless, in the cafeteria with a few Erudite at the other end. I leant against the wall and watched as Eric shouted at everyone. "You will weather you like it or not!" Most people protested and only a handful stayed quiet. At least there were less traitors than true dauntless. "I guess we'll just have to make you then." Eric sneered, and the few Erudite began injecting people with a strange liquid. Some made it out of the room and many got injected, but with what? The dauntless that managed to escape ran at us and this was our signal to run. "Go!" I yelled and began running down the hallways. After we got past the commotion we ran into Tasha's apartment and collapsed on the floor. I however grabbed the sofa and dragged it in front of the door. It was a lot heavier than it looked. After I slumped down next to Liv, we all waited in silence.

What are we going to do next? What is going to happen? How were we going to stay hidden? What if they find us? What if-There was a sudden knock on the door. I gripped my gun and scrambled to my feet, Tasha was at the door with a gun in her hand and the others were on their feet. Tasha pulled the sofa forwards an inch or so and gripped the handle. In a quick motion she pulled the door open and slammed it straight away, letting out a long breath. "Tris…" Was all she managed to say. And then I pulled back the sofa and opened the door. It revealed Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke and Uriah. "My cousin has a bigger apartment than me… How?" Christina laughed. "Because she came third and you didn't." Tris smirked whilst Christina shot her a glare. Once we had let them in me and Tasha put the sofa back in place in front of the door. And after we went and joined everybody again. "What are we going to do?" Tasha asked. "For now, I don't know. But we'll come up with something." Four said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i havent updated in a while... School stuff had been keeping me busy, but plz let me know what you think of this chapter? :) Do you like Meg's point of view? Thought I'd change things around... <strong>

**-T**


	12. Chapter 12

Tasha's pov

The events of that afternoon rushed through my head at the one moment I wanted to get some rest. It had been hours since the 'Eric' situation, and I had no idea how we were going to get out of this mess. Thoughts clouded my head and I gave up on getting to sleep. I stood up and looked around me; somehow I thought that someone was missing… Alice had gone, and I know that, but still I felt as if we had forgotten someone. Whilst deep in thought I walked over to my bedroom. I opened the door and saw that Christina and Will had claimed my bed. Ok then… My eyelids became droopy and I struggled keeping them open. Within seconds I had crashed on the floor and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up on the floor. What? And then I remembered that Christina and Will had taken my bed. Looking around the room I noticed something. Brooke wasn't here. I ran to where I left my jacket on the floor and emptied the pockets. My phone wasn't in the pockets, frantically I tore the cushions from the sofa but still I had no phone. I scanned the room yet again and found a sleek black object on the desk, I launched myself to the corner of the room and ended up jumping into the wall. Liv was sleeping only meters away and she sat bolt upright when I hit the ground. "What the…?" She asked confused. Slowly I sat up, "The phone, just pass me my phone." I mumbled. Liv stood up and passed me my phone, looking at me dubiously. "I ran into the wall. Accidently." I told her, as she giggled. Suddenly remembering the situation I frantically dialed Brooke's number. It rung five times before going to voicemail. "What's up with you?" Liv asked. "Brooke, we left her behind." I said. Liv paled. "Tris," Liv called "Tris on your way here did you see Brooke?" Liv asked. "No." Tris replied. "What if she was in the cafeteria?" I asked. "If she escaped in time she will be fine, it means we just need to find her. But if she didn't… I don't even know where we could find her." Tris added. "What now then?" I sighed. "I'll go ask Four." Tris said.

After 10 minutes, I had told Elis that we had forgotten about Brooke and to be honest she coped quite well with it. But Tris still wasn't back, and I was beginning to think we had no chance. I looked around my apartment Zeke and Uriah were both playing call of duty on my x-box and Liv was chatting to Meg, Shane and Elis were talking to Darren and Marlene and Lynn were at the other side of the room. Four, Tris, Christina were probably in my room talking about the 'plan' whilst I was slouched against the wall fidgeting with my gun. "I win. Again!" Uriah grinned at Zeke who seemed annoyed at the fact that he had lost to his little brother. "No, It's just my controller…" Zeke declared. "You're just a sore loser!" Uriah laughed. Zeke got up and walked into the room Tris, Four, Christina and Will were in.

I shut my eyes and hoped that soon we'd know what we were doing, it wouldn't be long until they all figured out where we were hiding. "You ok?" Liv asked. "Yeah… I'm just wondering what will happen from here." I admitted. "What's up?" Darren asked, walking over to me. "No one asked for your concern." Liv snapped. "I'm just asking because she looked upset." Darren said. "Could you just apologize to Darren for slapping him and get along with him? Please?" I asked. "Sorry." Liv mumbled. "It's fine!" Darren laughed, he offered me his hand and I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

Tris stormed out of the door, followed by Four, Christina, Will and Zeke. "Get your stuff! We have to go!" She yelled. I grabbed both my guns from the floor and took my knife from the counter. Tris was now at the door and waiting for us. "Follow Four." She whispered, and we all nodded. Then she tore the door open and followed four out of it. We all stayed in a close huddle as we walked down the corridors. It was quiet, almost too quiet.

We turned the corner that led to the pit and came to a standstill. There in front of us were crowds of Dauntless traitors. "What now?" I asked Four. "Blend in, don't do anything to stand out. And make your way out of the compound." He ordered, then him Tris, Uriah, Zeke made their way into the pit. We waited a few minutes to make it less obvious and then Shane, Elis, Darren and Will walked towards the pit. "Aren't you coming?" Will asked. "I'm staying with my cousin, I'll be fine." Christina told him and they all walked into the pit. I pulled the bobble out of my hair and let my hair fall loose. Christina nodded at all of us. It was time.

Together we turned the corner and walked swiftly into the crowds of Dauntless Traitors, I stared at my feet hoping nobody would recognize me. A sudden gunshot went off and I looked up to see Eric stood in front of a young dauntless child. "Do you know where they are?" He yelled. Who would he want to find? I glanced at Christina, 'Who?' I mouthed she just nodded at me. I felt my stomach turn upside down and prayed that as I weaved in and out of the Dauntless Traitors that no one would recognize any of us. "No." The child replied. She was standing right in front of me and she looked really scared but who could blame her, Eric was up in her face! "That's no use to me!" Eric shouted, pushing her. The girl came sprawling backwards and I had no time to move out of the way. She thrashed into me and my head hit the floor, hard. I put my hand to my head, they came away covered in blood. I quickly got up and saw that many were staring at me, Eric turned around and chuckled. When I stood up I let my hair hide my face as I walked away but Eric stared at me a bit too long and I felt as if he could see right through me. "Hang on… Its-" He began, but before he could finish his sentence a blur of red ran at him and knocked him to the ground. Brooke.

I broke into a sprint with the others at my heels and safely ran out of the pit. Quickly I glanced behind me to see the familiar blur of wild red hair catching us up. But she wasn't alone. Not far behind her Eric and a dozen Dauntless traitors chasing after us and they were catching up quickly. Gunshots fired as we ran, but no one was hit. I guess none of them took the time to actually aim. We got out of the dauntless compound and ran towards the train tracks where Zeke, Uriah, Will, Four, Tris were all firing at Eric and his lot whilst we made it just in time because the train was just coming. I ran alongside the cart and jumped in, this time I landed on my feet. I was soon followed by Shane, Elis, Darren, Brooke, Liv and Meg. What? Where was Christina, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Will and Four? I looked out the cart holding the handle tightly and saw them all running alongside the next cart and hauling themselves in. The doors to our cart opened and Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke stepped in. "We lost them, for now." Tris grinned. I let out a sigh and turned around to Brooke, "I was so worried we wouldn't find you, but you showed up at the right moment. And I'm glad you did because otherwise Eric probably would have killed me." I said pulling her into a hug. "What happened to your head?" Meg asked. "Oh… I fell on the floor and banged it, quite hard. But it's only a bit of blood." I shrugged. "Are you kidding? That probably needs stitches, have you seen how deep the cut is?" A voice said. I looked around and no one had said anything. "Boo! It's me!" The voice said.

**I know Its short, but i am already writing the next chapter and it might be updated by tonight. Who knows? I'm still upset about Uriah, Marlene and Lynn not being in the film because that means i wont get to see Uriah shoot a muffin off Marlene's head. But still i'm really exited about the uk release for Divergent... Only 15 more days! Is anyone going to see it on the day it comes out? Let me know what you think ;) - T**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tasha pov.**

I looked in the corner and jumped to my feet. There leaning into the corner was Alice. "Seriously though, you might want to get that seen to, It looks pretty bad." She added. "Where the hell have you been!" Tris shouted. "Out and about… Looking for Shannon, catching up with old friends… You know?" She grinned. "No, I do not know! You have been missing for quite a few days now, you might not even be allowed back into dauntless now! You have put your friends through hell when they needed you the most." Tris yelled. "We can discuss that later but I think Tasha needs medical attention." Alice stated, and everyone in the cart looked at me. "I'm fine…" I smiled. "No, you're not, your bleeding really bad… " Liv said. "So what I'll just clean it, it's not as if we can go into an Erudite hospital. Dauntless and Erudite have some sort of agreement…" I said. "Well at the moment we are in a train how are you going to clean the cut?" Christina asked. "I have some stuff in the other cart, I'll go get something to clean it with." Alice smiled. "Whatever, how long are we going to be on this train?" I asked. "An hour and a bit." Four said as Alice left the cart.

"That was totally unexpected." Meg exclaimed. "Yeah, who would of thought that Alice knew how to Treat a wound" Liv wondered. "She was in Erudite once…" Lynn said. "No not that, I mean meeting Alice on the train… I think she knows something." Meg said. Alice came back with some stuff in her hands. She cleaned my cut and then put a cloth to it. Everyone was staring at me as if they'd never seen a cut before. "What are you all looking at?" I asked and they all averted their gazes from me. "Done." Alice told me. "Thanks…" I told her. The whole cart were silent. It was quite awkward really, no one spoke and no one broke the silence. I leant my head against the wall and shut my eyes. For a couple of moments everything was quiet, nothing was wrong, everything seemed normal. Slowly I drifted into a light sleep…

**Elis' Pov. **

Nobody had spoken since Tasha had thanked Alice, no one was doing anything in particular we all just waited. Waited for the moment until someone would break the silence. My head rested on Shane's chest as he played with my short, brown strands of my hair. It was hard to forget about what was going on but when I did it was when I was with Shane, he had that power to take all my worries and fear away. It was amazing. He was so dreamy, sometimes I had to check that I wasn't dreaming or anything because it was a dream come true when he asked me out. I'd always had a secret crush on him, ever since he helped me become a better fighter when some older Dauntless boys picked on me. It was just unbelievable when he told me he liked me, he could have any girl in Dauntless with his good looks, cute smile and amazing personality, but he chose me.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud snore, I looked over at Tasha. She was the only one who was sleeping, and that loud noise came again. I began to laugh, and I couldn't help it, I just couldn't stop! Everyone stopped being quiet and the whole cart erupted into laughter. "Wow," Liv laughed. "It's like a dying whale noise!" But Tasha didn't snore anymore after that. "It's kind of cute." Darren smiled. I turned around and looked him in the eye. "Cute…" I questioned. "Yeah…" He nodded. "What did you just say?" Christina asked. "Erm… That it was cute…" Darren stuttered becoming redder by the second. "So what, cute as in I-fancy-you-cute?" She asked dubiously. Darren put his face in his palms. "Someone bring me popcorn!" I giggled. "Sort of… Yeah." Darren admitted and everyone listening to the conversation looked at him.

After Darren had been embarrassed four had told us all that we were nearly there…

**Tasha's pov**

"Tasha," A voice shouted "Tasha!" I jerked up grabbing my knife and pointing it at the dark figure looming over me. "It's me you pansycake," It said "It's me Christina…" I dropped my knife, "Sorry, it's just lately I've been a little…" I began. "On edge?" Christina asked. "Yeah." I admitted. "It's ok, we all have." She smiled. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked. "We are getting off soon, and it seems sort of reckless to let my cousin jump off a train half asleep…" Christina told me. "Ok." I smiled, and she walked over to Tris. Christina and Tris seemed close, they probably were friends with each other during initiation. "Hey… You're awake!" Meg nudged me. "Yeah, well at least I'm half awake. I think." I grinned. "Where are we going? Do you know?" I asked curiously. "No, we don't know at the moment. But we will do soon." Meg shrugged. "Hey Tasha, how is your head?" Darren asked and funnily enough until that moment it had been fine, but now it was aching. "It aches a little," I sighed "But other to that I'm fine." I glanced around the cart and saw Elis cuddled up to Shane and they were both talking to Brooke, they were so cute together! Meg and Liv were beside me and in the middle of a conversation about eating cake… I have no idea how they got onto that topic, Darren was sat opposite me and would occasionally join the random conversations Liv and Meg had. Tris and four stood by the door talking to Uriah and Marlene, meanwhile Christina, Will and Lynn were talking at the other side of the cart with Alice. I had no idea what they were talking about but I think they would be asking what she knows about Erudite and Dauntless so far.

"Guys, we need to jump. Now!" Four shouted, before grabbing Tris' hand and jumping into the darkness. I walked over to the door and peered out, it was dark and I couldn't see anything apart from the rails. Here it goes, I turned to Meg and Liv and took their hands and together we landed on solid ground together. It was dark so I presumed it was late at night, I couldn't see where I was going and I guess Liv couldn't because she walked straight into the tree. Me and Meg burst into laughter and soon Elis joined in when she nearly tripped over Liv, who at the moment was laid down on the floor. "Guys, you coming or what?" Uriah asked, he stopped and looked at us. "Where's Liv…" He asked again, he then peered down at the floor and couldn't help but join in the laughter. It was soo funny. "Ow!" Liv moaned as I offered her a hand to pull her up. She took it and hopped to her feet.

We walked for ages, my legs hurt and I was cold. In the distance a couple of lights burned brightly, I looked closely and saw the one plain colour I wasn't expecting to see. Grey. Why did we come to abnegation? There was a figure approaching us, a small grey one. By the time she reached us I was sure that she knew why we were here and I think she was expecting us. "We have been expecting you, how was your journey?" She asked kindly. "It was fine thank you, we haven't come across anyone since we got here." Tris told her. "Come, we will show you where you will be staying." She said and we all followed her. "This is one of the only spare houses we have, we are happy to offer it to you as long as you abide by abnegation's customs. Have a good night." She said before walking off.

That evening I fell asleep uncomfortably, sprawled across a small abnegation sofa. It was horrible. Abnegation felt strange, everything was the same and everything was plain. It was not a nice feeling, back in amity I was always told to be happy with who I am and to stand out from the crowd. And the abnegation sector was totally the opposite. It had no colour, no individuals and to me that meant no fun. Everything had to be selfless, but I would find it hard to fit in here because I was anything but selfless.

**Meg pov**

I woke up and looked at the pile of clothes that I was expected to wear, a plain grey pinafore dress with a light grey thermal and brown boots. This wasn't the best of starts, I put on the clothes. I put my hair up in a tight bun, I had absolutely no idea what I looked like, because there were no mirrors. I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Tasha sat with her face in her hands and wearing all grey, she looked strange too. I was so used to seeing her in black that it felt almost alarming that she was wearing grey. Liv sat beside her, looking annoyed and Elis and Shane were holding hands "Where are the others?" I asked. "Gone to donate stuff to the factionless, we have to go later this afternoon." Liv said. "Shall we do something?" I asked, smiling. "Like what?" Tasha asked. "Go explore the area? Practice shooting? Mess around? Play paintball?" I suggested. "One small problem," Elis sighed. "We are in abnegation, all those activities are self serving, and I doubt that abnegation have paintballs." My smile faded… What am I going to do all day?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it -T<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry fo the long wait! I am finally back! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter please leave a review and let me know what you think**

**Chapter 14**

Tasha's pov

I ate a piece of toast for breakfast and we were rationed on it…. One piece each. Gosh it was torture I was hungry and there was no way I was going to hide it. "Cant I just eat someone else's and then they can go ask for another piece… They'll never know it was me!" I whined. "Stop acting like a twelve year old!" Shane muttured. "I'll have you know my 16th birthday was a day before the choosing ceremony, so yes I am younger than you lot and therefore I can moan and whine because I am still young!" I glared at him. "That's not very selfless of you. We are meant to reject selfless acts and standing up for yourself was selfless." He smirked. "He's got a point Tasha… We need to fit in here." Elis said. "If you haven't noticed I have pink streaks in my hair… That makes it very hard for me to fit in." I said. "We have to make an effort or who knows what will happen next." Elis told me. "Okay, I understand… But how am I going to hide the fact I have pink hair?" I asked. "You don't have pink hair… Well not anymore." Meg smiled. "Whaaa…" I said, confused. "Oh, late last night we took all of our hair dye out, but you didn't wake up so we did it whilst you were asleep." Liv sniggered, amused by my little input on the situation.

I stood from the uncomfortable chair and headed over to the door. "Where are you going?" Meg called. "to do my rounds." I lied. I slammed the front door shut without heading out of it and silently crept to the cabinet on the wall. I inspected the key code that kept it locked… It seemed that I needed 4 numbers, but I didn't know which combination! Frustrated I randomly started pushing all the different buttons. It still wouldn't budge. After my 10th attempt it started with a long humming sound… On the small screen a small message popped up 'You have exceeded the amount of possible combinations, a member of the council will be sent round to your house immediately.' "Oh crap…" I muttered. "Tasha," Liv asked. I spin round and Meg, Liv and Elis stood behind me. "What were you doing, you do know we aren't allowed to use the mirror you know." Liv said. "I just wanted to see… Well… It's, It's…" I began but I was interrupted by a loud knocking noise.

Knock, Knock, Knock. I froze. That would be the council member. "I'll get it." Meg said. I walked up the stairs and stood on the landing. "May I come in." The council member said "Yes." Meg replied. They both headed into the main room and I only had a few seconds until I would be revealed… It was my last chance to leave. I ran down the stairs in a total of 3 steps and crashed into the door, quickly recovering I jumped out the door and began running down the endless rows of grey houses. Many people stopped and stared, I guess running didn't count as selfless. "Hey!" Someone shouted. And I began to hear a couple of people running after me. I looked back quickly. A short blonde girl not much older than me, a tall girl with dark brown hair round the same age as the other girl and a tall muscular boy with dark brown hair and tanned skin. Tris, Christina and Uriah. "Hey! Stop!" Tris shouted again. I wouldn't, I needed some time alone. My legs were aching by now but I was determined to get out of the abnegation compound.

I had run into the forest now but I hadn't been able to lose the three people from earlier. I was ahead of them, but not by far. I was in the middle of a forest; the only logical thing to do was climb a tree. I found a tall oak tree and began climbing up it. When I was about ¾ of the way up I stopped and leant against the tree trunk and stretched my legs out on the branch I was perched on. I closed my eyes and thought about what was going on. If Erudite tried to take over Dauntless what do they have planned for the other factions? Were they going to do anything else. But what do they have planned out? Is my family okay? Tears threaten to spill at any moment, but I fight them off. I am dauntless, I am brave. I have to control my fear and be free from it. But at the moment I can't be free from it.

"Hey Tasha, where are you?!" Christina yells. They have caught up with me. I stay put hoping they don't take a glance up. All three of them are a couple of meters beneath me. Silently I stand up and cling onto the tree trunk; I look above me to see if I could go any higher. Of course I can go higher, I was born in amity. I reach up to the next sturdy looking branch and pull myself up onto it. As I climb higher the branches become thinner, I bravely reach for the next branch but I hear the sound I don't want to hear. A small creaking noise, it is only a matter of time before the branch breaks. I don't have a branch under me and that only means one thing I am going to fall. "Christina HELP! I'm going to fall!" I scream, it is a long way down maybe 10 meters. I would probably break a bone and at this moment in time that isn't the best thing to do. "Tasha! Where the hell are yo- How the hell did you get up there?" She yells. "The branch is snapping I'm going to fall. Please help me," I yell. "Please… Please!" I whimper, tears begin to burn in my eyes and I am not strong enough to fight them off anymore. "It's okay. Umm… It's all going to be okay." Tris reassures me, but the thing is she doesn't sound too convinced herself.

Snap!

My body feels weightless and I feel myself plummeting down towards the ground. I scream as I fall, but if it weren't for the fact that I'm not going to have a safe landing I think I would be enjoying this. The weightlessness makes me feel free and secure, but not at this exact moment. I hit something hard. And that was the last thing I remembered

Meg Pov 

"I'll have to warn you once again. If you want to fit in you can't be vein and use the mirror. It's for your own good." The councilor said whilst leaving the house. "I think it's going to be hard to fit in around here…" Liv sighed. "I think it's going to be even harder for tasha!" I laughed and we all burst into laughter. Four, Zeke, Shauna and Will come in followed by Lynn, Marlene, Darren and Alice. "Where is the crazy one… Tasha, I thought she was with you…" Lynn asked. "She was whining about how boring abnegation was, and then we told her we took her hair dye out and she tried to use the mirror." Elis began. "Then when the councilor came to warn us she ran off…" Liv grinned. "She got bored… Who could blame her for running off? She'll be back soon, she's smart enough not to go too far. Especially with the situation at hand." Will said.

The door burst open and Tris and Christina came in. It looked as if they had run all the way here. "Uriah… Tasha… Tree…" Tris said out of breath. "What?" I asked. "Uriah is carrying Tasha because she fell out of a tree." Tris said again. And almost as if on cue Uriah came in carrying an unconscious and pale looking, grey Tasha. "Someone go get an ice pack." Christina said as Uriah put Tasha on the sofa. Elis came back from the kitchen with an ice pack and placed it on Tasha's forehead.

Tasha didn't wake up anytime soon, we had all had chicken and peas an hour ago and we all sat there staring at Tasha, but she didn't wake up. She was still breathing but she was very pale. Nothing else happened for the rest of the night and I dozed off fairly qickly.

Tris pov 

It was getting late and most of us were asleep. The only people awake were me, Christina, Uriah and Tobias. "I don't think she's going to wake up today," I said. "Christina, it's ok. You get some rest. I'll stay with her." I said. And without any hesitation she laid down and got to sleep. "You guys should get some sleep." I said. "You seem pretty tired yourself." Tobias said. "Yeah" I yawned. "Go to sleep then, it's ok. I have this covered for you."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Tobias pov

Tasha didn't wake up that night, I stayed up until dawn and closed my eyes for what seemed like two minutes.

"Four!" A voice calls. "Four!" What? I just need a little more time, I've been up all night… What do they want gosh! The next thing I know a cold feeling splats onto my face. I sit straight up and glare at Uriah. "What was that for?" I sigh. "I'm hungry…" He whines. "Get someone else to make you something, or make it yourself." I tell him. "Everyone's gone. And I don't know how to make breakfast." He says. "Why?" I ask. "They have gone to donate things and volunteer, they won't be back until 3." Uriah informs me. I look around the room and notice that it is only me and Uriah, oh and unconscious Tasha. "Okay." I agree, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. I begin to make scrambled egg as Abnegation only have bread, eggs, frozen chicken and tinned vegetables.

"You are so clever… I mean you could totally be in Erudite if you wanted to." Uriah exclaims. "No. It's just I know how to cook and you don't." I grin. "Oh… That hurt! I'll have you know that when I was younger I helped the cooks bake the dauntless cake in the kitchen." Uriah says, pretending to be hurt by my mockery. "We all know you can't cook to save your life, I doubt you are even allowed in the kitchen." I laugh. "So what if I told a small lie, I can cook." Uriah boasts. "You wish, I'm making your breakfast here. And I wonder why?" I smirked. The short stretch of silence was soon broken by Uriah; he truly thought he could out-wit me. Poor child. "I guess you're cooking for me because I told a little white lie. I was able to cook my breakfast, I just didn't want to." He snickered. "You pansycake!" I exclaimed. "No one ever uses that insult anymore… What are you five?" Uriah chuckles. "No, I'm four!" I laugh, whilst putting the scrambled egg on two plates.

The both of us eat breakfast and head back into the main room. "I've got to go and volunteer now. So you're going to be all on your own… Have fun! Oh wait, that wouldn't be selfless!" I smirk, walking out of the door.

As I walk down the street I am painfully reminded of many childhood memories. This was the place I grew up, the place I knew I wasn't meant to be, the place I left. My eyes sting as I thought of my childhood, there were many things I disagreed with but I was never able to stop being selfless, even if it was just for the smallest things. I felt so venerable here in the compound. I had no friends, as that would be too selfless and there were things that I didn't want to remember. My mother ran away when I was young, and I knew why. It was all because of him, he hurt her and he hurt me, the man had no soul, he even told me after my mother ran away that she was dead. He thought I believed it, I didn't. He even put on a fake funeral, everyone attended, but none of them knew what I knew. And what I went through. I knew what I had to do after her funeral, I vowed to myself that I would transfer. And I did, I was abnegation, but now I am dauntless. That's where my heart has been all along. It's where I was remade. However I am called after the amount of fears I have, and that will always be with me. That means I will always have a part of him attached to me. Him, Marcus. And only I know what he's capable of.

Tris knows, she's the only one that knows. And I hope it will always stay like that, for the one thing I despise more than my father is pity. Pity from those who thought they knew when actually they didn't. And they never will. Tris understands me, she and I are more alike than anyone knows. But she doesn't feel pity for me, she thinks it makes me who I am. She knows it makes me who I am. I am nothing like him. I am Tobias Eaton. I am brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind. I am divergent, and so is Tris.

Elis Pov. 

I had nearly finished volunteering, I could nearly go home, I could nearly take my hair down and laugh. I can't do this here. I have to fit in. I walk towards the abandoned factory hand in hand with Shane. "Your turn…" He smirks giving me a small peck on the lips. I swallow, and take the bag of supplies from him. I sprint toward the building and dump the bag on the steps, knock and run back to Shane. "What's with you?" Shane laughs. "Ugh… The factionless erk me, they are always there, always watching. I mean don't you think that's a little creepy?" I ask. "Yeah… I suppose it would be creepy if they all had wooden legs and one eye and walked with a crooked back!" Shane chuckled. "Don't laugh… Some one of them actually has one eye!" I exclaimed. "That's an awfully selfless thing to say." Shane mocks me. "They say he is called Edward, during initiation he was doing really well and another initiate stabbed him in the eye with a butter knife. And he quit and is factionless, they say he snoops around and looks for any young dauntless to take an eye from… " I blurt. "You seriously don't believe that do you…? Anyway how would he know we were dauntless?" Shane asks. "The factionless see things, they know things." I tell him. "I'll always be there to protect you; I won't let this Edward guy have your eye." He said pulling me into his chest. "Now… Let's go back to the house." He smiled.

We walked hand in hand back towards the house.

Meg pov 

We had been walking for hours round the ruins of Chicago dropping off backpacks of supplies for the factionless. I think they are kind of creepy. "So… Do you still like Tasha?" I ask Darren. "As a friend… She's one of the best I've ever had." Darren said. "You said she was cute though…" Liv told him. "Yeah, she is. And it's my job as her friend to let her know." He shrugged. "So you wouldn't mind if my cousin went out with anybody else…" Christina smirked. "I'd like to congratulate the guy, Tasha can be a tough cookie." He laughed. "You don't even know half of it!" Meg chuckled. "Well I guess you do, you've known her since you were babies." Liv shrugs. "I do miss her though, it's been kind of boring without her. I hope she decides to wake up soon." I admit. "We all do." Christina sighs.

Lyn and Marlene come round the corner in linked arms. "Did you drop It off?" Darren asked. "No, we ate it…" Marlene laughed. "You what?" Darren asked. "They were joking…" Christina told him. "Oh…" Darren said.

Whilst we walked we constantly heard giggles from Marlene and Lynn. "What are you guys laughing at? Your acting like an overdosed amity." Christina sighed. "Well… We were talking about, Jack… You know the dauntless born… The one with the cute butt!" Lynn giggled. "Oh… it's ok then, please do keep this to yourself…" Christina said giving them a weird look. "I'll tell you one thing though… Marlene went on a date with him. After initiation." Lynn smiled. "Oh, cool." Christina nodded. "Well at the moment he must be fighting for Erudite… or dead. So I wouldn't keep your hopes up." Christina smirked. "Jack wouldn't fight for Erudite, and he is strong enough to fight them off." Marlene said. "Last bag is done! We can go back now!" Liv sighed. And we all made our way back to the house.

Tris Pov

I was home early so I began preparing food with Uriah, seeing as he was the only one around. "Has it changed much?" He asked me. "Has what changed?" I asked. "Abnegation." He said. "Still as selfless as ever." I sighed. "Have you seen your parents?" He asked. "They don't know I'm here." I said. "Oh…" He replied. And the both of us carried on preparing dinner in silence. I wonder whether Tobias has seen his dad, I hope he hasn't.

Soon everyone is back and we are eating dinner. "We have to leave tomorrow." Tobias tells everyone. "Where are we heading?" Zeke asks. "Amity, we need to alert them about what is going on and hopefully they will be able to help us then we need to go to Erudite." He says. "When are we leaving?" Meg asks. "Tomorrow morning." Four states. "Wait a minute… what about Tasha?" Uriah asks. "She's going to stay in the infirmary here." He tells Uriah. "But Abnegation are vulnerable, and if erudite was to attack another faction it would most likely be Abnegation. And I know that Tasha is totally capable of protecting herself, but if she's still unconscious she can't do much…" Christina says. "And… They know we are hiding somewhere and I think… I think they know." Meg says. "Ok, we are going to have to take her to Amity with us. But she needs to be in the infirmary there." I say.

That night Tasha doesn't wake up, and we all go to sleep early ready to leave for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to anyone who reviewed, i hope you like this chapter guys... There is going to be some action coming up soon! - T<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Livvie Pov

I open my eyes and squint as the sunlight blinds me. I grab a piece of toast and collect my clothes, I keep the abnegation clothes in my bag of borrowed clothes from Tasha's apartment. We are roughly the same size so I borrowed some stuff. I put my Abnegation clothes back in my bag, and change into my dauntless clothes. I grab my knife from under the windowsill and put my gun at my side. I run downstairs to see that everybody has woken up, everybody but Tasha. God I miss her random outbursts and annoying speeches. I grab her knife from the table and pack it in her bag for her, along with her clothes and a bracelet that I found in one of her jacket pockets. I wonder where she got it from. I assume I'll have to carry her bag and mine… Ugh it's all so heavy. "Wouldn't Tasha have woken up by now?" Christina asks getting all panicked. "She fell a long way down and she hit her head badly… She needs to be seen over in the infirmary. It will be okay." Tris said, comforting her best friend.

I wonder how we are going to get Tasha to amity… She lies there and I stare at her chest, as it rises and falls, rises and falls. Her hair is still in a bun and she doesn't look herself, I worry sometimes that she might not wake up. But I must not forget that Tasha is dauntless, she is a fighter and I'm sure she won't give up without a good fight. "Let's go." Tris says and we all stand up. "Uriah you are in charge of Tasha." She adds. "We will all cover Uriah, just in case. We have a long way to go and I don't know who we'll meet along the way." Four informs everyone.

We get out into the rows of houses and make our way quickly through them. People stop and stare but no one stops us. Uriah carries Tasha and doesn't show any weakness. Not far until the forest now. We all run the short distance from the last row of houses into the thick, green forest. For now we are hidden by the layers of trees and greenery that surrounds us, we have to follow this route most of the way and it is safe enough to walk, so we do.

It seems like hours have passed but when in reality it as only been 45 minutes. "How much longer?" I ask out of breath as I have given Meg a piggy back and I can't get her off because she's fallen asleep. "About an hour and a half!" Four shouts from the front. "Having fun there?" Uriah asks me. "No, not really. How you coping?" I ask Uriah nodding towards Tasha. "I don't mind." He admits. "Really?" I ask. "She's cool and anyway I just hope she's okay." He sighs. "Look, don't mention this to Christina but I think something is wrong." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "Me either, the sooner we get her to the infirmary the better." He tells me.

Meg Pov. 

I finally open my eyes and I'm still on Liv's back but we seem to be getting to the end of the forest. If I open my eyes fully I think I can see the Amity gardens I'm so used to calling home.

We all walk into the gardens together and there Johanna Reyes waits under the Tree for us. "We have been expecting you," She says. "We have all decided that you are welcome to stay as long as you cause no disruption. Otherwise you are free to stay." She adds. "We need to talk to you right away about the situation but Tasha needs help. Is there any chance you could keep here in the infirmary" Christina says. "Yes follow me."

They hook Tasha up to a monitor and it shows her heart beat, it's steady and she's in good hands. I sit down in the chair next to her bed and fall asleep.

Christina Pov

I watch her as they hook her up to a monitor but tears well up in my eyes, I was there when this happened and I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything. I run out of the room and down the halls and into the garden, I lean against a tree and just let the tears spill.

_She was there, the gripped onto the branch "Christina! HELP! I'm going to fall!" She screamed and I heard the desperation in her voice_. _"Tasha, where the hell are yo- How the hell did you get up there?" I yell. I see the tears rolling down her face. "The branch is snapping! I am going to fall! Please help me!" She yells and she closes her eyes for a moment, I think she knows what is going to happen. I just freeze. "It's okay… Ummm…. It's all going to be okay!"_ _Tris reassures her but even I can tell that she is panicked. Then I see it. She loses her grip and falls, it's a long way down but she comes down quickly and lands badly. I run over to her but she doesn't respond to anything_ _I am saying. "Tasha! Tasha!" I yell. "Tasha! Can you hear us?" Tris asks. "She's not responding." I cry. "It's ok, we need to get her back, and then we'll know what to do." Uriah says as he scoops her up. We all run back to the Abnegation compound as quick as we can. _

She still isn't awake. "You ok?" A voice asks. I turn around and come to see Will standing behind the tree. "Not really." I admit. "She will get better you know, she's in the infirmary and being looked after. Here you look tired, let me take you to our room." He smiles, helping me up. No matter how I feel, Will is always there for me. And at the moment I'm glad he is.

Elis Pov

I sit with Meg, Shane and Darren at a table in the cafeteria and we all sit there in a comfortable silence. I sit up against Shane, and wonder whether things are going to be okay. "Hey, your new here. Do you want me to be your friend. Oh my, lets go pick some flowers I know where some cute ones grow that would look oh so pretty in your hair! Oh my, come, come!" A perky blonde amity says to me. "Shut up, I don't wear flowers in my hair. And I won't be your friend." I snap. "Well I'm sorry, I'm only trying to be nice because I know that your friend isn't going to get better. I heard that she's not that strong. After all she was an amity she is a free spirit. And always will be. I can't help that." She smirks. I stand up from my chair. "What the hell did you just say. Tasha is not bloody amity anymore get it into your tiny blonde brain! She's a fighter and if you don't shut up I'll show you why I am dauntless." I yell. "She won't get any better with your help!" The blonde says. She's asking for it. I walk up to her and slap her, and it crackles across the cafeteria. She glares at me and I yank out a bunch of her extensions. "Fake hair! I knew it!" I yell and then punch her in the face and walk away. She lies there on the floor with a bloody nose. I walk out of the cafeteria and I am taken by two older amity members. "Get off me! Hey you listen to me! Shane! You can't let them do this!" I yell. Meg and Shane both grab me but they end up being restrained. "Get off me! It's the other one you need! She's the one that started it!" I yell as they lead me into a pale yellow room.

Tris Pov 

Me and four stand in Tasha's room and wait patiently for the nurse to come back. Liv hasn't left her friends side and it doesn't look like she will. Its sweet. The nurse comes back in looking happy, ugh… She's probably overdosed on bread. "I'm afraid Natasha is in a coma. She isn't showing any signs of waking up soon." She smiles and skips out of the room. "How come they are always so happy about things!" I yell. Its not fair. I let tears fall from my eyes as Tobias pulls me tight to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it plz leave a review and let me know what you think :) - T<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 

Elis Pov

I sit at a table opposite the two amity guys that grabbed me earlier, in a pale yellow room with blinding white furniture. "Do you understand what you have done?" The one guy asks me. "Yes, I do. Because I meant to punch her. Did you hear what she said?" I asked. "No, but she was just trying to keep the peace. She was trying to be nice to you." The other frowns. "What by telling me that my friend won't get better and that she's going to die? Yeah, that's right she's amity but she's horrible… Doesn't sound right to me." I yell, standing up from my chair. "We understand what you have been through, but all she was offering was support." He tells me. "You don't have a clue what I have been through. You never will, you act as if you are all on drugs. Oh wait, I forgot. YOU ARE!" I scream. "Calm down or we are going to have to speed up the procedure." He tells me sternly. "You listen to me! I don't care what you say or think the bloody girl deserved it!" I yell walking up to him and getting all in his face. He nods at his friend who has been standing behind me for a while now, "I'm sorry we are just following the rules." He says as I feel a stabbing pain in my neck, I just realize I have been injected with something and my vision becomes blurry and I have to lean against the table to keep myself from collapsing.

It takes a few minutes before I open my eyes again but when I do I notice that the room seems a lot brighter and the colour stands out a lot better. "How are you feeling now?" The man asks me. I open my mouth to reply with something witty and mean, but for a second I forget what I was going to say. I think I was going to say something mean but then I ask myself what they have ever done to me, and I reply "Fine thank you, how are you?" Both guys glance at each other before one replies "I am great. Now. Why don't you go find your friends?" He hints.

I skip out the room and run down the corridor with my arms out making silly noises. "Why is this so fun?!" I yell. I come to a stop at the end and look both ways, I spot the blonde girl from earlier and feel guilty when I remember what I did to her. Without even thinking I run up to her and throw my arms around her small frame, "I'm so sorry! Do you still want to go pick some flowers?" I ask jumping up and down. "Yes! Now we can be friends!" She squeals, as we both skip out into the gardens.

"This flower would look simply divine in your hair… Here" She says tucking it behind my ear. "You are soo funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…. Oh you are killing me! Oh wait no…. That wouldn't be very nice. HEHEHEHEHEE!" I laugh. "Elis?" Someone calls. I turn around and see Meg, I jump up and run up to her lifting her above me and spinning round. "Erm… Could you put me down?" She asks me. "Oh my, yes! Sorry, Oh…. Your eyes are so sparkly did you polish them?" I giggle. "Since when can you polish eyes?" Meg asks. "Since today, let's go do something fun!" I yell. "I just wanted to let you know Shane is looking for you… He's in the cafeteria. Anyway what's wrong with you, you have been acting an awful lot more cheerful…. What did they do to you?" She asks dubiously. "They helped me become the nice person I am today, mmmhhh… you smell nice, like unicorn poo… and toothpaste. Who's Shane?" I ask a little dopey. "Who's Shane? Shane is your boyfriend…." Meg tells me a little startled at my response. "Oh yeah! I have a boyfriend… Oh he's so dreamy! I must find him and express my fondness to him! Oh boy, I do love him dearly." I sigh. "Erm… Ok, I'm going to give you some alone time and go see Tasha… Bye!" She says. "Byeee!" I squeal running into the cafeteria.

There he stands, looking straight at me with that wide grin of his. I Run up to him and hug him tightly, when I pull away I look into his eyes. I press my lips to his, we kiss. It is passionate and sweet, and nothing like the times I've kissed him before. As we kiss I run my hands trough his hair, his soft, short hair. "You ok?" He finally asks me. "Why wouldn't I be?" I sing. "Well, they grabbed you and took you, it was all so sudden." He begins. "No, it wasn't mean they tried to help me find the amity in me! It's nice to run free for a while." I smile. "But Elis, we are free. We are dauntless!" He says. "Let's go fairy hunting." I squeal grabbing his hand. "Elis… What did they do to you?" He asks me seriously. "I already told you… They helped me find my inner Amity." I giggle. "Come with me, I think you need some rest. You're tired." He says and takes me to my room.

I stare at the wall for a while, I am not tired. And I am stuck in here now…

Uriah pov

I walk into Tasha's room, Liv is asleep at the chair beside her bed and Tris stands with four. "Any updates?" I ask. "Yes…" Tris begins, but she tears up and as soon as Four notices this he takes her hand and carries on explaining. "She is in a coma, and the nurse said she isn't showing any signs of waking up soon. It could be weeks until she wakes up, there is only a certain amount of help the doctors can give her. She has to wake up by herself." I glance over at Tasha, she is still pale and she is attached to a drip. It's not a nice sight. "Someone should tell Christina, she needs to know." I sigh. "She is like family…" Tris sobs. "We all feel like that…" Four tells her. And they both exit the room, probably to go get Christina.

I stand at the side of the hospital bed looking down on Tasha, how on earth did it all end like this. Why couldn't I have done something? Why? Liv stirs and I think she is waking up. She stretches her arms and looks up at Tasha. "What's wrong with her?" She asks. "She's in a coma." I sigh. Liv sighs and takes Tasha's hand. "You are going to wake up. You hear me? And as soon as you do we will go to a club. And we will be normal teenagers for a night." Liv says. "What are you doing?" I ask curious. "I read in a school textbook that if someone is in a coma they can still hear people, and sometimes they just need a bit of support before they are capable of waking up." She shrugs. "Right, Tasha. You are strong enough to beat this and yes we will all go party for a night when you wake up. You can do it. You will. I know." I smile, knowing Tasha would be a total party animal.

At that moment Christina walks in, she tears up seeing Tasha. I walk over to her, "It will be ok." I say, pulling her into a hug. Christina sobs into my shirt and every now and then she'll mutter a sorry. "It's not your fault." I sigh. She finally builds up enough courage to walk over to Tasha's side and as she does she holds her tightly and pulls her into a hug. "You can talk to her, if you want." Liv smiles "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Meg pov

That evening I went and visited Tasha, it was horrible. She looks dead, but she's not. Christina is in pieces. The nurse says she could wake up anytime now till weeks later. It all determines to how much control she has over herself. When I got into my room I sat down on the bed and cried, I have known Tasha all my life and she was always so bubbly and warm. Now she's pale and unconscious. It's just not right. The doctors have tried waking her up with ways we don't know but she isn't responding. Things aren't looking good, I just hope she gets better soon. She deserves to.

Uriah has been by her side since we got here, he is there for Christina and anybody who needs him. And he is strong. He is sure she will wake up, he will stay strong for everyone around him. I think it is amazing how much he has been there for Tasha, even though she doesn't know it.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it - T SORRY ITS SHORT!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Tris Pov.

That morning we all sit round the table, we have today to do as we want. Tomorrow we will have a meeting with Johanna and we will be deciding our next move. Elis sits with her head in her hands, cringing as Meg and Shane explain what she was up to yesterday. "And you were sitting cross legged in the amity fields with that girl you punched…. And you were singing and braiding each other's hair, oh and don't let me forget, you were also picking flowers!" Meg laughed. "And how did this happen..?" Zeke asks. "Well… There was this annoying amity girl who was being a bitch and saying mean stuff and then she expected us to be nice to her and I got annoyed and punched her. And when I tried leaving they took me to a room… and that's all I remember." Elis smirks. "Would've knocked some sense into that no-good head of hers." Zeke shrugged. "And then… You came running into the cafeteria and then you wanted to take me fairy hunting." Shane added. "Sounds like they had a laugh. Where is Christina?" Four whispers into my ear. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since last night, when we left her with Tasha." I reply. "She's probably with Tasha." I add, he nods.

The whole table goes quiet, as we have run out of things to say that we want to speak about. But someone goes and brings it all back up. "Soo… How's Tasha?" Darren asks. "Why would you want to know?" Elis asks. "Because she's one of my best friends." Darren says. "How can you call her your friend when all you've done is sit here and think of anything to do but visit her. We have all been to visit her, except you." Meg spits. "It's hard seeing her like that." He shrugs. "My girl friend has been there all night, crying. Do you not think it hurts her seeing her cousin like that," Will says, getting up from the table. "I'm going to see Christina." He has a point, not once has Darren seen Tasha, and he is sat there asking how she is. "All we are trying to say is that you haven't been there much for her. How do you think she is going to wake up without our support?" I say. Darren stands and leaves, I'm glad he does. Brooke follows him, at least he's not going to be on his own. "I think that we should all train tonight." Tobias says. "Like what?" Uriah asks. "Maybe paintball, it will help us practice our aims and it will be fun." He shrugs. "Yeah." Meg nods. "Meet in the garden at 10, tonight." He informs everyone.

I get up to leave and so does everyone else, I think Christina probably needs some time alone so I will avoid the infirmary for a while. Meg, Elis, Alice, Liv and Shane all stand to leave, I think I'll spend some time with them. "Hey what you going to do?" I ask. "We are going to play candor or dauntless." Liv grins. "Cool, can we play?" I ask. "Yes, of course!" Meg says. And all of us head off to play Candor or Dauntless.

We all sit in a circle in the gardens and begin the game. "Right youngest first…" Liv smiles. "Tash-Oh… Who's the next youngest?" I ask. "Me!" Liv smirks. "Livvie-poo… Candor or dauntless." I ask. "Never call me that again… Hmmm, I think I'll choose Candor.""She replies, mental note to self 'Never call Liv, Livvy-poo.' "Pansycake!" Uriah yells. I have a good Idea for this one. "Have you ever been kissed if yes, who by?" I say wiggling my eyes. "Yes… By a boy called Connor, in my old faction. Candor." She blushes. "Liv and Conner sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Uriah sings. "It was only one kiss. Erm… Elis, Candor or Dauntless?" She exclaims. "Dauntless. Duh!" She grins. "That's my girl!" Shane smiles. "Right, I want you to go up to that amity… And tell him that," She begins. And whispers the rest of it in her ear. She gets up and we all watch her as she walks over to him. She says something and he smiles, then she points over at Liv, or Meg? I don't know. Maybe Meg because as she comes back he stares at her and blushes when their gazes meet.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless." Elis says. "Dauntless." He grins. "Uriah has to sit on your lap for the rest of the game!" Elis sniggers, Tobias shrugs and Uriah plumps himself in Four's lap. "Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" He asks me. "Candor" I reply. "Pansycake!" Uriah yells. "Tell me how much you love me." He grins. "To the moon and back." I smile, leaning in for a kiss. ""Helooo! I am here you know... Yuck!" Uriah gags. "Your just jealous you don't have a girlfriend!" Zeke laughs. "Am not!" Uriah scowls. "You haven't even had your first kiss." Zeke chuckles. Uriah blushes and stays quiet. "Meg… Candor or Dauntless." I smile, I know what Liv was trying to get Elis to do. In fact the boy is still looking over at Meg now. "Dauntless." She says proudly. "Right you have to go and ask that boy to come play, and you have to sit next to him." I laugh, Liv gives me the thumbs up and Elis can't hold in her laughter anymore. "And if I don't?" Meg asks. "You have to take a piece of clothing off!" I grin. "Damn it." She mutters getting up and walking over to him.

Meg returns with the boy and she sits next to him awkwardly. "Meg are you going to introduce us to your new friend." Liv asks. "Erm… This is…" She begins. "Luke." He says. "Yeah." She smiles. I think I recognize him from somewhere, I just can't remember where from, but I do know him. "Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Meg asks. "Candor." She replies. "Pansycake!" Uriah yells. "Who do you fancy!" Meg smirks. "A dauntless guy named Jack… He has such a cute butt!" She sighs. "I know!" Lynn giggles. "You both fancy the same guy?" Zeke laughs. "Yeah, he's just that perfect." Marlene sighs. "What if Marlene started going out with him?" Shauna asked. "I'd stop liking him." Lynn said. "Girls are so confusing!" Zeke sighed. "Yeah but you can't like someone when they go out with your best friend." Lynn sighed. "Luke, candor or dauntless?" Marlene asks. "Candor." He shrugs. "Ok… Oh! Right… What do you think of Meg, honestly?" Marlene says whilst wiggling her eyebrows. "Erm… She is cute…" He says avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Explain further…" Marlene says. Luke's face turns a deep shade of red "Her eyes. Her eyes are cute." He mumbles. There is a long silence, but it is soon broken. "Woah Mar… I think you broke him!" Uriah laughs. I glance at meg and she is avoiding eye contact with Luke, for obvious reasons. "I'm going to go for a walk…" She says getting up and jogging down the path into the gardens.

Everyone stares at Luke. "What?" He asks. "Are uou going to go after her…?" Four asks. "Why would I do that?" He replies. "Because she probably thinks you are a weirdo amity." Uriah smirks. Luke gets up muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 'maybe I am.'

"We think that Erudite are planning to take over other factions, and before our society is taken over completely by Erudite we want to stop them." I tell Joanna. "I understand your concern for the society, but how do you plan on overthrowing Erudite?" She asks. "Well, we were wondering if you will assist us." Tobias says. "And how would we do that, we reject violence." Joanna says, "But, if we agree as a faction to help we could assist the wounded." She smiles. "Do you know if there were any dauntless, that refused to fight for Erudite. And managed to get away?" I ask. "No, I'm sorry." Joanna says.

That evening we manage to get Christina out of the infirmary and we persuade her to come play paintball with us. Together we smuggle our Paintball guns through the compound and run off into the gardens disguised by the black night. "Ready?" A voice asks us, presumably Four. "Yeah." I reply. "Right Zeke you choose first." Four says. "Shauna." He says. "Tris." Four says. "Is it national choose your girlfriend day?" Uriah laughs. "You are just jealous that we have girlfriends." Zeke sniggers. After that comment Uriah quiets down.

It takes a while to pick the team as Zeke and Uriah argue about what colour flag they have. The teams were:

Tobias:

1. Tris

2. Meg

3. Christina

4. Will

5. Uriah

6. Elis

7. Brooke

Zeke:

1. Shauna

2. Lynn

3. Marlene

4. Shane

5. Darren

6. Alice

7. Liv

Our team sets off first, we head towards the fields. "Right, we need a plan. Preferably one that would be less predictable." I begin. "How about we ambush them from the woods?" Meg begins. "And a few of us could set off to get the flag whilst they are being ambushed." Will adds. "Sounds good, who's going where then?" Uriah asks. "Elis, me, Christina and Meg. Will work together to go get the flag, we will all cover Elis, who in the end will go for the flag." Tobias informs the group. "The rest of you take cover behind trees or by bushes, leave the flag up in the tree and ambush them when they come." He adds. Before Tobias runs off with the others he presses his lips to mine and kisses me. "Bye, I'll see you soon." He says. "See you soon." I smile. And then he runs off towards the others.

We hide the flag in the tree and make as much noise as possible and shoot into the air, hoping they will come to us. "I see them!" Uriah says, and we all take our positions behind the trees. They all come flooding into the woods, "There it is," Zeke yells, pointing at the flag. "Who knows winning would be this easy?" I nod towards everyone, meaning that it is time to attack. Will and Uriah run out and shoot them consistently, and me and Brooke shoot anyone who gets close to the tree from behind the tree.

"Got it!" Someone yells. We all look up and see Marlene at the top of the tree, gripping the flag. "Looks like we have Won." Lynn shouts. Suddenly Elis pops out from behind the trees, followed by Tobias, Christina and Meg. "Got the flag…" Elis begins. "Wait what?" Christina asks. "They have the flag too." I shrug. "I guess it's a tie." Meg says. "We are dauntless there is only one winner, and that is clearly us." Shauna smirks. "We got it ages ago." Elis begins. "So did we!" Alice grins. "Ok! We all won, now let's get back!" Brooke shouts and we all head to the Amity compound.

As we walk back through the amity compound Luke turns the corner and walks toward Meg, "Where have you been?" He asks. "Playing capture the flag." She smiles. "Oh, ok then. Here this is for you." He says handing her a piece of paper. Then running off back down the hallway. "Open it!" I grin. Meg opens the note. "You going to tell us what it says?" Elis asks. "Ok, It says… Dear Meg, I like you. I really like you, but there is something I need to tell you that is more important than how I feel about you. Meet me in the garden tomorrow at 9:00, I will explain it all to you then." Meg reads aloud. "Meg, he likes you!" Brooke squeals. "Shhhh!" Meg says, while blushing. "I'm just going to go see Tasha for a bit with the others, you coming?" I ask them, and we all head off to the infirmary.

We all walk into Tasha's room and Uriah takes a seat next to her bed, and so does Christina. A nurse walks in, "I'm sorry but it is maximum 4 guests at a time." She tells us. "Please, we won't be long." I say. "Ok, I have an update on her status anyway. Natasha-" She says but ends up being cut off by Meg, "Tasha." Meg corrects the nurse. "Tasha has been showing signs of resurfacing, this is evidence that whatever you have been saying to her, she can hear. She might not wake up now, but she will soon." The nurse smiles, before walking out. "Tashiepoo, I know you can hear me. So I want you to know I used up all your nail polish… and I had pizza, without you." Liv began. I look at her confused, but clearly she knew what she was doing because she carried on. "If you wake up I will buy you a whole new set of nail polish and we will eat pizza together." She added. A short silence passes between all of us. "She moved," Uriah gasped. "She moved her hand, I felt it!" We all stare in amazement at Liv. "Nail polish and Pizza, two things Tasha loves. And bam… She reacted. We can help her wake up. I believe it, we all have to believe it." Liv grins. "Wow, who would have pegged you as a motivational speaker?" Christina smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>I didnt update sooner because i was a bit annoyed with this chapter, no matter how much i wrote it, it diddnt improve. I ended up with this... I hope you dont mind it, the next chapter will be amazing. Garunteed (I have no idea weather i spelt that right?) - Tash. I have a Divergent, multifandom account on instagram, check me out _initiatetransfer_ :) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Meg Pov…

I glance at my watch and it reads 8:45, asI stand in the center of the garden under a rather tall maple tree, waiting for Luke. It's not that I'm eager to meet him, I am just really punctual. I think, I couldn't possibly like Luke. I know for sure that I don't. It's not like he's my type, I usually go for… I don't know, I've never had a type. I've never had a boyfriend. But why on earth am I thinking all this if I don't even like him? Maybe I do… I really have no idea.

I see Luke make his way out the compound and jog his way over to me; I sneak a quick glance at my watch to see it is 8:50. Maybe he is eager too… After all he admitted he liked me yesterday. "Hey!" He greets me. "Hi." I smile. "How are you?" He asks. "Fine." I reply. And we both stand in silence. I look at the way the sun reflects off his hair, it makes his hair look almost white for a moment, but just as he looks towards me his hair is back to the lovely golden colour it always was – What the hell did I just think… I don't know what I am thinking. It must be simpler than this, do I like him, do I not?

"I need to tell you something." Luke begins. "I know, you mentioned it in your note yesterday." I blush, feeling my face go a deeper red than a tomato. "Listen, before I tell you, please don't hold this against me. Please." He mutters avoiding eye contact. "I don't know what you're going to say but at the moment there are plenty of bad things going on." I say. "I know… Look, I needed to tell you sooner or later. Even if I did like you or not." Luke begins, "There is more of us here, there is plenty of us. You just don't know it." I don't get what he is trying to say, what does he mean by 'there is more of us' Who does he mean? "What do you mean by 'there is more of us' Who do you mean?" I ask, half scared of what he is hiding from me. "Look, there were people who didn't agree with what's going on. It was wrong and some of us understood that. What I'm trying to say is, that I am dauntless. And many others of us here are too, we hid amongst the Amity." He explains. "There are more dauntless here?" I gasp. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Luke frowns. "No, I'm not angry. I'm so relieved, I'm so relieved I could kiss you." I squeal. "Then do." Luke grins, leaning into me and I do the same. His lips are soft on mine and they are sweet, sweeter than the syrup I grew up loving as a child. I pull back. "I think I like you." I blush. "I think I like you too, in fact I do like you. But I would let Tris and Four know that there are more of us." He smiles. "I will." I smile, walking off into the compound.

I half jog through the compound towards the infirmary, someone will be there. All the people that pass I imagine as a dauntless member, they could be anywhere. I burst through the door to Tasha's room to find Liv leaning against the wall and Uriah In the seat opposite Tasha's bed. "What you so giddy about?" Liv asks. "Well… Ifoundoutthattherearemoredautlessherehidingfromerudite!" I babble. "Are you trying to choke on your own words?" Uriah asks. "I found out that there are more dauntless here hiding from erudite." I repeat, slowly this time. "Really? That's great! It could give us a chance to finally fight back Erudite!" Liv gasps. "I think we need to tell Tris and Four." Uriah says. "Yeah… Do you want me to go? I could go find Tris and Four, if you want. And you can spend some time with Tasha." Liv asks. "Sure," I smile. "Tasha, you can wake up now, well you can start to wake up. We need you. It's so different without you."

Her heart monitor starts beeping rapidly and many nurses and doctors come in and fuss around her. What's going on…? "Sorry could you please exit the room?" A nurse asks and me and Uriah are both seen out the room. "What's going on?" I ask. "I don't know…" Uriah sighs.

A couple of hours later the nurses have exited the room but we aren't allowed to go in. Occasionally Elis and Shane pop by but there isn't much to see. At the moment I sit next to Liv and Tris and opposite Uriah, Four and Liv. I rest my back against an uncomfortable red chair, and wait. Wait for anything. A nurse walks straight past us into Tasha's room. After about five minutes she comes back out again. "What's going on?" Liv asks her. "Her heart rate has increased and it is a sign that she is waking up, for now you can't go in though. She can do this on her own-" The nurse explains, being cut off by an ear piercing shriek.

We all turn to look at Tasha's room… "That came from there didn't it?" I said pointing towards Tasha's room. "Yes," The nurse mutters running towards the room. "Please stay here." She adds. Liv jumps up and runs out the room shouting something along the lines of getting Christina. Short screams fill the waiting room and all of us get out of our seats. Muffled shouts come from Tasha's room, "She's awake!" Tris gasps, jogging into her room…

Tasha pov 

I hear muffled voices around me, where am I? I am surrounded by darkness and each attempt I make to move fails. I begin to panic as I realize I have no control over my body and I can feel my heart pumping inside my chest, it gets faster and faster and it doesn't stop. More muffled voices can be heard and my heart rate becomes steadier.

I attempt to speak for what seems like hours but I can't move my mouth. It seems like hours until I can feel the slightest bit of movement in my feet. Frantically I try to move the rest of my body and I jerk upwards. I look around screaming and I pull out tubes from my body, I am lying in a pale white hospital bed and the room is very plain, with a chair either side of my bed. Nurses flood in and I jump out of the bed grabbing the vase and throw it at the nearest nurse. Suddenly Tris breaks through the door "Tasha! It's all ok! Calm down!" I back into the corner, what is going on? "Look, you fell from a tree. Remember?" Liv asks, walking over to me. I shake my head, and she hugs me tightly. "How did we get here, where are we?" I croak, I have no idea how long it's been since I have spoken. "Well, we needed to move on and we decided to come to amity, there are other dauntless her too." Four says.

I sit up straight in the hospital bed as Christina

tells me what has been going on since I was out. "I really missed you." She whispers. "Me too" I smile

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Tasha's back! Hope you liked it - T <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Tasha's Pov

That evening I am dismissed from the infirmary and I am led to dinner by Meg and Liv. "What was it like… being in a, coma?" Meg asks curiously, trying to be delicate around the word 'Coma'. "Well… It was just dark and I was hardly aware most of the time, I heard voices… Sometimes. But I suddenly became aware again, like I was in a simulation…" I explain. "So you did hear us," Liv smirked. "What did you hear then?" I take a moment to r let my memories come back to me. "Well… Uriah, he was constantly talking about this one girl… He wouldn't stop going on about her, I guess it was his chance to spill his emotions because I guess I make a good listener when I am in a coma… And, I recall you telling me that you ate pizza without me and that you used up all my nail polish! Christina was there a lot, she was constantly talking about all the things she wanted to do with me, and how I was going to wake up one day and we were going to do all of the things she thought of." I told them. "That's soo cute!" Meg cooed. "It feels nice to be back in amity." I sigh. "I know." Meg smiles. "Come on, they are having a BBQ!" Liv smirks pulling me into the garden.

The floral scent of the garden I spent most of my time in as a child rushes through my nose, and for once I feel as if I am re-living my childhood. I remember how on the hottest days of the month the Amity would do BBQ's and all the residents would come and eat food together, as a community. The BBQ's were some of my most treasured memories. I look around and see the welcoming sight of children running in and out of the trees and groups of adults sitting down on picnic blankets. Liv grabs my hand, pulling me around many picnic blankets and leads me to a slightly overcrowded one that I immediately recognize as my friends.

I crouch down next to Meg on the blanket and look around. "Where is the food?" I ask. "You have been in a coma for about a week and a half and one of the first things you say is 'Where is the food'" Tris laughs. "Are they serving pizza?" I ask. "It's a BBQ. Not a pizza parlor." Liv smirks.

A boy with curly golden hair and emerald green eyes plumps himself next to Meg and pecks her quickly on the lips. My eyebrows knit together as I stare at him in conefusement. Meg meets my gaze and chuckles, "Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you but I sort of got a boyfriend." I pull a face and pretend to gag. "How mature of you. You never know but you could be the next one to get a boyfriend." Christina grins. I shake my head, "That isn't going to happen, I am happy being as single as a pringle." I see someone handing out hamburgers close to us and get up and run over to him.

I walk back with a hamburger and see that the others got some too. My taste buds explode in my mouth; it is like a firework of flavor went off in my mouth. "Hamburgers, food of the gods." I mumble quiet enough for Liv to hear. "So what went on whilst I was gone?" I ask. "Well, other tha cause trouble for both Abnegation and Amity we were able to find some other dauntless that took refuge here and we have begun to come up with a plan to overtake Erudite." Four says. "Yeah… How did I get here though, because it isn't exactly easy to bring an unconscious person with you?" I ask. "I carried you." Uriah smirks. "Oh, thanks for that!" I laugh.

I lie down in the grass staring at the stars. They are beautiful and unique in their own way, they don't seek attention but those who do look at them are stricken with awe at their pure beauty. I close my eyes for a moment, listening to my surroundings; the children running round playing in small groups, friends sitting and talking, family sharing memories making new ones. But a single thought of family sends me back to reality. Anya, she's my family. She needed me more than ever over these past couple of months but the rules state that I should serve my faction before blood, that was the only thing keeping me from seeing her.

I stand up and jog through the trees deeper into the garden, I remember the way like the back of my hand. I pick up speed as I turn a corner and begin running through the streets of houses. Until I am finally there. I can't knock on the front door, it would be too risky my mom hates me. I look around and notice that now I am tall enough to climb onto the back door, which is in line with Anya's bedroom window. I take a few steps back and leap at the door grabbing the top and hauling myself easily on top. Whilst balancing on the doorframe I knock three times on the window, knock, knock, knock. I hope that she's there. Why wouldn't she be? The window slides open and Anya stands frozen in front of the window frame. "Hey," I smile. "Can I come in?"She doesn't move. "Please?" I ask. Finally she responds with a small nod of her head. I climb through the window into her bedroom. As soon as I am standing I pull her into a hug and she begins sobbing into my shirt. "What's the matter?" I ask. "Mom said you were dead, when she took her shift at the infirmary she noticed you were there but two days later your bed was empty and she told me you were dead." She sniffs in between sobs. "Look, I'm not meant to be here but I wanted to let you know that I love you and I always will. Soon our society will be back to normal, but for now you have to be careful," I explain, clinging onto Anya. "Okay?" I ask. "Okay." She replies. I kiss her forehead and walk over to the window, next to it is a picture of me and her as children paddling in the stream. I look at it and smile. "I love you." I whisper as I climb back down to the gate, and jump off onto the drive.

I run through the gardens again, and it brings back so many memories. I used to read my books here, I secretly loved reading fictional stories. My favorite was the fault in our stars. I come to a slow jog as I return back to the compound. A few children run around giggling and a few parents talk, but I can't find anyone I know. I run up and down the garden three times, but I still can't find anyone. "You lost?" A voice asks. I spin around and face a muscular brown haired boy, I know him from somewhere. "No…" I say. "Wait a second, Tasha isn't it?" He asks, then immediately I remember him. He was my boyfriend a couple of months before the choosing ceremony, Chase. "Yeah, Chase it's me." I nod. "Woah… Impressive." He grins. "What?" I ask, crossing my arms. "You got hot, damn you're looking nice!" He smirks, closing in on me. There is now only a couple of inches between us. I feel really uncomfortable and walk to the left, but Chase steps in front of me blocking my exit. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks. "I'm going to go find my friends." I say stepping in the other direction, but then he blocks my exit again. "They left ages ago." He says, he leans in and I edge back. "Please leave me alone." I tell him. "I have unfinished business here." He says as he grabs my head pulling it to his face, where he presses his lips against mine and kisses me. I thrash my hands against his chest and finally he releases me. I see Uriah walking towards me and I yell out to him "Uriah, I've been looking for you!" And I step forwards, Chase grabs me. "Going so soon?" He asks mocking me. "Leave me alone you creep!" I yell as I bring my hand back and slap him right across the face. He immediately releases me and I stumble into Uriah's arms.

"What the hell did he want?"Uriah almost yells. "How much did you see?" I ask him. "I saw all of it, it is disgusting the way he treated you. God… I feel like I could punch something!" He exclaims. "Please, can we keep this between you and me. I had some trouble with him before the choosing ceremony and when I told people, it got a lot worse." I admit. "Ok, but the next time he even touches you I will knock him out. You deserve someone better than that scumbag." Uriah spits. "Thanks, but I have had a lot of relationship trouble in the past and it never ended well… So at the moment I am happy being a single pringle." I shrug. "Anyway, remember when I promised you that once you woke up I would take you out to a club with all the others?" He asks. "Yeah, I remember." I say. "Well, you need to go get ready because we are meeting up here in an hour to go to one. Not that you need to get ready really because you look really nice already…" Uriah says, mumbling the last part. "Ok, where is christina's room?" I ask. "Top floor room 27, see you in a bit." He nods.

I walk into room 27 and see Christina applying makeup to herelf in the mirror. She looks at me. "Hey!" She smiles. "I guess Uriah told you we were all going out. Do you want to borrow a dress? Oh, and I can do your makeup!" She suggests. "Sure." I smile, and she pulls me into a bedroom and pulls out a dress from the cupboard. This was the dress I wore to the banquet when the rankings were released; it's a bit small for me now so you can keep it if you fit it. I take the dress from her, it is a short black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was gorgeous. "Thanks." I grin.

The dress fits perfectly, and when I show Christina she squeals telling me that I am going to be a heartbreaker. She puts black eyeliner on my eyes, red lipstick on my lips and finishes it off with a bit of blush. And before I could get up she puts my hair in a bun, with my fringe loose. "Here have these." She says handing me a pair of black heels. I slip them on and the both of us walk downstairs, "Where was Will?" I ask. "He is getting ready with the boys." She grins. We wait by the cafeteria, and soon everybody arrives.

We walk into a club called 'Pandemonium' **(And I see shadowhunters killing demons and I find out I am a shadowhunter! Jks! ) **The room is dark and music is blasting through speakers nearly as tall as me, there are tons of people crammed onto a small dance floor all dancing, but some people sit at separate booths by the dance floor drinking alcohol. I haven't ever had alcohol, so I don't know what it tastes like, but the people here have obviously had some and they all look as if they are having a great time. Liv grabs my hand and Alice's hand and we begin to dance to the music pumping through the air, somehow it feels nice to let loose and forget about the problems we have to face and just dance. Nearby Elis is dancing with Shane and Meg dances with Luke, and soon Alice is being pulled away to dance with Darren. "Looks like we are surrounded by couples!" Liv giggles. "Alice and Darren sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I sing. "They would be so cute together!" Liv laughs. It's true though, they would make a cute couple.

"Want a drink?" Someone asks, l turn around and come to face Uriah. "yeah." I say. "what do you want?" He asks. "Erm… Whatever really." I shrug as I follow him to the bar. As he orders I grab a seat in a booth and soon he comes over with the drinks. He hands me one and I take a sip from it, it has a bitter-sweet taste but it is nice. "What do you think then?" Uriah asks. "The club? It's amazing; I could do this every night!" I giggle. "They have some amazing clubs back In Dauntless." Uriah says. "Cool." I smile. "I need to tell you something," Uriah begins. "Well… I really like-" "This girl… I know you wouldn't stop talking about her when I was in the infirmary. Who is she… Spill the details." I grin. "That's the thing, I like you." He admits. "Want to dance?" I want expecting that, Uriah is amazing and I think I like him, so why not? "Sure." I smile.

We dance together for a while and then he kisses me. "Tasha, I really like you and If you let me show you that I am not like the other people you have dated. Will you go out with me?" He asks. "Yes, does this mean I get the honor of being your girlfriend?" I ask. "Of course it does." He smiles and he kisses me again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the chapter, i did! XD you can folow me on ig _initiatetransfer_ I run a multifandom account and post regually. I will update soon - T<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

I wake up on the sofa and in my pj's I look around and see Liv asleep on the carpet, her hair going everywhere. I don't remember much after I kissed Uriah; I think I probably got a few more drinks or something like that. I get up and ask myself whether I should run downstairs to get a muffin, I am in my pj's but I don't really care. Liv begins to stir and I think she's about to wake up, maybe she can help me decide what to do. I poke her for a while and when she finally wakes up she glares at me. "Why did you wake me up?" She whines. "Do you want a muffin," I ask "Because if you do I will go get you one." I just made my own decision I will go get a muffin, maybe I didn't have to wake Liv up. "Yeah, sure." Liv mumbles.

I jog down the stairs and head over to the cafeteria, it is fairly busy for early morning. What time is it anyway? I look at the clock at the wall and see that maybe it isn't so early after all, 10:45. People give me a few odd looks but I don't mind, it's not as if I'm wearing anything outrageous, my pajama trousers are checkered pink and I wear a white tank top. I pick up two muffins and walk out into the garden for a second, the air smells of freshly cut grass and dew drops, a lovely smell to wake up to in the morning. I may be barefoot but that doesn't stop me from running across the grass to the bottom of the garden. Here you can see the fence and a small road that runs next to it, hardly anyone uses it and the children normally play football in the road. I look towards the horizon and see a flash, like something being reflected. But amity trucks don't reflect the sun because they are worn down… And at the moment the only other faction that would have any purpose of coming here is… Erudite. SHIT!

I sprint back to the compound and barge through groups of people who just stare at me confused. I turn the corner once I'm out of the cafeteria but I bump into someone "Sorry" I mumble to… Chase. "Don't be," He smirks. "Nice outfit, why don't you come with me?" I mentally punch myself for bumping into him! "I can't sorry, I have somewhere to be." I say, he grabs my arm as I attempt to run away and I drop both the muffins. "You don't say no to me!" He snarls. "No, but I do!" Uriah yells popping up from behind Chase and punching him in the face and kick him where the sun doesn't shine, he falls to the floor. We both peg it up the stairs and kick open all the top floor doors "Erudite is here, they are coming! Get up we need to go!" I yell. The last room I run into Is mine and Liv''s. "Liv get up now! Erudite is here. Where is my bag?" I ask. "Where is my muffin?" She asks. "I wouldn't worry about your muffin! Erudite is coming!" I yell. I quickly swap my pj bottoms for a pair of black leggings and slip my leather jacket over my tank top. I locate my bag and rummage through it, I find my knives and I slip these in my waistline and hold my gun. Liv and I run out the door.

"Get to the tracks now!" Four yells and we all run down the stairs, the sound our shoes make on the stairs remind me of rain pattering on a roof, but 100 times louder. As I turn the corner and leap into the corridor I am surprised to see hundreds of dauntless traitors tearing the compound apart. "What now?" I ask Tris. "We are going to have to fight here, now." She tells me. "I haven't shot with a gun in ages… Or thrown any knives." I moan. "You will be fine." Meg reassures me.

And then the shooting begins. It all happens so quickly. I take cover behind the wall and shoot at the nearest dauntless traitor pulling along a little girl by the hair, I take a while to get my aim giving him time to send a bullet flying past my head. It's now or never, and I pull the trigger. I shoot him in the shoulder making him release the girl and she runs off into the gardens. I place my back against the wall and observe the fight, Liv and meg fight back to back covering each other from all angles, Tris and Four fight nearby each other and the others fight alone in the crowded areas of the hallway.

Something cold is pressed up against the back of my head and someone tells me to drop my gun. "I'm sorry but I can't do that." I spit. "I suggest you do it now or I will have to shoot you." The voice says with more venom this time. I jerk my head back and feel the gun release pressure from the back of my head for a millisecond, I take this small amount of time to duck and dodge out of the way but a cold hand grabs my arm and brings me back, "Not so tough now are you." I look up to the person, it is Jeanine Matthews. "Get off me!" I shout. "Why would I do that? I have been looking for a divergent, and I have run into you… It must be my lucky day." She sneered. I bring my fist back and drive it forward straight into her jaw, she flinches but her grip only gets tighter. And begins to pull me through what were glass doors, now they are just frames surrounded by shattered glass. I grab hold of the frame as we pass through it, my knuckles turn white as I hold on with all my might and I feel my grip beginning to become weaker. As I grip the frame and hold up being dragged into the gardens by Jeanine something hard hits my head and the edges of my vision go black, I am still aware of my surroundings but I think I will black out soon. I let Jeanine drag me into the garden and just as we pass a tree, one I used to climb as a child, she loosens her grip thinking I am close to blacking out-which I am, but I am not giving up yet. As she loosens her grip I lunge in the direction of the tree and grab a branch and haul myself up the tree, I feel a sudden shot of pain ripple through me as something hits my neck and let out a small moan. My eyes begin to get droopy and I go one branch higher. I remember dropping my gun before my vision goes completely. "I will still get you!" Are the last words I hear and they ring through my head.

I open my eyes and I am in a small room, the walls are all metal and the only thing in it besides me is a table full of chemicals and an icy metal chair which I am awkwardly sat on. My head is pounding and I remember what happened before I blacked out. I have no idea where I am or what the time is and I have no idea how long I have been here. I begin to feel shivers creep down my spine as I realize how small the room is, there is a metal door opposite me and I get up from the chair but I don't get very far because I am handcuffed to it. The door swings open and sends a low crackle echoing round the room, revealing Jeanine in the doorway. "How did I get here?" I ask. "Oh you didn't." She smirks. "What?" I exclaim. "No time for an explanation, I have an execution to be planning now that I know I can control Divergents." She says walking over to the chemical table. She rummages around for something and she turns around with something in her hands that resembles a gun. "You took me here to shoot me, gosh maybe all the rumors about your IQ score being 0 are true. If you wanted to shoot me why didn't you shoot me back at the amity compound?" I ask. "People make up rumors about my IQ, they're just jealous. I am not that dumb. I'm not shooting you, I have more use of you than you may think." She sneers walking over to the metal chair. I get up and move as far away from the chair as my handcuffs will allow. My wrists become sticky and as I look down I see that they are soaked in blood from the amount of force I am pulling against my handcuffs with. "There is no use running from me, after all you are handcuffed to a chair I however am not." Jeanine grins mischievously before lunging in my direction and shooting something into my neck…

Anya, walks into the room with her hair in plaits and wearing a long yellow dress, she looks around the room confused. The room begins to get dimmer and then Jeanine comes creeping out of the shadows behind her, with a gun. She presses it right up to her head and pulls the trigger, making her jerk forwards into my arms, there she lies bleeding to death – In my arms. I drop her limp body onto the ground and before I get up I close her eyelids. "I am divergent and I cannot be controlled. Especially by your simulation!" I yell, walking up to the simulation Jeanine and slapping her making the pixels of her face flicker. Anya hates wearing her hair in plaits.

"You are resistant to that simulation then." Jeanine states. "It's a shame though, because that is the way I killed your sister." She adds. I jerk my wrist violently making the metal chair come loose, only I notice it does so and I don't stop pulling on the handcuffs until I feel the chair shift out of the ground. "You Bitch! How am I meant to believe you anyway, you could be bluffing" I spit. "Oh, you want evidence do you?" She sneers pulling a rectangular remote out of her blazer, she points it to the metal wall and it begins to project video footage of my sister being shot.

"That's it! You are going to pay for what you have done!" I screech as tears pour out of my eyes. I lift the chair and charge at her with it. As the chair hits her I grab the key and un-cuff myself from the chair. I run over to the chemical table and find a syringe and stab it into her neck. I wasn't going to be graceful with a syringe when she admitted to killing my sister. I have no idea what was in that syringe but soon she stirs and comes back into focus, "I want you to make everything you caused go back to normal" I yell letting a tear roll down my face. Jeanine gets up and walks over to the computer and begins tapping multiple screens frantically. My eyes began to water as I remember that the goofy smile my sister wore when I knocked on her window, but all that is gone now and so is she. Because she is dead. Tears begin to pour out my eyes and I can't stop them, I begin to choke on them and my vision gets blurred as I stumble around. There is a sudden ache in my chest and I think that I am getting an asthma attack, even though I haven't had for a couple of months but then I realize that the ache isn't from my lungs it's from deep within my heart. As I try and steady myself I stumble over a test tube and fall on my hands with something sharp pressing into my palms as the edges of my vision begin to close in on me.

For a while the only thing I see is black, the only thing I hear is my own heart beat, the only thing I know is darkness. But that all changed when I felt a surge of electricity pound through my veins waking me up. It took a few moments for my vision to adjust and when it did I saw that I was in the dauntless infirmary surrounded by all my friends. "What the heck happened?" I ask groggy from my excessive amount of sleep. "You had one too many drinks at the end-of-initiation banquet and you passed out." Tris laughed. I stared at her blankly for a while; everyone seemed pretty serious about it. But I never drink, the only time I had consumed alcohol "What about Erudite, and Jeanine?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Liv said avoiding eye contact. "They begun taking over the factions…" I say. "No… They didn't" Elis murmurs. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and jump up from the bed. "What are you doing?" Meg asks. "Checking my phone…" I grin, walking over to my door and opening it, did they really believe that? Just as I walked out of the door someone grabbed my wrist, Christina. "We all know what happened," I tell her "but why tell me otherwise?" She sighs, "I thought that maybe it would be for the best if we forgot about things." My eyes begin to sting again and I know that at any minute I am going to cry. "How can I forget that Jeanine killed my sister?" I ask. Christina gasps, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

That was several months ago, now I find myself on the roof waiting for the initiates with Tris, Four and Uriah.

* * *

><p><strong>I might carry this on with Tasha training initiates , but i think i might begin a mortal instruments fan fiction aswel ! let me know what you guys think! :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

"This is your first year, all you have to do is scare the crap out of the initiates and they won't mess with you." Tris grins. "Who's taking who?" I ask. "You'll see." Tris smiles tapping her nose. Last year I was the one on the train, I was the one not knowing whether I would make it to the end. But this year I stand tall on the roof letting my golden hair fall freely occasionally seeing strips of pink, sky blue and lime green in amongst the blonde on my head. My build has become stronger and I am already a whole lot taller since initiation – I was one of the shortest out of all the initiates.

I take in a deep breath as the train horn cuts through the air, alerting us of the initiate's presence. I grin at Tris who nods at me and then I see a blur of the gray metal train I get on daily, it is momentarily blocked by a outburst of colour – colours I recognize as the colours of the factions. Piles of arms and legs on the floor soon become initiates as they stand in a straight line and chat amongst themselves. "Silence," Tris yells and almost immediately everyone falls silent. "You might have noticed that you are not yet in the dauntless headquarters yet and that is because we have one final test for you, to test your bravery and see who deserves to be part of this faction." She explains to them. "You must jump off this building to get to the dauntless headquarters, if you don't want to it will only prove to us that you are not worthy of being in this faction. Transfers first." Four tells them. None of the transfers move from the line, they all seem to be scared stiff. "Do you all want to be factionless?" I laugh, and one boy – Candor– Steps forward, he has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He climbs slowly up to the ledge, as he stands there for a while looking down at the drop someone yells "Just jump!" and then he stumbles from the ledge letting out a small cry. None of the transfers know that there is a net at the bottom; it's quite funny how they all think we would jump from a building this tall onto a concrete floor.

"This is the chasm, it reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." Tris states, glancing at Four. She said the same thing last year, and I'm guessing Four said the same thing to her when she went through initiation. "Woah… Such a creative name, I wonder who came up with that?" A candor boy sneered. "You might not want to annoy us, afterall we have the power to make you factionless." Uriah says crossing his arms. "Sorry" The boy sighed. "Right, transfers with Tris and Tasha and Dauntless born with us." Four says gesturing him and Uriah, he begins to make his way down the corridor and Uriah follows him, turning around to wink at me. Tris spins on her heels and begins to walk down the corridor and I follow closely behind her, "Transfers eh?" I mutter. "Yeah, it's cool. Don't forget to scare them a little." Tris grins. The group of transfers follow closely behind us and they talk amongst themselves, altogether there are twelve all together: three amity; 5 candor; 4 erudite. This year there were no abnegation. "These are your doorms." I say as we pass, "Aren't we going to go inside?" A female voice asks, I'm too lazy to turn around "No…" I yawn. "Where are we going then?" The voice asks again. I spin round and all the initiates stop dead in their tracks, "Who said that?" I glare at all of them and a tall girl with long blonde hair goes a deep shade of red. "You." I say sternly pointing my finger at her. "Y-Y-Yes?" She stutters. "When we tell you something you do it, without question," I tell her keeping my eyes locked on hers. "Got it?" I yell, and she looks straight down at the floor and nods her head. "Good, good." Tris chuckles."Got to tell them some day…" I sigh and we walk into the cafeteria.

I easily locate our table as I walk in and I nudge Tris nodding towards the table currently occupied by Uriah and Four. We have an earlier lunch with the initiates so it will only be the four of us. "Hey!" I smile as I plunk down next to Uriah giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Hia sweet cheeks." Uriah smirks. "Sweet cheeks? Seriously?" I ask. "No you don't like it?" He asks as I shake my head and laugh. "What are the transfers like-" Four says and then looks oddly behind me, I turn around and when I realize what he is looking at I break into a fit of giggles. There behind me stand the group of transfers, all of them. "Go get something to eat." Uriah tells them as I stabilize myself on the table. I finally manage to contain my laughter and I grab a muffin from in front of Uriah and begin to eat it. "Ok, have my muffin then…" He smiles. "Yeah, I was going to ask about the transfers. What are they like?" Four asks again. "I don't really know yet, they seem as if they are scared. Which in a way it good…" I shrug. "That one girl looked like she was going to shit herself." Tris chuckles. As we both laugh about what happened a tray slams down on the table. The tall blonde girl from earlier seats herself at our table with a guy from candor and a small girl from Erudite. For a moment there is silence throughout the table and I have to press my lips together to stop from bursting into a fit of laughter – something I tend to do in awkward situations – "I heard that this year they were making the initiates bungee jump the chasm." Four says rather loudly with a smirk plastered onto his face. "But I thought that after the last person's rope snapped that they banned it…" I say loudly. "Well, they un-banned it for the initiates they say those who survive it can stay in dauntless." Tris adds. Uriah grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it, "So… Erm, what factions were you from?" The small girl asks us. "What makes you ask?" Tris asks her. "Well… Erm, I don't know…" She shrugs. "Casey right?" I ask. "Yeah." She nods. "Once a nose, always a nose…" I sigh.

I round up the initiates as soon as I finish my muffin and we take them to the training room without a problem.

I lean against the weapons table and I carelessly twirl my knife between my fingers as Tris lectures the initiates about knife throwing. I watch a tall Erudite lean against the target, I think his name is Mark he is paying no attention at all, he has an angular face and short auburn hair with dark brown eyes, some of the girls probably had massive crushes on him, and I could see why but his attitude was atrocious and he seemed vain. And that wouldn't come of much help in Dauntless. A thought of throwing this knife right above his head and telling him to listen to Tris pops into my head. I push it aside without realizing that I had already released the knife and it was headed straight for the space above his head. The knife rips through the last meter of air and sticks straight out of the board just centimeters from his head. "Hey, you might want to listen because it will go towards the rankings and at the moment I'm not very sure you could even be at the bottom." I yell and the whole room goes silent. "Yeah and if you fail dauntless initiation you become factionless." Tris glares at him, and then continues to explain knife throwing.

"Right, practice with the knives over there!" Tris shouts at the initiates and most of them scramble for a knife. I move out of the way and walk over to Tris who is currently leaning against the wall. "Some of them really don't know what they are in for…" She mutters. "I know," I shrug. "But when they are at the bottom of the rankings at least we'll know that we tried." We both analyze the initiates before us and notice a couple of good throwers. A girl tall girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes, Izzy is exceptionally good at throwing. She was a former candor and you can still tell that she was by the way she looks at people, she gives some advice to the other former candor, Daniel, who stationed himself to the left of her and as soon as she had given him some advice his throws improved and he was able to get closer to the center. I look over at mark and see he can't even throw the knife on the target, his throws are weak and he holds the knife with a tight grip, it seems that even after I had thrown a knife at his head he still didn't listen. "I'm going to go and help him…" Tris sighed walking over to Mark. Immediately she picks up on the fact his grip is too tight and she advises him to make his throws sharper and put a bit more power into them. His next throw is a bit more controlled and he doesn't even thank Tris before returns to me. "He still thinks his way is easier… He really doesn't like help." She chuckles. "Well… If he wants to get into Dauntless he is going to have to accept more help that he necessarily wants to." I shrug. I look at my watch and realize that we only have an hour and a half left, "You going to the party tonight?" I ask Tris. "Yeah, Zeke always throws them at the start of initiation." She smiles.

Three solid pulls of my trigger sends my bullets through the target cleanly. "If you want a shot like that pay attention," I say and I raise my gun again keeping it in front of me and using the small groove on top of it to aim, when I pull the trigger the bullet goes though the center again. "Now it's your turn, just hold it in front of you and have a stern grip so when you pull the trigger the force of the bullet leaving the gun doesn't cause your gun to move." I explain, and then everyone picks up a gun. A short red head with a face full of freckles pops out of the huddle around the weapons table and heads over to us, "Excuse me, how do you hold the gun correctly, I don't want to do it wrong you see." She asks us. "Clary, right?" I ask. "Yeah." She smiles. "The best way to hold it is with both hands and slightly towards the side you write with, and it helps if you use the groove at the top to aim." Tris explains. "Good Luck." I nod. "Thanks." She says and walks off to one of the targets. ""Hey Clary! Use that target!" I shout pointing at the one to the right of Izzy, she nods and heads toward the one I told her to use and begins shooting. "What was that for?" Tris smiles. "Izzy and Clary could be great friends, and trust me getting through initiation with a friend is always more satisfying. Plus they remind me a bit of you and Christina." I smirk. "I doubt that one of them is scared of moths." Tris laughs and we both end up having random fits of giggles.

Me and Tris walk the initiates back to the dorms, "Everyone will be up at 7:00 and you will be expected at training at 8:00 don't be late." Tris begins. "You have to be back at the dorms before 9:00." I yell, Zeke's party is in an hour so we head over to Christina's beforehand. I hope I don't get too drunk or else I am going to have to train the initiates with a hangover.

* * *

><p><strong>Been working on this chapter for a while now... Do you like it? If you do i will carry on with Tasha training the initiates - T<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 22

"This is your first year, all you have to do is scare the crap out of the initiates and they won't mess with you." Tris grins. "Who's taking who?" I ask. "You'll see." Tris smiles tapping her nose. Last year I was the one on the train, I was the one not knowing whether I would make it to the end. But this year I stand tall on the roof letting my golden hair fall freely occasionally seeing strips of pink, sky blue and lime green in amongst the blonde on my head. My build has become stronger and I am already a whole lot taller since initiation – I was one of the shortest out of all the initiates.

I take in a deep breath as the train horn cuts through the air, alerting us of the initiate's presence. I grin at Tris who nods at me and then I see a blur of the gray metal train I get on daily, it is momentarily blocked by a outburst of colour – colours I recognize as the colours of the factions. Piles of arms and legs on the floor soon become initiates as they stand in a straight line and chat amongst themselves. "Silence," Tris yells and almost immediately everyone falls silent. "You might have noticed that you are not yet in the dauntless headquarters yet and that is because we have one final test for you, to test your bravery and see who deserves to be part of this faction." She explains to them. "You must jump off this building to get to the dauntless headquarters, if you don't want to it will only prove to us that you are not worthy of being in this faction. Transfers first." Four tells them. None of the transfers move from the line, they all seem to be scared stiff. "Do you all want to be factionless?" I laugh, and one boy – Candor– Steps forward, he has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He climbs slowly up to the ledge, as he stands there for a while looking down at the drop someone yells "Just jump!" and then he stumbles from the ledge letting out a small cry. None of the transfers know that there is a net at the bottom; it's quite funny how they all think we would jump from a building this tall onto a concrete floor.

"This is the chasm, it reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." Tris states, glancing at Four. She said the same thing last year, and I'm guessing Four said the same thing to her when she went through initiation. "Woah… Such a creative name, I wonder who came up with that?" A candor boy sneered. "You might not want to annoy us, afterall we have the power to make you factionless." Uriah says crossing his arms. "Sorry" The boy sighed. "Right, transfers with Tris and Tasha and Dauntless born with us." Four says gesturing him and Uriah, he begins to make his way down the corridor and Uriah follows him, turning around to wink at me. Tris spins on her heels and begins to walk down the corridor and I follow closely behind her, "Transfers eh?" I mutter. "Yeah, it's cool. Don't forget to scare them a little." Tris grins. The group of transfers follow closely behind us and they talk amongst themselves, altogether there are twelve all together: three amity; 5 candor; 4 erudite. This year there were no abnegation. "These are your doorms." I say as we pass, "Aren't we going to go inside?" A female voice asks, I'm too lazy to turn around "No…" I yawn. "Where are we going then?" The voice asks again. I spin round and all the initiates stop dead in their tracks, "Who said that?" I glare at all of them and a tall girl with long blonde hair goes a deep shade of red. "You." I say sternly pointing my finger at her. "Y-Y-Yes?" She stutters. "When we tell you something you do it, without question," I tell her keeping my eyes locked on hers. "Got it?" I yell, and she looks straight down at the floor and nods her head. "Good, good." Tris chuckles."Got to tell them some day…" I sigh and we walk into the cafeteria.

I easily locate our table as I walk in and I nudge Tris nodding towards the table currently occupied by Uriah and Four. We have an earlier lunch with the initiates so it will only be the four of us. "Hey!" I smile as I plunk down next to Uriah giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Hia sweet cheeks." Uriah smirks. "Sweet cheeks? Seriously?" I ask. "No you don't like it?" He asks as I shake my head and laugh. "What are the transfers like-" Four says and then looks oddly behind me, I turn around and when I realize what he is looking at I break into a fit of giggles. There behind me stand the group of transfers, all of them. "Go get something to eat." Uriah tells them as I stabilize myself on the table. I finally manage to contain my laughter and I grab a muffin from in front of Uriah and begin to eat it. "Ok, have my muffin then…" He smiles. "Yeah, I was going to ask about the transfers. What are they like?" Four asks again. "I don't really know yet, they seem as if they are scared. Which in a way it good…" I shrug. "That one girl looked like she was going to shit herself." Tris chuckles. As we both laugh about what happened a tray slams down on the table. The tall blonde girl from earlier seats herself at our table with a guy from candor and a small girl from Erudite. For a moment there is silence throughout the table and I have to press my lips together to stop from bursting into a fit of laughter – something I tend to do in awkward situations – "I heard that this year they were making the initiates bungee jump the chasm." Four says rather loudly with a smirk plastered onto his face. "But I thought that after the last person's rope snapped that they banned it…" I say loudly. "Well, they un-banned it for the initiates they say those who survive it can stay in dauntless." Tris adds. Uriah grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it, "So… Erm, what factions were you from?" The small girl asks us. "What makes you ask?" Tris asks her. "Well… Erm, I don't know…" She shrugs. "Casey right?" I ask. "Yeah." She nods. "Once a nose, always a nose…" I sigh.

I round up the initiates as soon as I finish my muffin and we take them to the training room without a problem.

I lean against the weapons table and I carelessly twirl my knife between my fingers as Tris lectures the initiates about knife throwing. I watch a tall Erudite lean against the target, I think his name is Mark he is paying no attention at all, he has an angular face and short auburn hair with dark brown eyes, some of the girls probably had massive crushes on him, and I could see why but his attitude was atrocious and he seemed vain. And that wouldn't come of much help in Dauntless. A thought of throwing this knife right above his head and telling him to listen to Tris pops into my head. I push it aside without realizing that I had already released the knife and it was headed straight for the space above his head. The knife rips through the last meter of air and sticks straight out of the board just centimeters from his head. "Hey, you might want to listen because it will go towards the rankings and at the moment I'm not very sure you could even be at the bottom." I yell and the whole room goes silent. "Yeah and if you fail dauntless initiation you become factionless." Tris glares at him, and then continues to explain knife throwing.

"Right, practice with the knives over there!" Tris shouts at the initiates and most of them scramble for a knife. I move out of the way and walk over to Tris who is currently leaning against the wall. "Some of them really don't know what they are in for…" She mutters. "I know," I shrug. "But when they are at the bottom of the rankings at least we'll know that we tried." We both analyze the initiates before us and notice a couple of good throwers. A girl tall girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes, Izzy is exceptionally good at throwing. She was a former candor and you can still tell that she was by the way she looks at people, she gives some advice to the other former candor, Daniel, who stationed himself to the left of her and as soon as she had given him some advice his throws improved and he was able to get closer to the center. I look over at mark and see he can't even throw the knife on the target, his throws are weak and he holds the knife with a tight grip, it seems that even after I had thrown a knife at his head he still didn't listen. "I'm going to go and help him…" Tris sighed walking over to Mark. Immediately she picks up on the fact his grip is too tight and she advises him to make his throws sharper and put a bit more power into them. His next throw is a bit more controlled and he doesn't even thank Tris before returns to me. "He still thinks his way is easier… He really doesn't like help." She chuckles. "Well… If he wants to get into Dauntless he is going to have to accept more help that he necessarily wants to." I shrug. I look at my watch and realize that we only have an hour and a half left, "You going to the party tonight?" I ask Tris. "Yeah, Zeke always throws them at the start of initiation." She smiles.

Three solid pulls of my trigger sends my bullets through the target cleanly. "If you want a shot like that pay attention," I say and I raise my gun again keeping it in front of me and using the small groove on top of it to aim, when I pull the trigger the bullet goes though the center again. "Now it's your turn, just hold it in front of you and have a stern grip so when you pull the trigger the force of the bullet leaving the gun doesn't cause your gun to move." I explain, and then everyone picks up a gun. A short red head with a face full of freckles pops out of the huddle around the weapons table and heads over to us, "Excuse me, how do you hold the gun correctly, I don't want to do it wrong you see." She asks us. "Clary, right?" I ask. "Yeah." She smiles. "The best way to hold it is with both hands and slightly towards the side you write with, and it helps if you use the groove at the top to aim." Tris explains. "Good Luck." I nod. "Thanks." She says and walks off to one of the targets. ""Hey Clary! Use that target!" I shout pointing at the one to the right of Izzy, she nods and heads toward the one I told her to use and begins shooting. "What was that for?" Tris smiles. "Izzy and Clary could be great friends, and trust me getting through initiation with a friend is always more satisfying. Plus they remind me a bit of you and Christina." I smirk. "I doubt that one of them is scared of moths." Tris laughs and we both end up having random fits of giggles.

Me and Tris walk the initiates back to the dorms, "Everyone will be up at 7:00 and you will be expected at training at 8:00 don't be late." Tris begins. "You have to be back at the dorms before 9:00." I yell, Zeke's party is in an hour so we head over to Christina's beforehand. I hope I don't get too drunk or else I am going to have to train the initiates with a hangover.

* * *

><p><strong>Been working on this chapter for a while now... Do you like it? If you do i will carry on with Tasha training the initiates - T<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

I knocked on the door leading to Christina's apartment. "There you guys are," She squeals pulling us into her apartment. "I have something for the both of you…" She grins. "What?" I ask. "These…!" She says grabbing two black bags and handing me and Tris one each. I glance in the bag and see a bundle of black material, it must be a dress. "Thanks." I smile, Christina is always buying me dresses and I must say she has a great taste in fashion! "Go try them on!" Christina says and I walk into the bathroom to try my dress on. I pull it out the bag and gasp, this is the dress I fell in love with on my last shopping spree. It is a short staples black peplum dress with a sweetheart neckline. Once I have slipped it on I look at myself in the mirror and I think this is the first time I have felt truly beautiful.

Fourty five minutes later I find myself standing infront of zekes door with Christina, Will and Tris. Christina applied my makeup and curled my hair with her new curling wand. "Let's rock this party." Christina nods. And we all walk into the room together, the room is dim and crammed full of people that I don't know music pounds through speakers sending pulses through my veins. I like it. It reminds me of the night when Uriah and me went to pandemonium, I spot a dash of red in amongst the sea of black and it is then that I know I have found Brooke and my other friends. "Hey!" I shout above the music. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" Meg gasps. "Thanks, not as gorgeous as you though!" I smile. "Hey there Tashiepoo!" Liv grins. "Hey there, you're looking nice tonight!" I giggle. "I know… That was the whole point!" Liv smirks. "There are some of your Initiates over there…" Elis laughs pointing at a small crowd of initiates I recognize dancing in the corner. "They better have their asses back in their dorm before 9:00 or else there is going to be trouble tomorrow." I say and Meg, Elis and Liv begin to laugh. "I wouldn't want to be them if they aren't in the dorm by 9:00!" Elis chuckles. "Trust me I know! You look beautiful by the way!" I say and she thanks me returning a compliment. "Shall we dance… This is my favorite song!" Liv squeals and the four of us head into the crowd of people dancing. The closeness of the crowd is insane, I am practically up against 3 different people but I don't care because I am having a great time. "I like us better when were wasted!" I shout along with Liv, Meg and Elis to the chorus. I look around and notice that we had edged toward the edge of the crowd, "Hey want to have some shots?" I ask the others and I am bombarded with a chorus of Sure's and yes' from everyone. We all run over to the drinks table and all get a drink shot each. "3…2…1!" I shout downing my shot, the taste leaves a bitter after taste in my mouth but I secretly savor it, "Again?" Brooke asks everyone and we all grab another shot.

Later I find myself dancing round the room with Meg and Liv, when I glance up at the clock I notice that it is 8:50. I better go check that all the initiates are in the dorms. "I've got to go check that the initiates are in the dorm." I tell Meg as I walk towards the door. I pass by Tris and Christina as I walk over to the door, "Where you going?" Tris asks. "I'm going to make sure the initiates are all back in the dorm." I yell over the song that is currently being blasted through the speakers. "Ok, you are coming back aren't you, Uriah said he will be here at nine-ish." Christina tells me. "Of course I'm coming back!" I laugh and walk out the door, I've only just realized but it is Zeke's party and I haven't even seen him once.

I pass the Chasm and immediately feel shivers run down my spine, a memory that will haunt me forever is dangling over it during initiation for back chatting to Eric. The last time I saw Eric was when I had to attend a briefing with Four, Tris and Uriah about initiation. I swear he spent the whole briefing glaring at me, he made me feel like dirt and if I were exposed. But that night I vowed that I wouldn't let him treat me like that anymore, so he better watch his back. The dorm comes into view and the door is slightly open meaning people have all recently been out or gone in. I sure hope for their sake that they are all there in the dorm…

I push open the door and walk into the dorm, there are a couple of people walking around still and my presence spreads a silence across the room, "Lights out and go to sleep." I say and the initiates that were walking around go to their bed and the lights are switched off plunging the whole room into an eternal darkness. "Are you going to sleep?" A voice asks. "Who asks?" I say. "Jordan…" The voice speaks quieter this time, I sweat that if the lights were on he would be blushing. "No, Jordan I am not going to sleep. Unlike you I have things to do important things." I say matter of factly although I'm not sure how important partying would be classed as… Well, to me partying is important. "What like partying?" A higher pitched voice asks. "What's with all the questions?" I shout flicking the light switch back on. A blonde boy with golden eyes and short hair sits up in bed, Alex. "Yes, ALEX… Now I am going back to the party." I mutter, but as I turn around I notice that three beds are empty. "Who's not here?" I ask calmly. "Sadie, Casey and Daniel." Clary says sitting up from her bed. I notice she has chosen a bed next to Izzy's, they are going to be great friends I think to myself. "They are dead." I murmer jogging out of the room, someone else is going to have to turn the lights out.

After jogging back up to Zeke's apartment I walk through the door and spot Elis and Meg. "Heyy… Remember when you told me that my initiates were here? Where are they now?" I ask. "You look like you have been running, but they are over there." Elis says pointing to the corner, and there the three of them stand staring right at me. I walk over to them, "What do you not understand about being back in the dorm at 9:00?" I ask. "Oh my… Is it already past nine?" Sadie asks voice dripping with sarcasm. "Get out, and go back to the dorm." I say trying very hard to keep my cool. "Why?" Sadie asks, she is soo pushing it now… I glare at her, and a warm hand is placed on my shoulder and a familiar voice says "Sorry were you invited to this party… No, thought not. Get out." I spin round and look upto Uriah. "Thanks." I murmer, as I watch Sadie, Casey and Jordan leave. "You look beautiful!" Uriah exclaims pulling me onto the dance floor.

After several drinks later my vision is blurred and my voice becomes slurred, like a messed up automatic voice recording. I dance with Uriah near to Meg, Luke, Elis and Shane. As I throw my plastic cup at the bin I have to watch my balance because I stumble round the room but luckily enough Uriah grabs me just before I fall. "We should go home now." He whispers into my ear, and guiding me out of the door. My eyelids become heavier and heavier and now I rely on Uriah completely to guide me back to my apartment. I hear the familiar noise of my door opening and I squint my eyes open stumbling towards the bed and collapsing completely into it. Uriah kisses me on the forehead and pulls the covers up to my neck and leaves, probably heading back to the party as I drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Update! :) <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

As I sit up I am temporarily blinded by the sun that shines so brightly through my window, it reminds me of my days in amity and sadly it reminds me of my sister. She would be having her aptitude test in a couple of months. I need to stop thinking about her, she is gone nothing can be done for her anymore. I get up and my head throbs and I try to remember last night's party… All I can recall is my vision going blurry as I dance to 'Wasted'. I must have had a lot to drink last night because as I walk over to my cupboard I realize that I am still in my dress. I sneak a glance in the mirror and am greeted by a face full of smudged makeup.

After changing into a pair of black leggings and a black tank top, I wash my face and re-apply mascara and dark pink lipgloss. I begin to jog down the stairs into the pit and make my way to the cafeteria, almost immediately I spot our table and this time everyone from Meg to Zeke is there. I slump down inbetween Liv and Christina, Liv has a plate of waffles in front of her and beside her plate of waffles is a bowl of Dauntless cake. I grin remembering initiation when I took her cake, without her noticing I take the bowl and begin to eat the cake."You were so drunk last night!" Liv laughed. "Was not." I said. "Was too, I had to take you back to your apartment!" Uriah chuckles from the other end of the table. "Ok… Well I'm sober now." I shrug. "You better be, we have to take the initiates to the fence today." Tris nudges smiles. "What are the initiates like?" Christina asks. "Some are arrogant and think that they can get through initiation without help but a small minority are ok." I explain. I look up at the clock 7:55. "We better get to the training room." Tris says standing up, I get up leaving Liv's empty bowl where it is and as I walk out of the cafeteria I hear her scream "I'll get you tasha!" Tris looks back at me, "What did you do this time?" She laughs. "Might have eaten her cake." I snigger. "Payback I'm guessing… From initiation," She asks "Four told me about the whole 'Cake situation'" I grin, "Of course it's payback."

I stand alone with Tris in the training room loosely gripping a knife. Inhale, exhale, throw. It hits the center, exact. Over the last couple of months I have been improving my aim with both knives and guns. It is one of the only things that can keep my emotions at bay when I need to express them, it has helped me through a lot of tough times. After my sisters funeral I didn't sleep for 3 whole days and nights, and all that time I spent here in the training room perfecting my aim. "Nice shot." Tris applauded me. "Thanks, what's the time?" I asked. "8:03." Tris said looking at her phone. We both grinned at each other, "Their late!" I smiled. "I think we should wake them up with a surprise…" Tris begins. "I happened to stock up on water balloons yesterday." I shrugged. "Perfect." Tris smiled. I open up the supply closet and grab the large bucket filled with water balloons. Just after initiation I might have thought that the bucket was heavy but after focusing on training I began to get stronger.

Both me and Tris stand in front of the big doors that would lead to the dorms where the initiates had supposedly over slept. Tris glanced at me and nodded, it was time to wake them up. We barged through the doors and began hurling the neon coloured balloons at the sleeping initiates. Some sat straight up in their beds in shock, their expressions were priceless! The blurs of colour that shot through the air were all aimed well and not a single initiate managed to get up without being hit. "You have ten minutes to be at the tracks or else consider yourself factionless." Tris yelled. "What! We haven't had anything to eat yet…!" Sadie exclaims. "Shouldn't have been at the party, otherwise you wouldn't have overslept." I told her coldly. Maybe it's for the best if none of the initiates turn up to any parties, because I was definitely drunk last night and I can't have them around when I'm like that… "Initiates have been banned from all dauntless parties and anyone spotted at one will be delt with." I shouted over the chaos that had erupted into the room about five minutes ago.

The wind blows my hair in front of my face and my vision is just strands of blonde in amongst the scenery of the train tracks. Uriah comes out the compound along with Four and the dauntless initiates tail them. Since our initiates are all still running round the dorms frantically we stand alone and I run into Uriah's arms. "Hey Tashiepoo…" He chuckled. I looked up at him, "Not tashipoo…." I say. "Okay Tashiepoo" Uriah smiled. "Seriously." I stared at Uriah. "Okay… Maybe not tashipoo." Uriah chuckled, as we stood waiting for the transfers and the train.

Soon enough the transfers came, I guess none of them had a desire to become factionless. "The train should be here any minute now, and we are all getting on." Four shouted, and as if on cue the train thundered down the tracks and swung past us. I had gotten used to running and jumping onto a train but the initiates struggled to keep up with the train, some of them nearly didn't get on – The transfers of course, the dauntless born were used to all this. And so was I. The quiet mummers of the initiates bounced off the metal walls in the train and it was clear that they were all talking about the initiation process, I knew it was harsh but it was efficient and we needed it. A true dauntless would pass initiation and claim their rightful place, like I did. "What do we actually do at the fence?" I asked Four. "We show the initiates what jobs are at the fence, half of them will end up there anyway," Four tells me "And I guess you might need to know that seeing a you ran off when we were at the fence." I sighed, I guess this was true. "I guess so." I said, remembering the day I saw my sister. I squeezed my eyes shut willing for the vivid memory playing in my head to go away, nowadays I tried to forget my sister It was too painful to remember. Jeanine killed her and she was gone, gone forever. I wanted to throw up, that woman had no mercy and I hated her for it.

"We're getting off!" Tris shouted over the screeching of the train before leaping out into the open, I followed her and so did Uriah and Four, the initiates tumbled out behind us. Time passed as the initiates tailed us whilst walking down the fence, I was bored out of my mind. "So, half of you guys will end up working here protecting us from whatever lies on the outside of the fence." Uriah droned on, he could make anything sound interesting and he obviously wasn't in the mood for it now. "What do we protect the inside of the fence from?" Sadie asked. "Rabid humans, we were forced to build a city barricaded from the rest of the world to stop from having the world being taken over by this in-human race…" I nod, looking as serious as I can, the edges of uriah's mouth turned up. "Oh yeah, but that was ages ago, now they tend to go for more easy targets, like the guards for instance I heared that one was 'infected' last week." He said keeping his face straight. "If it were really true then everyone would know about it, and it would have been in our history lessons." Mark snapped. "You should have stayed in Erudite, where maybe they could have learnt to accept that you would spend all day staring at your reflection in a computer screen." I said folding my arms, he would be smart enough not to answer back now. "Feisty, maybe your just jealous that half the initiates want to be my girlfriend, maybe you want to be my girlfriend." Mark chuckled. "As if, and the only things that want to date you are the parasites that crawl under your skin, I think you have more than the average person…" I sigh. Ugh… He didn't know that I would hold this against him for the rest of his life and I would possibly end up getting revenge on him years from now, when he isn't expecting it. Thinking of revenge I remembered Owen, the guy from my initiation. I had to get revenge on him, god how I hated him… His friend Luke had become factionless so it couldn't be that difficult.

After coming back into the compound we told the initiates that they had the rest of the day off. It was around 12:30 and I guessed the others would be in the cafeteria, I'd get something to eat and then begin to ask around – see if anyone knows anything about Owen.

I spotted a table towards the edge of the hall and saw Liv, Meg, Elis and Shane sitting down at it. Quickly I ran over to get a slice of cake and made my way to the table. "Hey." Elis smiled. "Hia," I grinned. "You remember initiation?" meg swallowed, "Where is this going?" She asked. "Well… I wanted to get revenge on Owen…" I smirked eating a mouthful of cake. "Great idea!" Liv chuckled. "Well I need you guys to help me; I need to know where he will be tonight." I told them, "Luke said that he works at one of the bar's in the pit, I overheard him talking about it. I could ask him if he knows Owens plans tonight." Meg suggested. "Great." I nodded. "Watch your back, I am still out for revenge." Liv smirked at me as I got up to leave. "Yeah, as if you'd end up getting revenge on me..." I said shaking my head. "I have my ways." She smiled.

After walking a couple of rounds of the pit the only bar open was 'the cave' hopefully Owen worked there. I walked through the doors greeted by the bitter smell of ethanol – otherwise known as alcohol. A small room crammed with small, round, oak tables and chairs with a long stone bar at the foot of the room turned out to be the inside of the bar, it was like a ghost town in here the only people in the room were isolated from socializing as they sat in corners minding their own business. I stalked over to the bar and waited until someone came up, "What will it be then?" A tall, muscular, dark haired man asked me. "Erm… A sprite please." I told him, he laughed. "You came here, in the afternoon, on your own, just to get a sprite… They sell them in the cafeteria you know. What else are you here for?" He asked. "Do you know anyone called Owen?" I asked over the bar. "That would be me. Anyway who are you…?" He asked crossing his arms. "Tasha." I breathed, hoping he didn't think this was any more suspicious than it already was. "Tasha… Tasha from Initiation, Tasha I beat up?" He asked looking into my eyes. "You never beat me up, I knocked you out cold and you spent the night in the training room because of it," I exclaimed, I was trying to keep my cool but it want working. "Erm, yeah I was just coming here to… Apologize, I was horrible during initiation, and I hope you can forgive me." It almost killed me saying that, but I think he bought it. "Okay. Start fresh?" He offered. "Sure." I replied. "Yeah, I should return the contents of your wardrobe… I have it all, and I accidentally told my friend to drop it over the chasm in like fifteen minutes. But seeing as we are starting fresh, I could drop them back to you?" I asked, I hope he didn't sense that I was lying. "Yeah sure, but my shift doesn't finish until 9 tonight." He said gripping the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you give me your key and I'll dump them in your apartment," I began, he didn't look like he trusted me though. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine but I doubt anyone would take you seriously with the junk you keep in your wardrobe behind the bar." He sighed, and looked into my eyes as if he could see through my lies. "That's fine, here have my key and give it back to me straight away," He glared at me passing me a silver key. "Room 35"

As soon as I got out of the bar I dialed Meg,

"I have the key to his room!"

"What... How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. But he will get suspicious if he doesn't get it back soon so meet me at the chasm with Spray paint, pronto!"

"Sure!"

Me and Meg walk together to room 35, it was a small apartment and it looked cozy, "Not bad." I said. "Well after we have dealt with it, it will be much worse." Meg grinned. We spent the next ten minutes spray painting his plain walls, it almost looked artistic. "We could be artists!" I grinned as I locked up. "Artists get big money, but I doubt we'd get money for re-decorating his apartment!" Meg sighed.

"Here." I said sliding the key towards Owen, "Thanks." He said, he was thanking me. "I never forget." I murmer. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing." I said exiting the bar. Oh he was going to be mad when he found out what I actually did.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? There is alot of drama coming up with the initiates and it is going to be hillarious! - T <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

That morning I sat on the table with my legs dangling over the edge, "Two more laps to go!" I shouted watching the initiates run laps round the training room. After we had seen them throw knives and shoot guns one more time we made them run laps around the room whilst we entered the data into the system. As usual Tris went off to enter the data, and I was left in charge of the initiates.

By the time Tris was back in the room the initiates were done with their laps and were sweating like pigs. "The next part of training consists of physical combat, you will be taught efficient fighting techniques and they will be put to the test tomorrow when you all are put in fights." I say, a couple of initiates gasp, "Who will we be fighting?" Casey asks. "Eachother… You will be fighting eachother." Tris says shaking her head. "What? You can't make us do that…" Sadie exclaims. "We can, but it wasn't up to us. It was up to a very nice man called ERIC…" I spat, his name tasted like venom coming out of my mouth; I might have to go wash my mouth out with a bar of soap.

The sound of heavy boots smacking off of the floor echo across the room, who would be in the training room now? "Thank you for the compliment, _Natasha._" An annoyingly familiar voice says. Eric. "Oh, I'm sorry do you not recall a year ago when I was in initiation and I told you that my name was Tasha… Hmm, maybe you are getting a bit old, it's never too late to retire and become _factionless!_" I sneer giving him a deadly glare. "You're teaching the initiates physical combat aren't you," Eric begins, I nod my head. "What better way to teach combat than fighting the best fighter in dauntless… Me." He grins. Tris looks over at me wearily and shakes her head. "I don't know… I'm not sure you would want to be beaten by a girl… So I'd rather not embarrass you." I shrug turning back to the group of initiates. A large hand grips my neck and it begins to squeeze it and I can slowly feel the air being pushed out of my throat. Tris looks at me with alarm, and the initiates stand still watching Eric ruin whatever reputation I had built up over the last two days. I sense that he is right behind me and with a quick motion I raise my elbow and bring it back into his chest, his grip loosens on my neck and I slip out of his grip. I spin round quickly and bounce up and down on the balls of my feet, I have to be ready for him to make the next move. He lurches forwards and his fist collides with my jaw, almost instantly I feel it begin to ache and I take a couple of steps backwards creating a bigger space between the two of us. Even from a distance Eric towered over me, I could use this to my advantage by knocking him off of his feet. He grabs my hair and drags me down onto my knees, I thrash around praying he'll let go but he keeps a firm grip on my hair. "Bastard!" I spit at him, Eric grabs my chin making me face him. "What was that?" He asks threateningly. He is distracted by the fact that he is expecting a response from me, this is exactly the distraction I need to be able to get out of this. "I said 'Bastard' you dumbass." I shout as my fist collides with his eye sending Eric sprawling backwards on the floor, giving me enough time to get back on my feet. Just as he gets up I dash forwards dodging him and kick the back of his knee violently, Eric bucks forwards onto his knees and I raise a fist and bring it to his face quicker than I am in the queue when they serve pizza in the cafeteria. Eric is down on the floor but not knocked out he grabs at my ankle and tries to knock me down, I sway a bit but I manage to shake his hand from my foot. And without hesitation I kick him in the side. "That is how you get your opponent down, you use expose their weakness. Eric is taller than me so it would make sense to get him down." I tell the initiates as I pat my hair back into place. "How," Clary begins. "How did you do that… He is taller and stronger, no offence. But just… How?" I sigh. "No offence taken, just as I said , I exposed his weakness. And he underestimated me… Which was a big mistake. I might seem small but I spend a lot of time down here training."

By lunch time the initiates had all practiced a range of punches and kicks on the boxing bags. As soon as Eric had become conscious he left, he must have been really annoyed at me. But at the end of the day I couldn't help it that I beat him in the fight. I sit in amongst all my friends in the cafeteria, but there is one person missing. Liv. "Were's Liv?" I ask Meg, she smirks tapping her finger to her nose. I think she's up to something. "What happened to your jaw?" Uriah asks, skimming his thumb across it. "Eric happened to give me some tips on teaching the initiates." I shrugged. The whole table turns to stare at me. "What happened?" Four asks. "Well," I smirk. "He thought that it would be suitable to show the initiates how to fight by actually you know… Fighting." Christina gasps, Four shakes his head and the others stare at me open mouthed. "What the fudge did Eric think he was doing… This is it, I'm going to kill him." Christina says getting up from her seat, I glance at Tris who looks like she is about to burst into laughter any second now. "Well… You can't, I already kicked his ass. Seriously. He was knocked out cold." I grin. "You did not!" Meg chuckles. "I did…!" I laugh. "Nicely done, all that training finally did come in handy." Four said smiling.

Liv is still not here… And they are serving dauntless cake today… How can she not be here? Oh well… If she isn't here that means more people are going to get cake… And by more people are going to get cake, I mean Liv won't eat all of it.

Suddenly I feel a cold sensation hit my back. I spin round and Liv stands in the doorway with a bucketful of waterballoons. Specks of colour fly through the sky and I am pelted with more and more waterballoons. "Oh… I'm gonna get you now!" I shout and grab my bowl of spaghetti and throw it at Liv, it splats all over her head and long strands of spaghetti dangle from her forehead. "Food fight!" Liv yells grabbing the nearest tray of food from a table, which happens to be a table full of initiates and she takes Mark's tray. Soon it is mid air and headed straight for me, I duck and it skims my had by centimeters. Splat! The tray splats straight into Elis'face, she has custard dripping from her nose and pieces of cake stick to her eyebrows. "LIV!" She yells standing up and flinging her bread roll at her. Soon enough the whole cafeteria is a blur of flying food and I happen to be right at the center of it! I am so distracted by pieces of flying hamburgers and doughnuts that I barely realize when someone grabs my arm dragging me to the side. "What the fuck did you do to my room?" Owen shouts at me, tightening his grip on my upper arm. "I just… re-decorated it a little." I shrugged. "A little… I got back to my apartment and it was wrecked!" He glared at me, "Not my fault you were ass in initiation, otherwise I wouldn't have had to get revenge." I sighed. "It was a year and a half ago! People change you know!" He exclaimed. "Well… I doubt you have changed, now can you get lost… I'm on my lunch break." I glared at him. "You owe me an apology." He spat. "Hell to the no!" I shouted slapping my other hand to his face, his grip loosened and I pulled away and walked back over to my friends avoiding being hit by one of the taco's I saw flying across the room.

Lunch had already finished before I could think about planning capture the flag, Tobias told me that I was in charge of it all. Oh well… I'll plan it later!

The rattles of the initiate's punching bags fill up the training room and I walk around inspecting the physical ability of each one. There is one bag spare and I look around… Everyone is here… Everyone but Casey. Ugh… Why was she so much like Sadie, she could be nice if she was friends with someone else…

I have to say I wasn't expecting Clary to be such a fighter, she of all people… Clary can hit the punching bag twice as powerful than anyone in the room, coming from amity is an immediate disadvantage, everything we are taught in dauntless is the opposite of amity but sometimes I think I to be peaceful you have to rid yourself from aggression by fighting it.

I come across the room and notice Isabelle, she is pounding the bag punch after punch but it moves only a little. She has more muscle than she did since she transferred but she still lacks the strength the dauntless born have. "There is no use trying to punch the bag. It's not working, and both of us can see that. It takes courage admitting your weakness' and courage, I think, is a part of what makes a person brave. Look, you're not weak but the strength you need isn't in your punches. It is in your knees and elbows. Try elbowing the bag." I tell her, I can see the look of disappointment flash across her black eyes but soon they are replaced with a flicker of pride from when she soon discovers that the bag is moving more when she elbows it. "Thank you." She nods her head at me. "No problem." I wink at her.

Capture the flag… I have spent all day avoiding planning it and now it's time to play I wish I had actually planned teams. 11:30… It was time. I grab my paintball gun; yes I had my own one… I was given it as a birthday present. Tris, Uriah and Four would be waiting for me by the tracks and so would eric, so it was my responsibility to round up the transfers. I jogged slowly towards the dorms and creaked open the doors, I think this was the first time all of them had been in the one place I had asked them to be. Just a couple of pulls of the trigger would get them to wake up. I aim my paintball gun at the small light bulb dangling from the ceiling, and I pull the trigger. Glass explodes and little shards are sent flying in almost every direction, initiates sit up startled to find that I have woken them. "Get up and be at the tracks in five minutes." I say. "You cant possibly expect me to do my hair in five minutes… And then I have to find an outfit, with matching shoes… This is an abomination!" A voice rings round the room. "Mark?" I ask, taking a stab in the dark, I hope it was him. "Yes…?" The same voice replied, it was him. "Stop being so vein… Anyway it's not like you have to look nice, it's not as if anyone fancies you." I sigh. Mark lets out a small gasp," You did not just say that…" I chuckle; I just completely dented his ego. "I did, deal with it!" I smile.

I was surrounded by the initiates, both transfers and dauntless born. The train rattles as it makes its way along the tracks. "Right… Teams," I begin "We are going to need two team captains-" I sigh as Eric rudely cuts me off. "The two captains shall be me, and you" He sneers pointing his fat finger in my face. "But I didn't want to be a captain-" Eric chuckles, "Why, afraid you were going to lose." By now I am angry from head to toe, "NO, I was just thinking maybe some of the other instructors wanted to lead a group… You know this is only a bit of fun… " I shoot back. "My word is final… And I will be picking the teams." Eric glares at me. "That's not bloody fair! I was meant to organize this." I scowl. "Tough…" Eric stares at me. "At least let me have pick my own team." I sigh. "No." Eric replied. "I thought dauntless rejected cowardice… Maybe you're scared that you're going to lose if I can pick my own team… A bit cowardly right… My first pick will be, Tris." I smirk as Eric glares. "You must pick an initiate." He scowls at me. "Fine, my first pick will be Clary."

By the time we are done picking teams I end up with: Clary, Casey, Mark, Izzy, Jordan and some dauntless born. Tris joins me and Uriah and Four head off to join Eric, they said it would be more fun if we were against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric isnt on the best of terms with Tasha... And i think he may have something planned, but what? That is for me to know and you to find out. -T<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

"What are we meant to do?" Casey asks me. "Hide the flag…" I tell her. "Let's hide it there, in the ruins of one of those buildings." Jordan says. "Don't you think that could be a little too easy?" Tris asks him. "How about in the carousel's machinery, it's a little less obvious?" Izzy suggests. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Clary exclaims running over to the abandoned, rusty, antiquated, heap of metal – otherwise known as the carousel. "Now we need to come up with a plan, a strategy to outsmart the other team…" One of the dauntless born says. "Did you lose last year?" Mark sneers. "No, my team won." I shot back. "Then how are we going to win, what was your strategy?" He asks. "Well, you guys have to come up with it, not me…" I say. "I bet you actually lost, your weak and half your initiates are taller and stronger than you," He sneers, "I bet you came last." This was it… My fist collided with his nose and I aimed my paintball gun at his groin and shot. "You can't just do that!" Casey exclaimed. "I just did." I glared at her.

When Mark recovers the initiates carry on discussing their plan, they seem to be taking their time. They are taking forever… "Just charge at them, it will be unexpected and they won't be ready to fight." Jordan suggests. "No, that's not going to work… they are expecting a sudden attack." A dauntless born says. "Well we need to do something, otherwise they will attack us before we even have the chance of thinking up a plan." Clary pipes up, she serves a good point. "How about we hide and let them come to us." Someone shouts. "Yeah!" Someone says. Are they all brain dead… We have made a racket discussing this now and we weren't so discreet about hiding the flag, I think that most likely they know where we are… "Well it's obvious why none of you picked Erudite… They know where we are, they probably even know where the flag is. We need a formation, just one to make our next move less predictable." I say, gaining a few glares from people. Jeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzz, the hormones these kids have. What can I say, I'm only a year older than them… Well technically I matured…. Ish, I may be a little childish but I am not to be mistaken for a hormonally distressed, walking sack of blood. Except maybe for the last bit, because technically I am a walking sack of blood.

"Shut up!" Tris shouts and we all stand in silence, it looks like she is listening for something.

-SNAP-

I jump out from the cover of the tree and ascend into the trees, I jerk my head to the trees and the initiates all spread out and follow me into the woods. "Now!" A voice yells, Eric. The night sky is taken up by the brightly coloured paintballs coming from both teams. I dive behind a fallen tree and perch my paintball on the top of the trunk. "TASHA!" Someone yells… It could be anyone, Tris… Four… Uriah… Or someone I hate, like Mark or even worse Eric. By now my hair has fallen out my ponytail and it is hanging out at every direction but down, oh joy… I poke my head slightly above the tree trunk; I must look like a prehistoric hedgehog that has been dipped in paint. Wow… Classy** (I was laughing so much when I imagined that!) **The scene in front of me is blurred with paintballs and movement and it is hard to tell who was calling my name… Shadowed figures make their way from the crowd, two people. I grab the paintball gun and fire numerous pellets at them and they fire them back. "TRIS! SOME ASSISTANCE PLEASE!" I yell and soon she surfaces the commotion and comes running over, she is covered in paint like me and she doesn't hold back when shooting the two figures. I attempt to jump the fallen tree but end up face planting the mud, and whilst I'm down I get a couple of paintballs hit my back.

Getting up I notice that the two figures resemble Four and Uriah a lot... "Thought you could beat us?" I ask with a mocking tone. "Yeah, actually we thought we would thrash you." Uriah chuckles swinging his paintball gun over onto his back, four does the same. Tris looks at me with a glint of mischief in her eyes, we had not yet surrendered our guns. I knew exactly what she was planning on doing, and I would do the same. A small nod of my head tells her that we are going through with the plan. 3… 2… 1… I pull the trigger on my paintball gun endlessly and an army of coloured splats of paint collide with Uriah's chest, the same goes for Four and Tris looks pleases with her aim. "I guess we won!" I cheer pulling Tris into a bear hug. "No, actually we won!" Eric yells holding my teams flag, I would bet all this month's points that Eric was smirking. "The little bastard." I mutter pointing the tip of my gun at his crotch, and without thinking I pull the trigger. CRAP…. Eric stumbles onto the muddy floor beneath him gripping his splattered pink crotch and he cries out in pain as he does. "Might want to get going, before he gets up." Uriah chuckles putting his arm round my shoulders. "Your aim was amazing!" Four says ruffling my hair. "My hair already makes me look like a hedgehog, why ruin it even more…" I whine. "Like a hedgehog… Wow, creative!" Uriah smirks.

The fights are brutal, and after seeing Clary loose to Jordan I decide to leave the room. Tris told me that I should probably go help four set up the simulations, because after the initiates lunch break they would see the score board and move onto the fear simulations. I hate seeing the score board go up because I know that someone is going to end up factionless, no matter how bitchy or arrogant the transfers may be it kills me a little seeing one of them become factionless. It would have been my sister's choosing ceremony in a couple of months, she would have come to dauntless. Adam was always the best at everything and was always mum's favorite, he was the brother I wished I never had – I feel sorry for Anya for always being compared to her twin, she was amity but not as amity as Adam and she hated realizing that it was true - but now I feel like he is the only person who can understand what I am feeling. The saddest thing is that he won't be transferring he was made for amity and amity alone, I will never see him again.

"I thought you were monitoring fights?" Four asks me as I walk into the small, white room- it was the only room in the whole compound that wasn't black. Although I didn't have to face my fears again the room still sent chills running down my spine, I didn't have any pleasant memories here. "I couldn't really watch them," I admit. "Do you need a hand?" I look around and notice for the first time just how much technology is in this room, I'm guessing Erudite is involved with this part of initiation and to be honest it didn't please me. The less Erudite are involved in dauntless business the safer I feel. "Well, I was going to ask you at lunch but seeing as you're here now…" He begins, "There is no chance that Uriah is going to let us use his fears, and Tris and me both have personal fears-" I think I know where this is going. "And you want to know if I was willing to let the initiates use my fears. I don't mind." I tell him. "okay, well I need to upload them to the system so I might need you to go through your fear landscape." Four says. "Yeah, do you mean like now?" I ask. "Yes." He replies, opening a box and picking up the syringe held in it. The tip of the syringe is larger than I remember and the fluid inside it looks darker than usual and I begin to regret my choice when I feel the cold fluid spread through my blood.

_I open my eyes and see that I am still in the Bleak white room I know as the simulation room. Everything seems the same, everything seems normal. Everything is normal, I turn around inspecting the tiny details of the room. Everything that was in the simulation room before is in it now… Everything except a door. My heart begins to pound and I thrash my balled fists against the wall. Nothing happens, my fists become reddened and my knuckles threaten to split but there is no way out. My breathing becomes ragged and I struggle to the floor and curl up into a ball, my chest aches as I begin to become more and more out of breath. A darkened figure steps out of shadows I never realized were there and the figure becomes a speck, then a blob, then a person. A person I hate, and a person I would kill if I had the chance to. Jeanine Mattews. Tears build up in my eyes and I let them stream down my face, all I picture is her killing my sister and even that is too painful to bear. "The death serum will be issued now." She says smiling tightly afterwards. She conjures up a syringe out of thin air and begins to walk over to me. A scream erupts from my mouth, this is too real, I have been in this situation before and it is all too real. I dart to the corner of the room and claw at the wall screaming, anything to get out. The walls begin to cave in and they move inwards quickly, trapping me in a small space with Jeanine Matthews. She grabs my wrist tightly and I squirm in her grip, tears choke my screams and I am silenced by my own doing. As the needle comes closer I face two options, fight and resist the syringe or let her impale me with this liquid. But one thought runs through my mind, if I let her inject the serum into me I will end up with Anya. And I relax in Jeanine's grip and let her inject me. The walls disappear and so does Jeanine._

_My mind takes me to the Amity gardens and for a minute I think I am nine again and think about running home through the long grass, picking flowers on the way. But one thing is in my way, a large crowd of red and yellow in the middle of the garden. I walk over and see Johanna on stage with a microphone, "Those that have been lost will be remembered, they sacrificed their lives for the good of our faction." WHAT? Who died? I begin to push my way through the crowd and no one moves, not a single person is affected by my actions. I can't get past the numerous amounts of amity that block me from the stage, I jump up high into the air and see the one thing I wasn't expecting to see. Ten coffins, deep red and covered in yellow flowers, however one of the coffins stands out. It stands out because it has my name on it. 'Natasha Leanne Taylor' A sharp stabbing pain in my stomach causes me to buck over. This isn't real, I tell myself. My name is Tasha-Leanne, I left my old name behind in my old faction. I pretty much am dead to my mom. It doesn't matter. But somewhere deep inside me there is a voice telling me the exact opposite of what I am telling myself. Slowly the voice disappears and soon enough my breathing becomes controlled and the scene in front of me unfolds. _

_My breaths become short and ragged and I lay on the floor gasping for air. I struggle to my feet and force my breathing to become slower but it doesn't make a difference, there is still pressure the weight of an elephant on my lungs. I begin to lose the feeling of my own body and I remember that this is a simulation. The pain isn't really there, no matter how real it feels it isn't actually there. I take one last breath and hold my breath until the space around me dissolves. _

_I stood in a dark room, I wore Erudite blue and I gripped a bun tightly. This wasn't right, I don't recall this being in my fear landscape last time… I put a hand to my head and realize that my hair is a couple of inches too short, and it is a completely different shad of blonde than I usually have. But I wasn't me, I was Jeanine. And in front of me stood Anya. Helplessly squirming in my grip. She screams bloody murder and she cries more tears than water in the river Nile. I begin to cry but no tears come out of Jeanine's eyes. I am a prisoner in her body, it isn't fair. My right hand raises a gun towards Anya's head and the trigger is pulled back. Anya's head jerks back from the impact and she crashes to the ground with a large thud. She lies in a pool of red sticky liquid, her own blood. I did this. Suddenly I am racing over to her pale body and I place her head in my lap. I am myself again and any sign of Jeanine is gone. I sob into Anya's hair and close her eyelids over her faded green eyes, the eyes that were once a deeper green than the grass. Carefully I place her head down on the floor and I lay beside her, I become soaked in her blood but I don't react to it. I close my own eyes and let the scene in front of me disappear. _

_I blinked a couple of times as my eyes had to adjust to the darkness, but as far as I knew my heart was already racing. I felt a tickle run up my leg and when I slapped it, I began to panic because there were constantly moretickles running up my legs. Spiders. I screamed as they began to make their way up my legs yet again, but this time there was no colour in my skin because it was covered by the blck of the spiders bodies. Screaming still I slapped at my legs, but the spiders didn't go, they only grew in numbers and they seemed to be making their way up my leg quicker. Struggling for breath they began to crawl into my mouth. I spat them out and forced myself to calm my breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. I imagine that I am back in the dauntless compound. And after what seems like hours I am released of the spiders._

_I step out in front of me and get a mouthful of wood. My hands glided over the wood and I realized that I was trapped. I kicked at the wood but it just resulted in an excruciating pain searing up my leg. Breathing became harder and my heart thrashed against my ribcage threatening to break free of my chest. I kicked at the wood and screamed for help but it only resulted in myleg hurting even more and my throat going dry. So when I stopped screaming, I lay there. Letting my tears find their way down my cheeks. One last try, one last chance at escaping. I got up and thrashed at the wooden walls and kicked, with more might than I ever have before. But nothing happened and I realized that it was hopeless, this was a simulation. My breathing slowed down and I stood still staring at the darkness around me._

_A gun clicks into place and a cold feeling spreads through my back as I feel the barrel of a gun being pressed in-between my shoulder blades. My whole body jerks forward and I come crashing against the cold, stone floor. Something metal is in my back, and I'm guessing that I've just been shot. The pain is un-bearable but I keep myself from crying out because it will make it worse. Every move I make causes the pain to increase. I wait patiently for the pain to fade, it doesn't. A searing pain shoots through my back as I try to sit up. I manage to prop myself up against the wall and sit in a pool of my own blood. I moved my head slightly to the left and look for something I know would appear, a gun. I pull myself across the floor and scream in agony, and grasp the gun. I raised it to my head wincing in pain. But as soon as my fingers curled around the trigger my doubts vanished and so did my pain. Pulling the trigger my pain vanishes._

_Mirrors. That is all I see in front of me, but I don't see my reflection. I see a woman with wrinkles and aging, a woman that resembles me. But I can't possibly be this old. I don't want to be old. I place a hand to my face it feels fragile and old. I look fragile and old. Tears stream down my face, this isn't me, THIS ISN'T ME! I lash out at the glass mirror in front of me and smash it, the glass shatters everywhere and I am left staring into darkness. _

_My hair flew back behind me as I fell through thin air. My arms flew from my sides and I hurtled through the air. I screamed but nothing came out instead my lungs were filled with air. I twisted and turned but this made me feel sick, but the ground never got any closer. My heart paced and I was beginning to get scared. No… NO! I couldn't allow myself to feel scared. I close my eyes and picture myself falling as I was now. But instead of falling I landed on the ground, safely. And when I opened my eyes there I was, on the ground safe, just like I had imagined._

I jerk upright and realize that I am back in the simulation room. "You okay?" Four asks me. I take a moment before I respond, "Yeah, I'm fine." I smile. "You sure you are okay with this?" He asks. "I'm fine with it!" I nod. "Is it our lunch break yet?" I ask. "Yeah," Four grins. "and I heard their serving pizza!" My jaw drops open. "Let's get there before Liv eats all of it!" I call jogging out of the room. Rushing to the cafeteria my worries about the initiates going through my fears vanish as I help myself to a slice of meat feast pizza. And maybe later on I would steal some of Liv's chocolate cake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally managed to update, sorry i couldnt earlier my computer was playing up! bye, hope you enjoy the story! So much coming up! - T <em>**


	28. thank you

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Recently I have been scrolling through my reviews and I would like to say a massive thank you to 'driftingawayfromreality' your review was so touching, I read it on the way to school and people began staring at me when I began to jump up and down! I was so amazed by your review I posted it on my instagram account ( _initiatetransfer_) and I was happy all day! I would like to thank everyone who left a review, the only way I can tell whether people still read my fanfiction is through the reviews so I would just like to tell you all how much a small review means to me. Thank you so much, writing helps me escape the problems I face at school and home, and I honestly wish I could meet you all! Thanks to anyone who left a review! LUVVVVV U ALLLLLLL! (More than chocolate cake!) the new chapter is coming along, i will post it soon! /span/strong/p 


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the late update, i have had a bit of writers block and sorry if this is a bad chapter! I have also just come back from holiday so i havent been able to update whilst on holiday! - Tasha x**

* * *

><p>"Who's fears are they using?" Liv asks me as she sits down at the table. "Mine." I say. "And what are your fears again?" She asks. "Death Serum, claustrophobia, falling, being shot, suffocating, falling, old age, spiders, dying…" I sigh. "Wait a second… I recall you having 10 fears, what was the other fear?" Liv asks me. "Sister…" I mumble through my sleeve, I could feel the tears beginning to prick in my eyes, I just hope that I don't end up crying. "Oh…" she smiles sadly. "I guess one of the initiates is going to know how scared of spiders I am!" I chuckle, liv laughs. "I hope its mark… He is a Richard head." I say shaking my head. "Richard head?" Liv asks. "Oh livvy… You always did have the collective intelligence of a pineapple!" I laugh. "What is a Richard head… seriously?" Liv asks shaking me by the shoulders, it was amusing to see her react like this! "What is short for Richard… and what does a Richard and a head make?" I ask giggling. "Oh," Liv sighs. "I feel really dumb." I chuckle, "Well, what can you say… You didn't get erudite for your aptitude test did you!" I laugh. "No, I did…" Liv tells me. "So why come to dauntless?" I ask. "I chose the wrong bowl…" Liv laughs. "Seriously?" I ask. "No! Can you imagine me in Erudite?" Liv chuckles. "Oh hi… I'm Olivia…. What is a dictionary? Why do I have to wear fake glasses? You don't serve chocolate cake because you took a survey and 98.6% of people thought it was unhealthy… That's an abomination! So what if I misused the term 'logically'?" I mock. "What, they don't serve cake? Wow, they are freaks." Liv says taking an extra big bite of her cake. "I don't know I haven't ever been there…" I chuckle<p>

Lunch passes by quicker than expected and I run into the simulation room, just as I remembered it last year, deadly silent but somehow you can almost hear the screams wanting to erupt from the initiates mouths. I am not scared; I haven't ever been as scared as I was in initiation. But this is different; I'm not scared, I'm nervous. Nervous is the best way to describe how I'm feeling, the only people that have ever seen my fears are tris and four. And now the initiates are going to use them. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight as I feel the weight of the initiates' stares fall upon me. Soon the weight is lifted from me as I close the door behind me and walk into the small simulation room. Tris leans against the metal desk and four is typing into the small computer at the desk. "First initiate will be Mark." Tris nods at me.

I begin to wire up Mark as he is seated in the metal chair, "What are those for?" He asks me. "To monitor the simulation." I tell him. "And why would you need to do that?" He asks sitting up, "Sit still." I grunt. "Not until you answer my question." Slowly and un-noticeably I reach for the syringe, if he was going to annoy me I would speed up this process. Simple. I grin, "Don't be scared-" He jerks up from the chair, "Why would I be scared." He huffs. And in goes the pointy end of the syringe, straight into his neck. He drops back against the chair instantly and his simulation flickers up on the screen.

Mark gets up from the floor and takes in his surroundings; complete darkness surrounds him waiting to engulf his fear. Even at this moment I'm not sure what fear this is, it could be any. A figure cuts its way through the darkness and just as Mark notices the blonde on her head the room is plunged into the blinding light of Jeanine's lab. Of all the bloody fears Mark got this one. Mark looks around frantically and notices that the walls seem to be closing in on him, "The death serum will be issued now." She says smiling tightly conjuring up a syringe out of thin air and beginning to walk over to Mark. I press my lips together tightly resisting the urge to scream, this is only a simulation and frankly I am not the one in it.

I sit at the table picking at my dauntless cake, the initiates have been through some of my fears and now I am left with the image of Anya dying. I have a brother and I haven't spoken to him for years, we were not particularly close in amity because he was always the favored one. He will be going for his aptitude test soon, and now is one of the last chances ill have to see him. "Hey Four, can I take the afternoon off?" I ask. Four raises an eyebrow, "Sure, but why?" I take a minute to think of an excuse, "I'm not feeling to good after watching the fear simulations." I lie. Christina looks at me quizzically "That's bullshit." I take a deep breath, "Honestly I'm not feeling too good." I say leaving the cafeteria in a bit of a rush.

I feel awful, these guys were my friends, they are my family. And I lied to them. And I lied to them for something as small as going to visit my brother. I stand at the opening of the train staring out at the passing fields letting my hair fly free in the wind. I wonder how different life could have been if I stayed in amity. I could have done it, I would have done it – if meg hadn't transferred with me.

There he is, the brother I have known for almost 17 years. He is nothing to me now, sadly. Faction before blood. The blonde of his hair reflects the light as his head tips back and laughter erupts from his mouth. He's still the same blue eyed boy I used to play with when I was younger. But that was then, this Is now. I push up from the tree I was leaning on and briskly walk over to where he stands with his friends, wearing amity red and yellow. Something I would have worn once. The weight of his glance falls upon me and I can immediately tell that I am un-welcome, "Who are you?" How could he not recognize me… Has dauntless changed me this much? "Tasha…" He still doesn't recognize me. "I-" He cuts me off hastily, "She's dead." I sigh, "I know…" He gets up from his position on the floor and grabs both of my wrists tightly, his friends still watching but none of them say a word. I flinch – but why should I he is my brother, he wouldn't hurt me, or anyone else… He's too amity. "What are you doing here?" He yells. I break free of his grip and step back rubbing my wrists where they were red from his grip. "I'm your sister you little shit!"

Suddenly I am being pushed back against the tree that was behind me, "Why did you kill her!?" He says aggressively. "I-I didn't…" I half choke. "Liar!" He yells pushing the air out of my throat, "Adam, stop it! You're hurting me!" I plead. I want to give him a chance to come to his senses, but will he? One last try. "It wasn't me, I swear." I whisper. But the iron grip around my throat only gets tighter. The air isn't getting to my head anymore, but the last remaining thought races through my head – Amity. This isn't right, he isn't right, and neither are his friends. Amity rejects violence and Adam stopped hurting me a long while ago. I bring my knee up quickly and as it thrashes against Adam he loses his grip on my neck. I bring myself to a crouch on the floor and gasp for air, I need to move now – I get up, immediately blocked from any escape by Adam. Now I'll fight.

Adam is tall for his age and he is muscular, he used to help carry all the amity goods out of the compound but never had I remembered him being this big. His blonde hair is short, shorter than most amity cuts. I have never known why he cut it like that, but now I know; he wants to stand out, look fierce. And he does, but this doesn't intimidate me, I myself have changed; I am taller, well built and I am fitter, I am a new person. Pressure builds up on my head and the one last thought I have is screaming at me to fight, and fight I will. I ball my fist and launch it straight into his lower chest, Adam bucks over grasping for air. My fist pounds into his jaw countless times and Adam seems knocked off balance. I bring my knee up hard into his face making his nose bleed, and it isn't a pretty sight. But Adam doesn't seem to be affected by this because suddenly his hand reaches up and grabs my hair dragging me face first onto the grassy green floor. A weight sets upon my back and I guess he just sat on me… And he weighs a ton, I look left and right all of his friends have left and there is no one else around – considering we are in the middle of one of the many amity fields.

I thrash whilst in Adam's hold and as I do I get a fist to my head. He actually thinks I killed Anya. And he isn't holding back, and neither will I. If only I can get to my knife. But how do I get it when I can barely move? What would Tris do…? Breathe in, breathe out. He hits me again and I flinch, I showed him weakness. I flinched. But he already believes I am weak. Maybe I need to use my weakness as my strong point. This time he brings his fist down hard into my back and I go limp after it. I take small breaths, hoping he actually believes I blacked out. The weight is lifted from my back but he still grips my wrists tightly. If my calculations are correct he should be right behind me… now. I bring my elbow back quickly and it collides with his chest and for a split second. I act quickly and roll over, free from his grip and grasp at my belt for my knife. My fingers curl around the cool metal of my knife and I pull it free from my belt.

I stand face to face with Adam, "You killed my sister." He spits. "I didn't kill our sister-" I begin, "She was never your sister, this was never your family. You were adopted, don't you remember?" He taunts. "She is as my sister as much as she is yours; I became part of your family when I was eight." I murmur. "Yes but you killed her." He yells running at me, before I can move out the way Adam comes crashing into me and the knife I held slashed Adam's lower chest. I scramble to my feet. "I'm going to kill you." He yells standing up. Yet again we are face to face but this time Adam is holding the knife, and he lunges for me. The knife comes back bloody and my top is drenched in red, sticky, blood. I can't even think of what I'm doing and before I know it my fist collides with his face and he collapses onto the ground and slowly I begin to lose consciousness.

Two pairs of hands grab either side of me with a tight grip. "No! Stop. I haven't done anything!" I yell hoarsely; I haven't got much energy left but I intend to use all I have arguing my innocence. I begin thrashing against their hold, but it doesn't help – I am tiered and bruised and cut. But still I am dragged through amity and dumped in a familiar bleak white room. But immediately one of the men that took me here handcuffs me to the table. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I am not some stupid dopey amity that needs to be taken here. I'm not in your bloody faction!" I shout. But the man sitting opposite me just ignores my yelling and gets out a silver box, and he takes out the vial of peace serum. "You're not giving me that!" I exclaim, silence is my only reply and I begin to pull on my handcuff, but it doesn't budge. The uneasy feel of needles comes back to me as I am given the shot. I don't want to be bloody drugged, so I won't be. I am divergent and no matter how hard they try to control me, they won't I am divergent. I can resist this. I know I can. "How do you feel now." The man asks. "Fucking great." I spit. And I find myself being injected a second time.

The room goes a little blurry and I rest my head on the desk before the room goes all dark. It was my choice to resist the serum and now they've given me an overdose… Or I'm passing out due to blood loss, either way I'm able to forget this hell hole for a while.

I sit up from the desk and go to stretch out my arms but I realize I am handcuffed to the desk, alone in the quiet room in the amity compound. A man comes in, "Can I go?" I ask. "What were you thinking?" He yells, and as he turns around I notice that this isn't just anyone. It's Four. "A lot of things… But never would I have expected that my own brother would try to kill me." I say. "You do realize that if any of the other leaders had come here you would be facing court!" He shouts. "My brother tried to bloody kill me and all you can do is shout at me?" I murmur. "I'm trying to look after you!" Four says calmer this time. "Well you don't need to." I say. "I do, it's what family does." He sighs. "The only family I have ever needed is my dad. And you're not my dad." I tell him. "No, I'm not, but I'm trying to be the older brother you never had," He shouts "And who else would get you out of this?" He's right, I sigh. "How much trouble did I get myself into?" I ask. "A lot, it's gone on your record." He tells me. "Oh" "We need to go." Four says. "But you had peace serum right? Even though you blacked out after resisting it you need to act a little dopey or else it would be obvious that… You're different." He says. And by different I'm guessing he means divergent. "As much as I'd love to get out of this hell hole, I can't because I'm handcuffed to a table." I point out. "Less with your attitude, you're meant to be a drugged amity hippie." Four tells me.

An amity man comes in and I'm forced to put on my best smile. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "As radiant as the sun!" I giggle. "And how do you feel about your brother?" It takes a whole lot of self control to keep the smile on my face, "It wasn't very nice hurting him, I ought to send him an apology from the bottom of my heart and bring him a cake, and maybe flowers… But what kind of flowers, there are so many!? How about begonias?" I grin. The Man leans over the table and un-cuffs me, and tells me I am free to go. Four comes and grabs my wrist puling me out of the room, "I hope you have a wonderful day! We should do this again some time, but with tea and cookies! I really must dash, bye!" I wave as I exit the room. "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself." I mutter but four's grip doesn't loosen and I suppose I'm slightly grateful because at that moment my legs start to go weak.

Once back in the dauntless compound I try to make a getaway but end up being taken to Tris and Four's apartment. I open the door oblivious to what was going to happen once I stepped inside, and slowly make my way into the apartment. "What were you thinking?" Tris yells. "I thought something had happened! I was worried, you have been gone all afternoon and it is ten at night when we get a message from amity saying that you were being held in their compound for violating their terms." She continues. "Sorry." I mutter. "But that isn't all of it, what if it wasn't Four that got the message first! It could have been Eric and god knows what he would have done…! What did you even go there for?" She shouts. "I wanted to see if Adam was coping after… After Anya." I Shudder. "You knocked out your brother, what else happened?" Tris asks me raising her voice. "He blamed me and began to fight me – I couldn't help it, my only instinct was to fight." I say again. "It's okay, I was just really worried, we were all really worried. You're like the younger sister I never had, so I have a right to be worried about you. You're all bruised as well! " Tris says pulling me into a hug, and then everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter was bad, i will update soon! - Tasha! If you want to seehear more of me follow my ig _initiatetransfer_**


	30. Chapter 30

Beep – Beep – Beep –

Repeatedly the beeps echo in my head, but everything is dark. I open my eyes and I wake in my apartment I turn around and stare at the little pink box that makes a loud beeping noise and woke me from my sleep. I press the snooze on the mini pink alarm clock and fall back on the rainbow patterned duvet. I don't recall having this duvet – the only person that would get such a cheesy duvet is Liv. I must be in Liv's apartment but why I don't know. "oh so sleeping beauty has risen." Liv chuckles walking in. "You sound too much like Uriah," I say smiling. "What am I doing here?" Liv shakes her head, "You forgot to tell Four that your brother bloody stabbed you, and I'm guessing you passed out after ruining the new carpet in Tris and Four's apartment, we got you stitched up and I offered to look after you." I chuckle, "That's very abnegation of you." The corners of Liv's mouth flick up, "It meant I got a whole day off of work." There is the liv I know. "Wait – I was out for a day." I ask. "Yes." Liv nods. "And now it's time for you to go to work, because I have another two hours before I need to go to work; and I want to have a nap in my bed." Liv says pushing me off of her bed. I grab her stuffed monkey and lob it at her head and she throws her pillow straight at my face. "You really need to go now, that's if you want your breakfast – its 7:45 and Four will have the last piece of cake in precisely 60 seconds. 59, 58-" And by 57 Liv is cut off by me running out of her room.

I run all the way to the cafeteria non-stop and lunge for the last piece of dauntless cake just as I see Four approaching the cake section. It's all mine. "I was just going to get that piece of cake." Four says. "Oh, I didn't realize." I chuckle. "I thought that you liked muffins, you always have a double chocolate chip one in the morning." Four says. "And this is the first thing you say after I wake up, such a 'big brother'" I say mocking him. "Well, seeing as I am like your big brother. I'm able to do this." Four chuckles taking the cake out of my hands and running towards the training room. I grab five muffins and run after him, throwing them at his head as I do.

When we reach the training room Four reveals an empty plate and I decide that I might as well eat the last muffin. "Such a big brother." I sigh, "Only to you." Four grins. "We'd better help your 'Big sis' set up the simulations." Four laughs walking through to the simulation room. Tris sits up at the desk in the corner typing effortlessly on the keyboard. "What you want doing?" I ask. "Four you and Sleeping Beauty can go round up the initiates and send Mark in first - I need to talk to him." I jump up and down, "Factionless! F-A-C-T-I-O-N-L-E-S-S. He's so going to be Factionless. " Four Smirks, "Were going to get rid of that asshole _for once the ass hole gets to gooooooo!_" Four says singing the last bit in a phony opera voice. "Wow, you have some serious talent. I think someone should sign you up for Dauntless has talent." I laugh.

"Initiates, I want you all to run five laps of the training room and then you will sit ready for the simulations." Four orders the initiates. "Oh and Mark, Tris wants to see you." I say. Mark pales and he drags his feet as he walks over to the simulation room. I chuckle under my breath and four nudges me, but apparently Mark still hears me. "Shut up you adopted freak." I tense and the whole room goes quiet. Clenching my fists tightly I walk up to Mark and grab his collar, throwing him out into the corridor and I walk out of the training room, followed by Four. "How do you know!" I yell thrashing him up against the wall. "S-S-Sadie told me." He stutters. Sadie was from Amity but I don't know she knew that much about me. "What else did she tell you?" I shout. "That your brother used to hit you and your father never wanted you." He smirks. That's it, he deserved what was coming for him. And in a split second I punch him in the face and I watch the blood trickle down from his nose. I pull back my arm to go in for a second punch but Four pulls me back. "Simulation room, Tris is waiting for you." Four yells. "But my face is bloody shouldn't I go to the infirm-" Four shouts again, "Just go!"

"What was all that about?" Four asks, but I don't respond. "Come on, you can tell me." I take a deep breath. "It was about my childhood, I haven't ever told anyone anything about it and now that little prick knows about it." Four says, "Do you want to talk about it? It helps, I know." "If I tell you, you have to swear that you will never tell anyone else." I say, Four nods. "I was adopted." I murmur. "My mother had physiological problems and a-abused me – but when I was seven she got ill, very ill. And she died. My dad was hardly ever home because of his job but after my mom passed he would stay out all night drinking and he would come home and I would have to look after him… He was hardly ever sober and-and- I wouldn't leave the house because I would always have to look after him. - He never abused me but when he was drunk he got angry and he would lock me in a cupboard for days on end. One day I got home from school and he had killed himself. " I say letting a couple of tears escape my eyes. "I got adopted by my mom – Marie when I was eight. But things got worse. My brot- Adam used to gang up on me with his friends when I was at school and he would hit me, and hurt me… But it all stopped when I was ten. And he never really bothered me after then." Four looks at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear you had such a rough childhood," He sighs. "When I was younger my father would hit my mom, a lot. And one day she died, after her death my father blamed me for all that had happened and beat me, with his belt, every day. I transferred to dauntless at my choosing ceremony after many years of abuse." I shudder. "You're Marcus' son right. You're from Abnegation." I say. "Yes," Four breathes. "You aren't to tell anyone this. Tris already knows, but it is not a topic I want to talk about openly. And I'm sure you feel the same way." I nod, "I won't tell."

"Where have you been and why did Mark have a bloody nose?" Tris says laughing a little as me and Four walk into the simulation room. "Mark and Sade had been digging around in Tasha's past." Four says. Tris looks at me, "I'm sorry to hear that," she smiles sympathetically, "Look, today at lunch we need to talk to Mark, grab a muffin and meet me at the tracks." I nod, "Okay." Maybe Mark wasn't going to become factionless… And to think I snag the factionless song. What a waste of breath.

When lunch rolled around I grabbed a muffin and ran to the tracks. Through the fog I could make out three figures; probably Tris, Mark and Four. Once I manage to make my way through the fog Tris nods her head at the oncoming train and we all get on. "So what is this all about?" I ask as Mark glares at me. "Mark is divergent." My jaw drops open. "Which factions?" I ask glaring at Mark. "Dauntless and Erudite." He mumbles. "I haven't had time to show him how to hide it, he's going to have to go through one of our fear landscapes." Tris states. "Isn't that Illegal though?" I ask. "Isn't it Illegal to go knock out your brother on a visit to Amity?" Mark spits. "Stalker," I glare. "How are you able to find out, how is Sadie able to find out? You both would have been in Training." Four shakes his head, "Now's not the time to wind Tasha up, Mark. She knows about you, now." Mark smirks, "I know about her, and Tris, and you. We are all divergent." Four and Tris keep a straight face, I go red, and I can't help it, I guess that's blown my cover. So I confront him, "How did you know?" Mark sighs, "You make it pretty clear during initiation that you aren't all that tough as you seem, you're soft sometimes; you are Dauntless and Amity." He says. "I say we go into your fear landscape, Tasha." Mark says.

After an eventful train ride I pace the bottom of the pit, and just at this moment Sadie walks round the corner. "Sadie," I yell and she turns around flicking her hair and laughs. "A word?" And she comes toward me. "How do you know about my past?" I mutter. "What about your past?" Sadie asks confused. "Don't play dumb with me, Mark said you told him everything about me." I spit. "Mark? He's a douche bag… We had a massive argument a week ago, after he stared hanging around this Owen guy – I haven't spoken to him since. Believe me now?" Sadie tells me, and strangely enough I believed her. "Sorry." I say walking off. Owen… Maybe he was the one keeping tabs on me… Either way something was wrong and I would have to figure out what.

I walk straight into my apartment checking the time on my phone, ugh… It was time to take the initiates back to training – and I hadn't had a chance to eat my lunch! And they happened to be serving pizza today. "Initiates, back to the simulation room – now!" I yell walking into the cafeteria, I watch them as they stand up and make their way out of the room. I grab a slice of pizza and gobble it down before the cook sees me; he has told me off more than once for taking food out of the cafeteria. And at the moment the cook and I are on good terms so I don't want to mess things up – how else do you think I get my daily fix of dauntless cake.

Just as I walk to the training room I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and my ringtone starts playing. I raise my eyebrows as I pull it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Tris is going to take the initiates for the next two hours or so…" Four mumbles down the phone.

"—What, why?" I cut him off.

"Eric moved the final simulations to 9:00pm tonight, and you have to go through your fear landscape. With mark – like right now."

I sigh, "Fine. I'll meet you in the simulation room."

"We're already there."

I end the call and jog to the simulation room…

**Sorry for not updating in forever - i had writers block and i had school and i have just started my gcse corses and it is all a bit mutch. Im going to try and update whenever possible. Byee.**


End file.
